Winter's Dragon
by Dark Alana
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. But whether it by snow or ash, while they fall, we rise. Hearts will be broken, blood shall be split and loyalties divided, but by the blood in our veins, we will take back what is ours. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter I: Rhaegar's Reason

**Winter's Dragon**

**Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. But whether it by snow or ash, while they fall, we rise. Hearts will be broken, blood shall be split and loyalties divided, but by the blood in our veins, we will take back what is ours. **

**Author's Note:**

**The idea for this story has been on my mind for quite some time. I honestly can't wait to see what you all think of it. This is my first "M" story, so please bear with me if the scenes are not really all that good but I guess we'll see. So I give you the first ever chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter I – Rhaegar's Reason**

The stars shone brightly in the night sky as nothing could be heard but the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The city seemed deserted as it still reeked of death and despair and laid stained with blood with the great battle took place that day.

A battle that will be remember for a time, for it marks the day of the fall of a family of power and respect, the fall of king and the rise of another. The day that will forever been known as the Sack of King's Landing.

There is a room in cased in darkness, when suddenly the two torches that hung high on the walls came to light giving the room a dim light showing the pool of blood on the room's floor. A man probably in his late forties man lied directly in the middle with his silver-white hair caked in blood, his skin grey and cold with his dull violet eyes wide open.

He stares up at the ceiling with a blank expression looking up at the black flag containing a crest of a red winged dragon with three heads stood hanging high and proud, the only emotion present was in his eyes showing madness, showing his insanity.

But he isn't alone, upwards towards the throne sits a man probably in his early thirties, his hair also a silver-white and his eyes bright violet that were filled with peace as he held a beautifully crafted harp within his hand with two horse size wolves sitting obediently on their hind legs at his sides. The first on his left had full white fur and red eyes, the other had black and white fur and blue eyes.

But there is something else behind them, something very large. It's too dark to see exactly what they are but moving upwards three large pairs of serpent eyes can be seen through the darkness. Each pair different than the other, the first on the left had red eyes, the one in the middle had violet eyes and the last on the left had blue eyes, the only similarity that all held was the large black slit running through the middle.

Suddenly the room's light becomes brighter and realize that the eyes belong to three black dragons. The dragons stare menacingly when suddenly they let out a breath of fire. The man on the throne smiles as he watches the flames in front of him.

The flames soon subside, but a ring of fire remains, but that is not all that remains. Three children, three siblings, two boys and a girl stood in flames unburnt, seemingly unaffected. The man on throne stands, still smiling as he makes his way into the circle, unaffected as he passed over the flames as he went to stand behind them as the eldest and second child took his hands in theirs.

These children were undoubtedly his. The eldest, the first boy had silver white hair and violet eyes, the other child on the man's side, the middle child, a girl looked much like first except in a feminine stature and her pitch black hair and dark eyes with tints of violet and the youngest, who held his sister's hand, undoubtedly his twin was also like the first, except like his sister his black hair and dark eyes.

They all stood side by side with their hands intertwined and smiles on their face as the dragons once more let out a breath of fire, this time the flames consuming the entire room as everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>What creature is the strongest? <em>

_What creature is the fastest?_

_What creature is to be feared above all others?_

_It is the creature born from the sun..._

_The Dragon. _

_The dragons that flew high in the sky, reaching heights those only mortal men could only dream about._

_The dragons that devoured any who seek them harm and protect the ones they love with a fierceness the gods themselves envy. _

_They do not shy away from danger._

_They laugh in face of death._

_The dragon is believed to be defeated, but it merely bides its time, until its time for it to rise once more._

_The time of the dragons is far from over, it has only just begun._

_Their resurrection is near…._

_But first, the story must be heard._

Almost twenty years ago, Robert Baratheon started a war against the Targaryen dynasty that became know as Robert's rebellion to avenge the deaths of Rickard and Brandon Stark and reclaim his betrothed from the hands of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark.

The reason Rhaegar took Lyanna in first place is unknown, but unknown to many, Lyanna wasn't taken against her will. Although the previous Lord of Winterfell, Rickard Stark arranged for Lyanna to marry Robert Baratheon, Lyanna and Rhaegar were already in love with each other.

And a year before Robert's rebellion after the Tourney at Harrenhal, Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and married Lyanna in secret with Jon Connington and Arthur Castus as their only witnesses.

A few months after Lyanna's and Rhaegar's secret marriage, Lyanna discovered she was with child. Rhaegar fearing what Robert would do to Lyanna and their unborn child when he came for her took Lyanna from Winterfell and to the safety of a remote location inside King's Landing.

Robert angered by Rhaegar's action, in which he saw as abduction and the deaths of Rickard and Brandon Stark took up his banner men along with the Starks and most of the royal houses of Westeros and marched against the Targaryens that spawned a war that lasted two years and resulted in the death of the mad king, Rhaegar and Lyanna.

In the final day of the battle know as the Sack of King's Landing as House Lannister joined in on the fight and Robert fought Rhaegar at the battle of Trident, Eddard and Benjen Stark along with the some of their men stormed the tower where Lyanna was being held.

Once they dispatched the men guarding her, Eddard and Benjen were both shocked to find Lyanna in the midst of dying as she held fraternal twins of only two years to her body, her and Rhaegar's legitimate children.

It was then that Eddard and Benjen realized the true nature of Rhaegar's actions as they kneeled beside their dying sister, where she told them the truth about what her actions along with Arthur's and Jon's involvement and seeked their forgiveness.

Eddard and Benjen of course forgave their beloved sister and with Lyanna's dying breath made her brothers swear to keep her children safe. And true to their word when Rhaegar was proclaimed dead, Eddard had Benjen take the children out of King's Landing and to Arthur Castus' home, Hawkeye.

Once the Mad King was discovered dead and Robert had been named the new king, Eddard soon joined his brother at Hawkeye where he, Benjen and Arthur agreed to separate the children to keep them safe from the newly appointed king's wrath and hatred of the Targaryen line.

Eddard took the youngest of the twins and adopted him and as his bastard child while keeping the name Lyanna had given him, Jon. Arthur, whose infant daughter had died in a plague a few days prior to the Sack of King's Landing replaced his dead child and heir with the eldest of twins and in honor of Lyanna's memory kept the name she had given her daughter, Leila.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed the premiere of <em>Winter's Dragon<em>. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**PS:**

** As for the readers for my other stories still currently running, _Immortality_, _Petrova_,_ The Light In The Dark_ & _Welcome To The Real World_. I apologize for not updating in so long. My first semester of my freshman year of college has been really been keeping me busy these past few months and thankfully it will be soon drawing to a close, but sadly I then have end of year exams and projects to finish, so I most likely won't be updating until at least around Christmas. As for my readers of _Winter's Dragon_, I started the story in the summer so I already have some chapters ready for you, but I still can't guarantee that I will update regularly. But I still would like to thank you all for love and support.  
><strong>

**- Dark Alana.**


	2. Chapter II: Leila

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. So I give you the second chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!**

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter II – Leila**

**18 Years After The Fall of The Targaryens**

Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen have been living with Magistrate Illyrio Mopatis for almost a year now and he had been a most gracious host, of course wanting to instill his loyalty to the 'true' king of the Iron Throne.

It was another night in Pentos as Illyrio and Viserys discussed what Viserys would do once he won Westeros back from the false king or the "usurper" as Viserys liked to call him as Daenerys remained silent.

In fact she had felt herself grow tried of hearing about the impending slaughter that Viserys would inflict upon the Baratheons and all who had aided them in the rebellion for what they had done to their family, when suddenly something caught the younger Targaryen's eye from across the courtyard as she looked out and to her surprise and saw a girl.

She was indeed beautiful. She was around 18 years of age, perhaps a little taller for her age. She was slender yet curvaceous as her dress hugged to her desirable form. Her eyes a dark brown almost black as her hair that fell around her face in dark brown curls.

Her skin a golden honey,not doubt from the sun and even though Daenerys didn't know why but as she looked directly into the eyes of that stranger she felt a strong connection to this woman…whoever she was.

This girl in turn was examining the Targaryen siblings. Her family had spies all over the free cities in Westeros including Illyrio and they had informed her about the other surviving Targaryens being in Pentos, but she just had to see them for herself, her name was Leila Castus or by her rightful name, Leila Targaryen.

This Targaryen girl was without a doubt beautiful woman with a strong, but feminine stature of 5'9", her long hair that goes all the way down too her navel, a dark brown with hints of black that were most visible in the sun complimented her beautiful sun kissed skin and her most undeniable feature that captures women and men alike, her eyes. Her dark brown almost black with tints of purple eyes that show innocence and wisdom that surrounds her in an air of mystery.

Many years ago to conceal Leila's true identity and relation to Jon, when she was child shortly after Ned had left her in Arthur's care, Arthur dyed her once pitch black to a dark brown to match his own and which was a smart decision on his part as years later Leila became very well known around court and across Westeros.

Leila is loved by all those who meet her. In the eyes of the people she is the embodiment of innocence, a role she plays well, because unknown to many, Leila knows well of her true heritage. She is a Targaryen…but she is also a Stark and a Castus and her adoptive father, Arthur Castus made sure that his 'daughter' and 'heir' was no fool.

Leila knows all to well of all the lies, secrets and betrayal that goes on in King's Landing and in the other regions of the Seven Kingdoms, but even though Leila has seen the brutality of the world and she knows how to play the game as well as they can…if not is truly a wise, kind-hearted and loyal person, but she is also very ambitious, politically skilled and can be very cryptic.

Leila's undeniable beauty, innocent smile, cryptic words and not to mention, a talent that she had inherited from her true father, her melodic voice that has never failed to draw people in, including countless suitors from influential families, but she still remains unmarried by choice.

The next morning Viserys and Daenerys ventured into the market when Daenerys wandered off. She passed many vendors before she stopped at a tent that sold jewelry made from the sea, but noticed it was vacant.

But as she turned to leave a hawk flew in suddenly and landed on the back of a wooden chair and stared directly at her and Daenerys could feel herself strangely captivated by this animal as it seemed to stare into her very soul.

"You know when a hawk comes to you, it bears a message." A soft feminine voice said from behind and Daenerys immediately turned on her heel to find herself face to face with the mysterious girl from before, but strangely did not feel threatened, in fact she felt safer than she's ever been.

"What message?" Daenerys asked timidly as Leila smiled comfortingly at her. "Its message for you to be open to hope and new ideas, to extend the vision of your life." Leila said, stepping closer towards Daenerys.

"If a hawk has soared into your life, it means you require a higher perspective. You need to see the details of what is going on and look at the bigger image. Take a look at your situation from above." Leila explained further as she came to stop infront of Daenerys.

"And what is my situation?" Daenerys asked boldly and Leila smiled as she caught a glimpse of the passion that laid beneath Daenerys' shy demeanor and Leila knew just like any fire, it just need to be ignited.

"You tell me…you are a dragon." Leila said as Daenerys' shook her head in disbelief, failing to notice that Leila called her 'a dragon' and not the '_the_ dragon'. "I'm not the dragon." Daenerys protested meekly.

"But you are. The blood of a dragon runs through your veins. You are Targaryen." Leila said softly but as Daenerys opened her mouth to speak Viserys' voice came from outside the tent and he didn't sound happy, "Daenerys!"

"Daenerys!"Viserys' yelled. "Keep an open mind, Daenerys. Not all those that appear as your enemies or your allies are as they seem." Leila said as she placed something soft in Daenerys hand and she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she moved towards the tent entrance.

"Wait! Who are you?" Daenerys asked and Leila turned to look at her with a smile upon her beautiful face before she spoke. "Leila….we'll see each other soon, Daenerys." She said with a smile before she left the tent and disappeared into the market crowd.

Once Leila disappeared, Daenerys looked down at her hand to see a small burgundy silk cloth with a white hawk sigil on it. "Daenerys!" Viserys' voice came once more but this time more heated and Daenerys' eyes flashed in fear, before she exited the tent and ran towards her brother's voice.

"Where have you been? Are you trying to awaken the dragon?" Viserys hissed as he roughly gripped Daenerys' arm once she came within arm's length. "No." Daenerys said fearfully as she stared at her temperamental brother. Viserys said nothing as he practically dragged her out of the market.

When they arrived backat the Magistrate's home, Viserys and a slightly bruised Daenerys sat down with Illyrio as they dined for the evening. "Daenerys, what is that?" Viserys asked as Daenerys remained quiet and he noticed something in her lap.

"A woman in the market gave it to me." Daenerys said timidly as Viserys reached over and took it from her as he inspected it. "That is the sigil for House Castus." Illyrio said as he spotted the white hawk on the silk cloth.

"Castus? Who are they?" Viserys asked. "The House of Castus is one of the richest families in Westeros, granted not as much as the Lannisters but they come a close second." Illyrio explained as he watching Viserys' reaction and Daenerys listened intently to this new piece of information.

"And whose side were they on during the war?" Viserys asked as he stopped eating all together and his eyes flashed showing the madness that lied underneath. "They were on no one's side. They never fought." Illyrio said as Daenerys decided to speak up.

"They didn't fight at all?" She asked timidly and shrunk back in her seat when her brother shot her a glare to keep quite as the men talked. "Yes. You see the house Castus never took up arms against your family in Robert's rebellion.

Arthur Castus was great friends with Rhaegar but Arthur was also in league with the Starks so they stayed out of it…Although the war might have turned out differently if they had fought. You see, although the Castus family may not have as much money as the Lannisters, they do match them in military might, if not more.

Their involvement on either side could have or would have turned the tide and no doubt changed the out come of the war. After Robert's rebellion, Robert never held any anger against them so he allowed themto continue live peacefully in Westeros."Illyrio explained.

"But why would there mark be here if they reside in Westeros? Are they here?" Viserys asked as he began to determine whether this family had to be annihilated or united when he took Westeros. "The Castus family owns many trading routes in Westeros and here as well but I doubt any of them would leave the safety of Westeros to come here." Illyrio replied, although he knew different.

"Who are the members of the family?" Viserys asked, eager to know more about his possible ally when he reclaimed the Iron Throne. "Lord Arthur Castus and his two children, His youngest, his son, Arthel and his first born; daughter and heir, Leila." Illyrio replied as Daenerys piped up at sound of hearing her new friend's name and choose to remain quiet about their meeting earlier as she felt a great deal of confusion. If a Castus normally wouldn't come here, why was she here?

"How can this Leila be his heir? She's a woman." Viserys said arrogantly as Daeneyrs refrained from rolling her eyes in fear of angering her brother. "The Castus family is like the Martells in that aspect…they send power to the first born of the family regardless of gender.

She is his first born therefore his heir whether or not if he has sons younger than her. However it surprises me that she is not married. Even if she were to marry, her family's lands,men and wealthshe still remain in her possession and I am told she is very beautiful." Illyrio said.

"Beautiful?"Viserys asked as he shifted in his seat, leaning forward slightly and Illyrio smiled at his question. Viserys after all was a man and there wasn't a man in Westeros that wasn't captured by Leila's ever growing beauty, at least that what he's been told, after all he had never seen the heir of Hawkeye in person since she was 10 years old.

"Very much so…I am told she is an eternal beauty."Illyrio said with no hesitation and a slow smile curved at the corners of Viserys' lips as he spoke. "Well then, when I retake my throne, I look forward to meeting her." Viserys said as he stood up with a broad grin and tossed the cloth back to Daenerys before leaving the room and leaving Daenerys hoping to see Leila soon.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	3. Chapter III:  Targaryens

**Author's Note:**

****Here's the third chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter III - Targaryens**

Leila sat on her bed at the inn where she and her guard where staying discreetly in Pentos as she ran her hair brush softly through her hair when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." She called before Draco came in.

Draco was the captain of Leila's personal guard, he was eight years younger than Lord Castus and had been serving the Castus family since before Leila was born and was loyal to her with his very breath and was her most trusted ally; so naturally it made sense that he knew everything about her.

"What were they like?" He asked softly as he shut the door as he came up behind her and took the brush out of her hands before gently brushing Leila's hair for her."Daenerys is stronger than she knows. Her brother however, he seems temperamental, unstable even." Leila replied as she thought back to the incident in the market.

Unknown to Daenerys and Viserys, Leila was watching their exchange in the market after she spoke with Daenerys earlier. "But I can't be sure yet. We are set to leave Pentos in three days and I have until then to learn anything and everything about them." Leila said with a sigh before Draco spoke once more. "Just be careful, my princess."

And she was, for the next three days Leila would watch Viserys in secret, while she meet with Daenerys secretly and they would talk about anything and everything. The two had formed a tight bond, Leila even managed to turn Daenerys' opinion or should she say Viserys' opinion of the Starks that he had enforced on her to that of hatred to understanding, without disclosing her true heritage.

Although Leila wouldn't have mind to see Robert Baratheon's and Tywin Lannister's heads on a spikes, she was a Stark as well as being a Targaryen and she understood and forgiven her mother's family for their part in Robert's rebellion years ago. In fact Leila felt a great deal of love towards Eddard and his family and would never want to see them harmed, unless they stood in her way.

Leila and her party were set to depart Pentos today and although she was sad to leave Daenerys behind with her mad brother, she had to return to Westeros and even though she wasn't Arthur's child by blood she still had duties to attend to. Leilawent to say goodbye to Daenerys when she saw Viserys' true nature in all its 'glory' and she told Daenerys the truth about who she really was.

Leila managed to sneak past Illyrio's guards undetected when she arrived in the courtyard to the see the siblings talking as the fountain trickled behind them. Leila couldn't here what was being said but Leila could tell it wasn't good as Viserys' eyes suddenly turned horribly cold and Leila tensed, sensing the danger within him and she moved closer, fearing for Daenerys.

Suddenly Viserys stood, his teeth bared in savage rage, his eyes wide filled with cruelty and madness as Leila quickened her steps."You ungrateful little bitch…You've awoken the dragon!" He yelled as he lashed out, striking Daenerys across the face so that she crumpled to the ground.

Leila reached them now and moved to help her, but Viserys grabbed her arm in a bruising grip and held her back. Leila immediately twisted free and hit Viserys clear across his face as Daenerys clambered to her feet, shaking but possessing the same natural grace as always.

Leila violently pushed Viserys away from her before moving across to Daenerys as a red mark was forming across her cheek, but she looked more concerned about Leila at the moment as she wrapped her arms around Daenerys in a sisterly embrace.

"You pathetic sack of wine." Leila hissed as she glared at Viserys as his shock began to turn to fury. How dare this, this _girl _speak or do that to him in such a manner. He was the dragon and the true king of the Seven Kingdoms and this pathetic bitch would regret her words and her actions.

"I am Viserys Targaryen, last living son of Targaryen line and the true king. You should bow down before me. Your insolence will have consequences." He sneered and Leila merely laughed. "Ha. I would sooner fuck Jamie Lannister." She hissed back at him knowing it would hit a nerve and smiled as it did.

"You will regret the day you defied the last dragon!" Viserys sneered as he bared his teeth and turned on his heel, storming from the courtyard and as soon as he was out of site Leila turned her attention on Daenerys, inspecting her reddening cheek with some concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Daenerys nodded slowly. "It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last either. But it's not me I'm afraid for, Leila. You don't know my brother. He's probably getting the guards as we speak. You don't know what he's capable of." Daenerys said fearfully.

"I think I do. But it matters not, I just came to say goodbye." Leila said and Daenerys nodded in understanding. "I don't want you to go, but I know why you must…I wish I could go with you." Daenerys said sadly as Leila gave her a small smile.

"I wish you could too." Leila replied as she brushed away an escaped tear from Daenerys' cheek. "But I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other." Daenerys said as she gave Leila a small, but happy smile. Leila smiled in return as she looked deep into Daenerys' beautiful purple eyes before she spoke.

"You're right. It won't be…after all we are family." Leila replied and Daenerys narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean in family?"Daenerys asked confusion and curiosity in her voice. "I mean, you and Viserys are not the last of your line."Leila replied smiling.

Daenerys looked into the eyes of her friend and could see the sincerity that laid within but that still left the question. "But how?" Daenerys asked voicing her thoughts and Leila smiled, sitting down on the edge of the fountain and Daenerys followed the suit before Leila began to speak.

"When Rhaegar took Lyanna, it wasn't for no reason. Rhaegar and Lyanna were in love and before Robert's rebellion Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia and married Lyanna in secret. A few months later Lyanna became with child and Rhaegar took Lyanna from Winterfell to the safety of King's Landing,which unfortunately resulted in the deaths of Rickard and Brandon Stark which started the war as the kingdoms knows as Robert's rebellion.

While in King's Landing before her death, Lyanna gave birth to fraternal twins and after the Sack of King's Landing they were smuggled out of the city, no one but a select few even know of their existence. Eddard Stark took the youngest, a boy and hid him as his bastard son in Winterfell.

The eldest was a girl and she was taken in by Arthur Castus, who had lost his daughter around the same age to plague. He replaced his dead child with Lyanna's and Rhaegar's daughter, her name was Leila…Daenerys, I am Rhaegar's daughter." Leila explained giving Daenerys the summarized version of a history only a few people knew.

And Daenerys stared at Leila not in disbelief but in shock, her mouth slightly agape as she processed this new information. She knew Leila wasn't lying, it all made sense now , the connection she felt towards her the moment they saw each other and that never ending feeling of safety that she strangely never felt with Viserys, but where did this leave them now.

* * *

><p>"You have no idea who she is?" Viserys asked seething with anger as he had a devised a plan to let that whore pay for what she had done, no one hits the dragon! "No, my lord. I have no idea of who you speak of." Illyrio said calmly not wanting to anger the boy any further.<p>

In truth Illyrio really did have an idea of who this girl was, after all he was the one who told of her of Targaryens being here in the first place, but he was glad she was gone now and would not have to suffer at the hands of the Targaryen boy.

Or worse risk Viserys finding out about her, while Daenerys, who had joined the pair once Leila left, felt the a great deal of relief, knowing that her friend or should she say, her niece was safe and on her way back to Westeros, before Viserys could have caused her any harm.

"No matter, that girl is of no importance. Once Daenerys marries the Dorathki Khal and he gives me my army, I will take what I want and is rightfully mine." Viserys said smugly before leaving the room feeling powerful, oh how they would all tremble in fear before once he was seated upon the Iron Throne.

Daenerys remained silent as on Leila's request and her better judgment, choose not disclose Leila's true identity to no one, as she watched her brother leave the room and wished with all her heart that she could be as brave and strong as Leila.

But it perhaps she already was as she remembered Leila's words before she left, _"You are a dragon, __both a creator and destroyer. Fire gives life, but can also bring death. __Be strong, Dany. You have the strength…you just need to find it within yourself." _And Daenerys hoped that she was right and she would have to find it soon because the Dorathki were set to arrive in six months.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	4. Chapter IV: Ageon

**Author's Note:**

******Here's the fourth chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!******

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter IV - Ageon**

"He hit his own sister! What kind of man does that?" Leila exclaimed. Once she had spoken to Daenerys; Leila immediately gathered her men and left Pentos and headed towards the harbor. She had finished her task and now there was only one more stop she had to make before she could go home.

"You know; if he gets the Dorathki hoard and comes to Westeros, he will take the Iron Throne." Draco said with a serious tone present in his voice. "Then there will be a new Kingslayer." Leila said firmly and Draco chuckled lightly.

"I'm serious. I may have never met Aerys but I have feeling Viserys is a pale reflection of him and he or I will die before I see him sit upon the Iron Throne." Leila said leaving no doubt that she would kill Viserys or die trying before she allowed him to take power.

"I thought you wanted to see a Targaryen returned to the Iron Throne." Draco said as they continued to get closer to the dock. "I do and I _will_. But Rhaegar would have been a great king and I refuse to see some crazed, unintelligent, cruel bastard take his rightful place. Young Griff or my Daenerys be a better choice." Leila said as she and her party dismounted their horses as they reached the dock.

"Yes, they would be…but none the less, should there be any delay in their arrival, there are two more who could take the Iron Throne." Draco said as the boarded the ship to take them back to Westeros, but first Volantis.

"That's of course if they want it?" Draco asked as she turned around to face him and Leila smiled at him before she spoke once more before the ship left for port. "They have not decided yet but if they did, they will have it."

* * *

><p>Leila and her party had one more stop to make before they returned to Westeros. Although it was dangerous for Leila to do this especially not knowing who could be watching, Leila refused to return to Westeros with at least seeing him if only for a few moments.<p>

"Make sure we are ready to go by sunset." Draco ordered as the boat docked at day break in the city of Volantis. The crew nodded in reply before going about their duties as Leila wasted no time of exiting the boat with Draco following closely behind and the remainder of her guard stayed behind.

The ride to Griff's house wasn't long and it wasn't long before Leila and Draco were pulling to a stop as Draco and Leila dismounted and a stable hand came to take their horses. "Leila." Griff exclaimed happily as he exited his home and Leila wasted no time in running into the arms of one of her father's oldest friend.

"Uncle Jon." As Leila so fondly called him in whispered tones as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "My dear girl, I've missed you so much." Griff said as he laid a kiss to her head and lead her inside with Draco following closely behind.

Griff or by his real name, Jon Connington was the previous head of House Connington and once upon a time was Hand of the King, before he was banished by King Aerys II during Robert's rebellion.

Jon is believed dead by a story of him drinking himself to death by Varys after the Sack of King's Landing after he had entrusted Jon with the safe keeping and upbringing of Leila's half brother and Rhaegar's eldest son, Aegon Targaryen.

"How have you been?" Griff asked, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders as he lead her deeper into the house. "I am well. I saw Viserys and Daenerys." Leila replied and Griff looked at her in astonishment.

"Leila that was very dangerous. You don't know who could have been watching." Griff chastised and Leila looked down in shame as Draco nodded in agreement. "I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen." Draco interject.

"No one but Illyrio knew I was there and no doubt Varys by now but we have nothing to worry about, they're loyalty lies with us." Leila protested and Griff and Draco nodded in agreement. "None the less…It was very risky what you did." Griff chastised once more and Leila rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't win this argument.

"I just wanted to see them for myself. Family or not, I need to know if I wasn't going to put my faith in them blindly." Leila replied and Draco and Griff nodded once more in understanding. "Well I would love to know what you learned, but perhaps you can tell us later." Griff said, leading her into a room and Leila smiled at the site that greeted her.

Ageon or Young Griff as he was known through out Voltanis sat in what Leila remembered as the library with his head down, his blue hair falling into eyes as he sat immersed into some book, oblivious to the world around him.

"My prince." Leila whispered but loud enough for him to hear as she stepped further into the room. Ageon's head instantly snapped up at the sound of her familiar voice and a smile appearing on his handsome face.

Aegon, who stood about 6'2'', had a very slim but muscular frame and was the splitting image of Rhaegar, but in effort to keep his identity secret, dyed his once silver white hair, blue which also makes his violet eyes appear blue as well.

Aegon placed the book down as he stood to his full height before moving to stand in front of his beloved half-sister, never once breaking eye contact. Aegon stared into Leila's eyes silently looking at his half sister before he leaned down and placed a soft chastise kiss on her lips. Although to some who knew the truth about Aegon, some would think that he hated Leila, because of his father's betrayal to his mother but that is far from the truth.

Contrary to belief, Aegon and Leila were very close. They had met eight years ago when Arthur had brought her to Voltanis to meet him after she found the truth about her heritage and wished to meet her half-brother.

And their relationship wasn't incestuous either, sure they kissed from time to time, but they loved each other like brother and sister should and as for their family's tradition of brother and sister marriages, it was a tradition that they agreed to stop.

"I've missed you." Aegon whispered, pulling back and staring into her eyes. "As I you." Leila replied in nothing but a whisper as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, his head resting on her head and hers against his cheek.

It was while before they pulled back, just enjoying the feel of being in each others' arms, before Aegon soon leaded her to a bench, sitting down beside her; Griff pouring them some wine as Draco remained vigilant at the doorway.

"What have you been doing?" Aegon asked taking the goblets from Griff before passing one to Leila. "I saw our aunt and uncle." Leila replied and Aegon looked at her wide-eyed. "What were they like?" Aegon asked, curiosity tainting every word.

"Daenerys is absolutely wonderful. You would have loved her. She's a bit shy, but she has a fire inside of her, it just needs to be kindled…Viserys however, perhaps he has too much fire. " Leila replied and everyone except Draco narrowed their eyes in confusion. Leila sighed as she recalled the events in Pentos.

"How could he hit her? His own sister!" Aegon exclaimed angrily and in disbelief and Griff shook his head in disappointment. "He sounds like your grandfather."Griff commented and Ageon looked at him with eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Aerys used to abuse your grandmother too. Physically and emotionally and completely without reason, although I seriously doubt that any reason would be good enough for the pain he caused her." Griff explained and Ageon and Leila looked at him sadly before turning their gazes back to each other.

"What of his moral?" Aegon asked and Leila shook her head sadly. "He has none as far as I can tell. He believes the Iron Throne is his by right and not by duty." Leila replied and Griff and Aegon shook their heads in disappointment.

"And what did he say when he found out he is third in line?" Griff asked. "Nothing, I spoke only with Daenerys and she knows nothing of Aegon. She only knows of me and that I have a twin brother but nothing else." Leila replied.

"Why did you not tell her of me or of Jon?" Aegon asked, staring directly at his sister. "I did want to take the risk of Viserys finding out. He wants the throne for himself and I doubt he would take kindly to competition." Leila replied and Griff and Aegon nodded in understanding.

"Viserys cannot be allowed to take the Iron Throne. The last thing this realm needs is another mad king." Leila said and Aegon looked at her with a thoughtful expression, before they all nodded in agreement.

"What of our brother?" Aegon asked curiously but regretted it as Leila's face turned sad. "I don't know. Eddard sends me ravens of his health, but I know nothing of him…I have yet to see his face." Leila said softly with sadness in each word.

Aegon frowned, placing his goblet down before he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and Leila gave him a small smile as she rested her head against his shoulder and he spoke. "Fret not dear sister. You shall see him soon….We shall _all_ be together soon."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	5. Chapter V: Meetings

**Author's Note:**

****Here's the fifth chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter V – Meetings**

"My lady, we have a problem." Draco said as he entered Leila's chambers below the ship's deck. They had been at sea for weeks and Westeros was finally in sight and although Leila missed Aegon and Daenerys terribly, it felt good to be home.

"What is it, Draco?" Leila asked, sitting up from her bed. "There is a storm brewing in the south. The captain tells me if we take that way to Nightfall we will surely be vulnerable." Draco said hesitantly and Leila narrowed her eyes, knowing the next few words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"The captain advises that we dock in King's Landing and take the road back to Nightfall." Draco said cautiously and Leila sighed in aggravation. Leila hadn't been in King's Landing in nine years and she wasn't ready to go back. "Is there no other way? Can't we wait out the storm?" Leila asked and Draco shook his head sadly.

"No…and if we waited out the storm we run the risk of losing all of our supplies that we have left." Draco replied and Leila gave a moan in irritation. "How fast can we leave King's Landing?" Leila asked reluctantly giving in.

"Noon." Draco replied and Leila nodded in understanding. "Then make sure we're ready by noon." Leila ordered and Draco nodded in understanding before going back up to the deck and Leila groaned in annoyance as she lied back on her bed and hoped that her presence may go on noticed.

Once they made port, Leila wandered the streets of King's Landing alone as she explored the market. She was about to head back to the boats when suddenly a small boy came up to her and smiled.

"Hello." Leila greeted with a smile. "Hello." The boy replied, smiling. "And what can I do for you?" Leila asked. "A friend wants to see you." He said cryptically and Leila narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What friend?" Leila asked but the small child said nothing as he grasped her hand in his and began to pull her through the crowd. Curiosity getting the better of her, Leila allowed the small child to lead her away and felt her eyes widen as the palace came into view.

"Who sent you?" Leila asked nervously but didn't stop the boy from leading her to what looked like a secret passage into the Red Keep. It wasn't long before he was leading her through a dark tunnels and Leila found herself in the secluded corridor near the dungeons and face to face with Varys.

"News travel quickly." Leila commented as child released her hand and ran off and the eunuch simply smiled as he moved forward and brought her hands into his. "My lady." Varys greeted, kissing both her hands before releasing them and Leila allowed them to fall down back to her side.

"Hello Varys. Sending one of your little birds to come get me?"Leila asked, smiling and eunuch smiled back as he nodded silently. "I imagined you wouldn't want anyone to know you were here." Varys replied and Leila nodded, smiling.

"How is young Griff?" Varys asked softly, careful not to be over heard by anyone who might be passing. "He is well…but I would like for him to come home." Leila replied and Varys nodded in understanding.

"As do I…but patience is a virtue." Varys commented, smiling before he began to walk away. "I must go now, my lady. I'm sure we will see each other again, soon." Varys said, turning to looked at her before bowing in respect and walking away.

* * *

><p>Jaime Lannister sighed as he left his sister's chambers. She was always worrying these days, this time it was about Jon Arryn possibly finding out the truth about them. Cersei was practically pulling her hair from its roots in fear while Jaime couldn't care less, he did however care that he couldn't remember the last time he lied with her or a woman for that matter.<p>

Thankfully Jaime wasn't on duty guarding that fat ogre; they called the king, who was out hunting or fucking some whore, which he didn't know or care. Jaime headed to his chambers when he suddenly caught sight of a woman heading down into the dungeons.

Jaime felt his eyes narrow in confusion as he stared after her, he had never seen her before and she wasn't a servant either, the quality of her clothing told him that much. Her skin darker than other the southern girls; she stood only a few inches short than him and had long dark brown hair that fell in elegant curls down her back.

Unable to withstand his curiosity, Jaime followed after her silently until he found her in deep within the dungeons where the last dragon head remained. The girl ran her hands softly against the dragon's bone skull as if she was touching something scared, her dark eyes mesmerized in wonder.

Jaime watched her silently for a few moments admiring her curvaceous figure and completely mesmerized by her graceful moments as her back remained turned to him still unaware by his presence.

Jaime's feet seem to have a mind of his own as he made his way over to her silently as he came to stand behind her still keeping some distance between them and as he was about to reach out and touch her, she turned around and Jaime felt a long, sharp blade to his throat.

Jaime swallowed heavily as he noticed her grip on the blade and could tell she was no amateur as the blade was skillfully held to his jugular and he knew with just one slice he would no doubt bleed to death.

Jaime held his hands up in surrender and the mystery girl started at him and he could tell her eyes were actually a dark brown, but could see tints of purple that just seemed to make her more alluring as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Ser…" She asked and Jaime swallowed once more before he replied. "Lannister, Jaime Lannister." Jaime replied, his green eyes staring into brown ones before she removed the blade from his throat.

"Ah…Kingslayer." She commented, turning back around and her attention to the dragon head as Jaime couldn't help it as he unintentional tensed at her words. For some strange reason he didn't like that name coming from her lips.

"Do you always carry a knife on your person?" Jaime asked as he came to stand beside her as she kept her attention of the dragon head. "Yes." She replied simply. "Why?" Jaime asked curiously. "Because I never now when my enemies mean me harm," She replied.

"I'm an enemy?" Jaime asked and she turned her attention from the dragon head to him, staring into deep into his eyes and Jaime felt as if she was staring into his soul as she spoke. "You are until you are proven an ally." She retorted before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" Jaime called as she reached the doorway about to leave before she turned slightly to look at him as he spoke once more. "What's your name?" Jaime asked and she smiled casually before she spoke.

"Leila." She said before she left the room and Jaime stared after her; once she was out of sight, Jaime returned to his original purpose and headed to his chambers, the entire time his thoughts on this mysterious girl named Leila.

Jaime sighed as he entered his room, making sure to lock the door behind him before dragging himself over to his bed and lying down on top the covers as he stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts still focused on Leila as he closed his eyes, allowing darkness to take him.

_Jaime felt his heart racing in his chest as he walked down the corridors of the Red Keep. Night had fallen and the stars shone brightly in the night sky as the torches illuminated his path, but strangely enough he wasn't head to Cersei's chambers instead he was going in the direction of the king's._

_But why would I be going there? Jaime wondered as he noticed his attire, he wasn't dressed in his armor in fact he was off duty, he was dressed in a simple shirt, breaches and boots and again to __surprise he carried no sword. Jaime didn't understand what was going on but it was if his feet had a mind of its own as he came to a stop in front Robert's chambers._

_Jaime started at the door in silence as he contemplated whether or not he should enter. The doors were oddly unguarded and he knew he was led here for a reason and the anticipation and the pounding in his heart that he felt in his chest he knew would not go away until he opened that door. _

_Suddenly as if some strange force made the decision for him the door suddenly opened quietly permitting him entrance. Jaime entered the room reluctantly as he scanned the room, unaware of the door closing silently behind him._

_Jaime looked at the room that he was sure was the King's chambers but strangely it looked completely different. No longer did it reflect the drunken king, but instead it had beautifully crafted wooden furniture with elegant vine designs and white and cream linens on the bed that looked extremely comfortable._

_Suddenly the sound of moment in the bath room caught his attention and Jaime cautiously made his way further into the room as the fire blazed in the fireplace emitting the room in a warm glow and a light breeze from the sea came through the light curtains._

_Jaime made his way over to the far side of the room as he came to the archway of the bath room and pushed aside the white linen curtains as he entered the bath room to see torches lit brightly as the stone bath in the middle room was filled almost to the brim with scorching hot water._

_Suddenly someone emerged head only from the water and Jaime felt his eyes go wide as he came face to face with Leila as her hair now looked completely black as it lied drenched behind her head and the rest of her body remained emerged underwater as she looked the Lannister dead in the eye._

_Jaime moved towards her slowly as he kept his eyes fixed on hers, those beautiful entrancing dark brown eyes, those dark hooks that could possibly see into his very soul as she smiled as he came to stand by edge of the tub._

_Jaime smiled in returned as he reached out to touch the woman who he desired and was now so close within his reach, but as his hand touched the water, he immediately with drew his hand in pain as the water brunt his hand._

_Leila smiled at him sympathetically, but in no way degrading as she rose out of the water showing Jaime her fully toned body and Jaime felt his pants grow tight. He watched as the water ran off her sun kissed skin and full round breasts._

_But even as he admired this goddess before him he couldn't but help but feel a great deal of confusion. He was right; the water was scorching hot, but why wasn't she in pain? Or perhaps the better question was, why was she not burnt?_

_Jaime didn't ponder the question for long as Leila moved closer to him until she herself was standing at the edge and they now only stood a few mere inches away from each other. "Jaime." Leila whispered softly and Jaime felt his pants get even tighter, loving the way his name would fall from her lips._

_Jaime smiled as Leila reached out to cup his cheek and even though her hand was warm from the water, he shivered at her touch. Leila smiled as she leaned forward and brought him into a kiss. The kiss started soft before it turned heated and Jaime couldn't help himself as he moaned against her lips and whispered her name like an ancient prayer "Leila."_

Jaime's eyes flew open as he awoke from his dream, breathing heavily as his heart pounded in his chest, swallowing heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, allowing his heart to calm down and his breathing to slow down.

Jaime sighed in annoyance as he sat up as his thoughts stayed on one thing, Leila and the question that stayed in his mind the rest of the night. _Why was he dreaming of a girl he just met? Why did she captivate him so?_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	6. Chapter VI: Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

****Here's the sixth chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter VI - Nightfall**

Leila smiled as Nightfall came into view, she was home. She and her men had spent the last few weeks on the road and it was nice to see a familiar sight. Nightfall was one of regions of the Seven Kingdoms that was ruled by House Castus from the castle of Hawkeye.

It was located between the Reach and the Dorne and it was given its name by its location. Nightfall stood along the coast of the south on a cliff and with a beach to behold where the sun would set and night would fall.

Leila smiled as she saw the Castus' sigil of a hawk on burgundy and blue flags blowing in the wind as they entered Nightfall. The hawk, a sacred animal to the house of Castus. It represents messenger, protector and visionary, each of these influencing lessons that are well taught to those who bare the Castus name and even to the bastards who carry the name of Night.

The hawk's keen vision is one of its greatest gifts. The hawk soars close to the sun looking down, and sees everything. It has a larger perspective of what is going on down below and sees all the dangers.

Hawks see things others miss. The hawk teaches you to be observant and take a close look at your surroundings from above. It soars with the power to overcome difficult situations which bred the family's motto, "We see all".

Leila's smile got wider as she exited the carriage and immediately ran to the stables and her smile got wider if even possible as she saw her majestic black stallion, Shadow, in one of the bigger stalls greedily munching on hay.

"Shadow." Leila said softly and the horse turned and trumpeted loudly. Leila went over, taking his huge head into her arms as she spoke. "I've missed you my dear friend." She said as the stallion nuzzled against her as she rubbed behind his ears.

Leila and Shadow were alone for a few moments as she ran her hands against his silky black coat. Shadow had been Leila's since he was a fold, but he wasn't some prancing pony, he was a war horse, built for combat and speed together, Leila and Shadow were deadly on the battlefield.

"Sometimes I think you love that horse more than me." Came a familiar voice from the stable doors and Leila immediately turned on her heels and came to face to face with her 'father', Arthur Castus, the Lord of Hawkeye and the head of House Castus.

"Father!" Leila exclaimed happily as she ran to the man and wrapped her arms around him tightly."My sweet girl, how I've missed you." Arthur said as he kept his arms around his daughter and led her into Hawkeye."I've missed you too." Leila said before she proceeded to tell her father what had happened across the Narrow Sea.

Arthur Castus, a feared and respected man in battle and the realm was a very handsome man and although in his early fifties, the years had been kind to him. Arthur was also the only man apart from Draco and Varys that knew Aegon was alive.

Arthur and Leila's relationship was truly one of father and daughter. Arthur truly did love Leila and felt she was the embodiment of her mother and father. Leila had Lyanna's beauty and charm, while she had her father's talent, brains and sword man's ship. Yes, Leila knew how to wield a blade and her skill with a blade could possibly rival that of Jamie Lannister's.

Leila is some ways is a tom boy, but carries herself in the ways of a lady, at least in the open. When Leila began to learn the ways of the sword, Eddard gifted with the sword that Rhaegar had given to Lyanna during the rebellion that he had taken from the Red Keep before returning to Winterfell.

The blade was made from Valyrian steel and its name was Winter's Eye. The sword is elegantly hand forged with an overall length of 41.25" and the blade length is 29.25'' with a handle that is 12" and has been beautifully wrapped with black cording and an ice blue jewel in a shape of a dragon eye's slit at the base of the hilt.

Leila also received a dagger from Arthur that was also made out of Valyrian steel that belonged to her true father which she kept hidden on her person at all times. The blade features a gold tone color and full tang construction is overall about 15'' in length with dragon bone handle that is covered in gold and vine designs and is 5'' long.

"Griff's right. Viserys sounds like his father….Let's hope he doesn't succeed in getting that army or we just might have another mad king." Arthur said once Leila had finished and they sat privately in her chambers. "That won't happen. I won't let it." Leila said firmly and Arthur nodded with a small smile at his daughter's determination.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came running an energetic six year old with a large smile upon her young face followed by a blonde woman in her thirties and Arthur and Leila smiled."Arthel!" Leila exclaimed as she stood up and swept the excited six year old brother into her arms and hugged him tight and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"Welcome home, dear." The Lady of Nightfall, Arthur's wife and Leila's surrogate mother, Annabelle said as she went to stand by Arthur. When Arthur took Leila in, Annabelle who is also a supporter of Targaryen dynasty and great friends with Lyanna willing welcomed Leila into her home and as a daughter even with the lost of her own but the couple was soon blessed with their second child a few years later, Arthel, who was the true and legitimate heir to House Castus.

"I missed you." Arthel said as he hugged his 'sister', unaware that they had no blood ties what so ever. "Little brother." Leila said, smiling as she released him. Although they held no blood ties, Leila truly did love Arthur and Annabelle like her parents and Arthel like a little brother; she just wished she could meet her real one.

Although Leila knew her heritage, Jon did not and Leila had never been that far north to even see him once, but she planned on going to Winterfell and soon, winter was coming and who knows how long it would last.

Two months soon passed quickly and Leila's desire to meet Jon only grew as reports from King's Landing stated that the crown was almost 6 million in debt while Robert did nothing but drink and fuck whores.

Leila's decision to finally make that trip north was finalized when a raven came from King's Landing. Leila was resting in her room after sparring session with Draco before Arthur came in with a smirk upon his face followed by Annabelle.

"There was a raven from King's Landing." Arthur said as Leila arched a delicate eyebrow at the clear observation of her surrogate father's amusement. "What did it say?" Leila asked calmly as Arthur hand her the parchment.

Leila read it over slowly and felt a smile come to her face as she read its contents before she got off her bed and threw the parchment into the fireplace."It would see Robert continues to drink himself to an early grave while the crown suffers and now he wishes for you to come to King's Landing, because he misses you and heard you were in the city while he was away." Arthur said calmly with a smirk clear as day on his face, knowing the hold Leila had on Robert.

Leila hadn't seen Robert or Eddard since she was in King's Landing nine years ago when she was just a child and she had found out the truth about her heritage when she overheard a conversation between Eddard and Arthur.

Ever since then Leila has held a great hatred towards Robert, one she hides very well. But it doesn't mean she doesn't use Robert's love to her advantage. Robert holds a great deal of love towards Leila because she reminds him of Lyanna and even though she hasn't seen him in nine years, Leila has on one or more occasions influenced Robert in his decisions that have benefited Nightfall and herself.

"So Robert summons me." Leila said with a sigh. "Yes, the drunken bastard wishes for you to come and live at court." Annabelle said as she smiled, knowing that Leila would keep him waiting, Leila was not the type to be summoned, she would come when she pleased.

"I suppose I should just drop everything…I wouldn't want to disappoint the king." Leila said seriously and Arthur and Annabelle chuckled as they also heard the sarcastic edge to her voice."But how I can I go to King's Landing when I'm so far away." Leila mused as Arthur arched an eyebrow at her in question.

"Are you?" Arthur asked as his surrogate daughter smiled at him. "Yes, I've departed Nightfall and head north to see Lord Strak. My party and I are already 800 leagues North…I suppose you'll have to tell the king that I will have to join him in King's Landing upon my return." Leila said as she continued to smile.

"No doubt Eddard will welcome you with open arms…I'll make the arrangement immediately." Arthur said, smiling at her and Leila nodded in agreement before leaving the room and Annabelle and Leila alone.

"And its time you were reunited with your brother." Annabelle said with a smile and Leila frowned as she moved over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her."I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me…or I didn't like him? What then?" Leila asked as she rested her head against her mother's shoulder a rare show of insecurity.

"Don't fret, my dear. He'll love you as we love you." Annabelle replied as she brushed her fingers through her hair. "Do you really think I can do this?" Leila murmured into her golden hair. "Yes. You are a hawk…." Annabelle began as she rested her chin on Leila's head before Leila cut her off.

"A hawk with talent that hides his talons." Leila recited and Annabelle smiled. The saying wasn't the motto of the family but it was a common saying that reflected House Castus' cunning. Leila was a Stark, a Targaryen and although she wasn't bounded by blood she is a Castus and she certainly thought like one.

"And you have many talents, which you know how to use to your advantage. I believe in you, Leila. You are a force to be reckoned with." Annabelle said as he continued to run her fingers through her daughter's hair and Leila smiled with only one thought going through her head. _Winterfell here I come._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII: Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

****Here's the seventh chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter VII -Winterfell**

Robb Stark stood between his half-brother, Jon and his family's ward, Theon Greyjoy standing in the training yard, having an archery match as Theon notched another arrow and shot it straight into the bull's eye.

"Beat that." Theon said smugly as Robb and Jon looked at the shot and grumbled angrily. "Don't let anger cloud your vision because of your dislike of being beaten." A booming voice said from above and Robb and Jon turned to see their father, Eddard Stark commonly known as Ned standing there with a smile.

"Yes, father." Robb and Jon said in unison, turning back to Theon as he notched another arrow. But as he was about to fire, Jory came running up. The young men turned to one of the Stark's most trusted friend and soldier as he came to a stop in front of them.

"What is it, Jory?" Ned called down."An unknown party on horseback has just arrived at the gates, my Lord." Jory said looking up at the Lord of Winterfell. "Are we expecting visitors?" Robb questioned as he looked up at his father.

"No, we are not." Ned answered sternly. "Does the party carry any markings?" Ned asked as he directed the question to Jory and the man nodded. "Yes, my Lord. They carry banners of a white hawk on burgundy and blue fields." Jory answered.

"Let them in." Eddard commanded instantly as a wide bright grin immediately formed on the Lord of Winterfell's face as he realized who was at Winterfell's gates. Jory nodded before heading back to the gates and Theon, Robb and Jon all looked on in confusion at the Eddard's obvious excitement as he headed to castle gates.

Catelyn and the other Stark children, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon along with Master Luwin exited the castle as they joined the young men, following after Ned to the gates. "What is it?" Catelyn asked curiously, watching her husband smile as the sound of hove beats came to their ears.

"Someone has arrived at Winterfell and has clearly gotten father excited." Robb said as they came to stand behind their Lord. "Who is it?" Sansa asked to no one in particular but it was Jon who answered her. "We have no idea but I guess we are about to find out."

* * *

><p>It had been a month's journey as Leila rode behind her men with Draco at her side, entering Winterfell and it was long before her party stopped in front of the Stark household and she guided Shadow in front of them before Draco came by her side and helped her dismount, staring at the man whom she hadn't seen in nine years, Eddard Stark. He almost still looked like the man she had seen nine years ago, the years had been kind to him and his eyes shined with new age and experience that she had seen as a child if not more.<p>

Ned stepped forward as he in turn was looking at the young woman in front of had been nine years but he knew without a doubt that this was his beloved niece, Leila. She had grown so much since he last saw her. She was no longer that tomboy that refused to wear dresses and grow her hair any longer than her shoulders, much like Arya at that age, but now she had a woman's body and no doubt a woman's mind.

"Leila!" Eddard exclaimed happily and Leila couldn't help herself, smiling as she ran to her uncle's arms and brought him into a tight hug and everyone else's eyes narrowed in confusion about who this stranger was.

Jon, Robb and Theon couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman before them as Ned smiled as he wrapped his arms around his beloved wore a dark green dress that was no doubt heavier to keep her warm from the Northern weather.

But even with that heavy dress you could still see her curvaceous figure as her hair fell around her face in chestnut curls and her sun kissed skin glowed from being in the southern sun and her eyes were an entrancing dark brown.

Robb and Theon could not help themselves as they felt lust towards this woman, but strangely in enough to Jon's surprise he didn't feel lust towards Leila, but love, but it wasn't romantic love more like the love he bared for Sansa and Arya, but why did he feel that way to a girl he had never met?

"Who is she?" Sansa asked once more to no one in particular, watching her father embraced this beautiful girl. "Well from the hawk sigil and the girl's appearance in age. I would believe she is Lady Leila Castus, Lord Arthur Castus of Hawkeye's daughter and heir,." Master Luwin replied.

"How can she be his heir? Does he not have _any_ sons?" Theon Greyjoy asked conceitedly and Arya rolled her eyes at his sexist mind. "Yes he does. His name is Arthel, he and Rickon are about the same age. But it matters not; the Castus family sends the power to firstborn of the family regardless of gender. She is about the same age as Robb and Jon, so that makes her his firstborn which is why power will be sent to her." Master Luwin explained.

"How does father know her?" Bran asked from his spot beside Robb. "Her father and yours are very close friends." Catelyn replied, smiling at the realization of who the girl was. "Well then if their friends, why did she not send word."Theon asked as he narrowed his eyes at the dark haired beauty.

"I would assume she wanted to surprise your father, he's very fond of her…Master Luwin have rooms prepared for her and her men." Catelyn replied to her family's ward before turning to the master and he nodded before disappearing back into the Stark household.

"I've missed you, uncle." Leila whispered into Eddard's ear so no one else could hear as they all looked on at the exchange. "Leila, my dear girl, how I've missed you." Ned exclaimed happily as Leila pulled back.

"Lady Stark." Leila said as she smiled, moving over to the Stark family and Lady Catelyn Stark came to stand beside her husband in a grayish-blue dress as she smiled, moving forward and placed a sweet kiss on Leila's cheek before pulling her into a hug before she spoke. "My dear girl, it has been far too long."

"You're right, it has been too long. I've missed you so much, both of you." Leila replied as they pulled away and Ned pulled her slightly to the left until she was standing before a tall young man who was the spitting image of his father, with brown colored slightly wavy hair and bright blue orbs with a smooth face.

"Leila, I would like for you to meet my eldest son,Robb." Ned said as Leila looked him over and he was indeed handsome but he didn't really strike her fancy as Leila gave him a charming smile, bowing politely and Robb bowed his head back and gave her a smile.

"And this is Jon Snow." Ned said calmly as he pulled her over further to the left and Leila felt her heart stop in her chests as she came face to face with her little brother and Leila saw why people easily believed that Jon was Ned's bastard boy.

He had the black curly hair that stopped at his shoulder with dark brown eyes that looked very familiar and they were, they belonged to their mother and they in turn belonged to them. Although they were fraternal twins, Jon and Leila had inherited more of his mother's traits counting for their black hair and dark brown eyes instead of taking after their father like normal Targaryen descendants, who had silver white hair and violet eyes.

Jon didn't know why but that normal feeling of feeling like an outcast and alone disappeared as he looked into Leila's eyes. They looked so much like his and Jon couldn't help but feel a strange connection to Leila, like he had known her in another life or maybe another time.

"Come you must rest. You must be weary from your long journey." Catelyn said, clearly not liking the attention Leila was showing her husband's bastard as Leila reluctantly nodded as she allowed herself to be led away from her brother and to her room.

Once Lady Stark had led Leila to her room, Leila rested briefly before changing for the feast. The Stark family decided to hold a feast in celebration of Leila's arrival to Winterfell."You look beautiful, my lady." Draco said with a smile as voices carried through the halls from the dining area where many people awaited Leila's arrival.

"Thank you." Leila replied smugly. Draco, he had been waiting for her outside the closed doors as he would walk behind Leila as she entered with her head held high. Leila was well aware she looked lovely. She had changed out of the heavy green dress and into a beautiful red that was somewhat lighter now that she was indoors and sealed off from the Northern weather.

The feast went by quickly and now many people were dancing to the music being played. The rest of the Stark family, along with their ward, Theon Greyjoy had been introduced and they were all seated at the head table as the celebration fully began.

"Is it true you have a sword?" Arya cut in excitedly as Leila spoke to Ned. "Arya!" Lady Stark chastised as Leila turned her attention to he younger Stark girl and smiled. "It's alright. Yes I do." Leila replied as she smiled at the red headed girl.

"Why would you have a sword? You're a woman." Theo cut in from the other end of the table and Leila and Arya rolled their eyes at his chauvinistic mind. "My father believes that the ways of the sword doesn't belong to just one gender and those that have the_will_ have the _right_ to learn." Leila replied coldly glaring at the narrow-minded boy.

"Have you ever killed anyone with it?" Arya asked enthusiastically as Leila returned her attention back to he girl. Arya!" Lady Stark chastised once more but Leila only chuckled in reply. "Yes, I have." Leila answered, entertaining the young girl with her many questions.

"Who? When?" The girl continued leaning forward in her seat excitedly. "Why don't we leave stories of war from another time." Ned ordered calmly and Leila nodded in understanding as Arya pouted in disappointment, but didn't let that deter her curiosity.

"What's it called?" Arya asked and Leila smiled at the girl's spirit, obviously not one to be let down so easily. "Winter's Eye." Leila replied smiling. "Where did you get it?" Arya asked once more and Leila turned her attention to Ned as she smiled at her uncle.

"It was actually a gift. From your father." Leila replied as Ned grasped her hand that rested on the table and he smiled at her gently. "A fine sword such as that seemed only fitting for exceptional girl as yourself." Ned said smiling as he looked at their joint hands before he looked back to Leila.

"Fine indeed. A sword made purely of Valyrian steel." Leila retorted, smiling at her uncle. "Valyrian steel? Surely that sword would have been suited for Robb." Theon cut in and Leila felt herself grow really irritated.

"Why? Because Robb is the heir of Winterfell?" Leila asked coldly as she directed her attention to Greyjoy. "Yes." Theon said with a smug expression on his face and she scoffed. "Why of course, give the heir of Winterfell a sword that would be completely useless to him…For when he becomes the _Lord_ of Winterfell, he'll inherit Ice; he can just have the other sword for show." Leila replied and smirked and the Stark family chuckled as the smug expression fell of the ward's face.

After Theon's humiliation, Leila returned to her conversation with Eddard but sadly she wasn't able to talk to Jon for Robb and Theon occupied him most of the time, but she did however get the chance to talk more with the other Stark siblings.

Leila found she was very fond of Bran and Rickon, reminding her of Arthel in many ways. Arya was a kindred spirit as Leila would realize and Sansa was somewhat like her when she accepted the fact that she was a woman and managed to over come that fact in a man's world and still get what she wanted as she always have.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Jon

**Author's Note:**

****Here's the eighth chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter VIII – Jon**

The next day was a very busy day for Leila. She was constantly in the presence of Eddard, Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Bran or Rickon for the whole day, each wanting to spend time with her, while Robb, Theon and Jon just decided to admire her from a far.

Night had fallen and everyone was gathered in the grand hall as they dined for the night. Leila was talking to Sansa when the hall suddenly went quite and all eyes turned up to see Ned in the middle of the dining hall, not doubt wanting to say something. Ned smiled at his family before his eyes locked with Leila's as she gave him an encouraging smile.

"It is the first time that Leila Castus has ever been to Winterfell and I for one think I have waited long enough to ask and I think it would really commemorate this joyous occasion if Leila would graced us with a song." Ned said, looking directly at Leila and everyone cheered.

Leila smiled, holding her head high as she got up, all eyes focused on her as she walked towards Ned, who smiled at her with fatherly love before he placed a chastise kiss on her forehead as she came to stop in front of him before retaking his seat next to Catelyn and Leila began to sing.

_Yo; el otono - Yo; el vespero - He sido un eco. - Sere unaola - Sere la luna - He sidotodo, soy yo. - Yo; el verano - Yo; el ebano - Soy la sonadora._

Leila smiled, seeing the looks of awe and teary gazes as she finished singing. Her voice had never failed to have this affect on people. Out of all the people present in hall, there was with out a doubt that the song affected Jon the most.

As Leila sang, Jon could not help but feel tears come to his eyes. He didn't know why but there was something similar about that song, he didn't know why but it made him feel loved and safe but he also felt a great deal of sadness and he didn't know why.

Leila could feel Jon's eyes on her as she made her leave of the grand hall and she knew why. That decision to do that song wasn't random and according to Jon's obvious attention on her, she knew it had done its purpose.

Once in the privacy of her room, she couldn't but help but feel a great deal of sadness and a even greater deal of hatred for Robert Baratheon as she made her way to her bed and lied down against its fur covers.

Leila and Jon were in their respective rooms as they closed their eyes, sounds of the gentle winds of the coming winter heard and their bodies felt the warmth of their blazing fire and they allowed for sleep to take them and they dreamed of a time that was remembered by one and lost to the other, but perhaps not for long.

_A babe no more than year looked up at his mother as she held him to her breast. The baby boy smiled as he wrapped one of his tiny hands around one of her long ebony hair that fell in perfect curls down her shoulders._

_The mother smiled as she looked down at her youngest child before looking across the room to the balcony where her husband stood cradling their daughter to his chest as he looked at her with nothing but love and the mother knew that then and there that their daughter would never do any wrong in his eyes._

_Her husband noticed her gaze and looked up to met her gaze, a few strands of his sliver white hair falling into his face and smiled as he looked at his beautiful wife before moving across the room and sat down beside her._

_He gazed upon his son and then back to his daughter, a representation of their union, two pieces of him and her combined, never to be separated and he smiled as he looked at his beloved children and begin to sing them asleep._

_Yo; el otono - Yo; el vespero - He sido un eco…_

The next morning Leila walked through Winterfell, seemingly as if she was gazing but in much reality she was looking for her brother. It had been two days since her arrival at Winterfell and she had yet to speak to Jon and she was getting impatient.

Suddenly Leila smiled as she came around to the front of Winterfell and looked over to where Bran was usually practicing his archery to find a certain black curly haired, dark brown eyed boy practicing his sword fighting.

"May I join you?" Leila asked as she approached him and he turned and smiled. "Of course. I was wondering if I would get to see you. With the girls keeping you busy and no doubt Lord Stark wanting hear about what you've been up to, I didn't think I would get the chance." Jon said and Leila nodded in understanding as she leaned her back against the side of the building and Jon came and stood in front of her.

"That was a beautiful song you sang the other night." Jon complimented and Leila smile. "Where did you learn it?" Jon asked trying to sound nonchalantly, but Leila knew better. "I heard it as a child. Why?" Leila asked with a smile.

"No reason. I just thought I had heard it before." Jon replied sheepishly and Leila smile got even wider. Leila just didn't want to just bombard her brother with the truth about his parentage but she was going to tell him, she was just going to jog his memory a little first.

"How do you like Winterfell?" Jon asked curiously, effectively changing the subject. "Its wonderful and you? How have you liked living in this great place?" Leila asked with a smile, but frowned as she saw the sad expression on his face, Jon liked living in Winterfell, didn't he?

Leila could see her twin's untold burden, he kept it hidden, but Leila could see it, it was amazing that even in the shortest of time she could read him like a book, but then again they were connected. "You can tell me." Leila said softly

Jon looked back up at her as she looked deep into her little brother's eyes and he sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here. The Starks are very close and sometimes I feel as if I'm trying to worm my way in." Jon explained as Leila's eyes narrowed.

"Are they cold to you?" Leila asked calmly, although she was raving on the inside. The thought of the Starks being cruel to Jon, boiled her blood, but then again the thought of Eddard Stark of all people being cruel to his own flesh and blood was greatly far fetched.

"No, no, not at all. Robb, Bran and Rickon are my brothers and they treat me as such as does Sansa and Arya and Lord Stark treats me as if I _were_ his legitimate son." Jon replied as he shook his head, but not unnoticed by Leila he left out Lady Stark.

"Does Lady Stark not show you kindness?"Leila asked softly and noticed the shadow past over Jon's face when she mentioned Lady Stark and wondered if Jon was loved by all the other Starks but not her, was she the reason why Jon felt like or was an outsider.

"Not exactly…but I know why she's like that." Jon said sadly. "Do you know about your mother?" Leila asked softly and Jon shook his head sadly. "I don't even remember her. I've never even meet her. But I guess what mother would want a child who forgets about her." Jon said and Leila sighed hating the way he spoke about himself.

Although Jon didn't remember Lyanna, Leila did. But Leila wasn't perfect either. Leila didn't start remembering up until nine years ago when she started to have dreams of Lyanna and Rhaegar and it took her a while before she finally realized that they weren't dreams but actually memories.

It was her dreams that allowed her to find out the truth,nine years ago when Leila was in King's Landing along with her father and Eddard after the Greyjoy rebellion it was then when the dreams began. Long story short, Leila told Arthur about her dreams and Arthur seeked council from Eddard unaware that Leila was listening until she demanded answers.

"Jon." Leila whispered and Jon looked up at Leila and he gave her a faint smile. "So has Greyjoy attempted to charm you yet?" Jon asked teasingly as he once again changed the subject of their conversation.

"Yes, he has. He seems to think his body is a gift to women everywhere…and I made sure to make him painfully aware of how hard a woman's knee is." Leila replied with a small smile upon her beautiful face.

Jon laughed as he spoke once more. "Well just don't be too hard on him. I don't think he likes it rough." Jon teased with a smirk upon his face and Leila looked at him with a disgusted look upon her face as the very thought of even fucking Theon repulsed her as she punched his shoulder lightly.

Jon and Leila liked how they could make each other smile so easily without trying, although he didn't realize it, their bond as brother and sister was already there and it was strong and Leila rejoiced at that thought.

"You're not alone, Jon. I'm here for you, whatever, whenever you need me; I'll be there for you." Leila said as she looked at him."You will?" Jon asked as he felt their strange bond only get deeper. Leila smiled, nodding and Jon leaned over the rail and pulled her into a tight hug to which she responded eagerly by wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"We will always have each other Jon…don't _ever_ forget that." Leila said as they pulled away and he brushed a piece of her hair from her face and smiled. "I know." He said softly as Leila smiled before she made her way back into castle and Robb, Bran and Rickon came out to join Jon in the training yard.

**{The Song: Enya ~ La Sonadora.}**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Chapter IX: Talks, Direwolves & News

**Author's Note:**

****Here's the nineth chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter IX – Talks, Direwolves & News**

Leila moved to the balcony that over looked the training field as she watched Jon and Robb helped Bran with his archery as Rickon sat on the side, looking on at his brothers. Leila smiled as she watched them, she could see the love Jon held for his 'brothers' and it warmed her heart to know he wasn't completely alone all these years.

"Leila, Leila, watch me!" Bran yelled and Leila smiled a small smile as she turned her attention onto Bran Stark, who had an arrow trained on the bull's eye in front of him as Jon and Robb stood on his side giving the young boy pointers.

"Go on Bran, I'm watching!" She called back to him and Bran grinned as he trained his eyes on the blue painted circle at the center of the bull's eye. When he was certain he couldn't miss, he let the arrow fly but sadly it was way off.

"You look so much like your mother." Came a familiar voice behind her and Leila jumped and immediately turned to see who had joined her. "Lord Stark." She said as she bowed her head respectively.

Leila normally wasn't so formal with him, but they were out in the open and it was best to keep up appearances. "Sorry if I startled you." Ned replied as he walked closer and came to stand beside her. Leila smiled at him before she looked back down, her eyes focused on Jon.

"I know you wish you could tell him." Eddard said quietly as he noticed where her focus was. "He deserves to know." Leila said coldly as Eddard sighed sadly but said nothing. He understood very well of her anger and frustration, but the truth held too many dangers.

"It would be dangerous for him to know. It's dangerous for you to know. If Robert knew who you two really were, no one will be able to protect you or Jon. Not even me. Robert will mostly likely see you as a threat to crown, because you do have legitimate claim and have you killed." Eddard whispered calmly from prying ears as he looked his niece directly in the eye.

But Eddard didn't know how right Robert would be. Leila did want the throne and she was patient and cunning enough to get it all by herself but truly she wanted her brothers and aunt by her side and if she couldn't get the throne for herself, she would get it for them.

"He deserves to know, instead of feeling like a worthless bastard." Leila said quietly, looking Eddard directly in the eye, her eyes flashing in anger and Eddard nodded in understanding as he cupped her cheek with his hand and he stared into her dark eyes.

"I know. But not yet." Eddard said sadly, pondering Leila's words as he stood next to his niece and they watched his sons and his nephew below as they helped Bran with his archery. She was right and although he truly did love Jon like a son.

Leila nodded as she reluctantly agreed. Jon didn't remember his mother and Eddard would see the pain and rejection in his eyes when he would refuse to speak of her when Jon would ask. He deserved to know, he had every right to know, but not yet.

"You know when you get angry; I can't help but think back to that day when Lyanna died." Eddard said as she calmed down and he saw that fire leave her eyes. 'Why?" Leila asked as she looked at him in curiosity.

"When Lyanna died and I told Benjen to get you and Jon out of King's Landing before Robert arrived, I saw this fire in your eyes, it was like a blue flame, as you and Jon clung unto Lyanna screaming as Benjen took you both away…It was then that we were fully convinced you and Jon were truly born from the dragon and it was best to separate you." Eddard explained.

"One dragon is powerful on its own. But two are unstoppable." Leila said as Eddard nodded in agreement before Catelyn joined them on the balcony. Lord and Lady Stark watched as Bran practice his archery with proud smiles upon their faces and Leila joined them down below.

"Go on, Father's watching… and your mother." Jon whispered in Bran's ear as he stood next to his ten year old half-brother. Bran pulled the arrow back and released it and much to his disappointment it flew into the trees behind the target causing Jon, Rickon, Robb and Leila to laugh.

Bran gave them a meaningful look as frustration etched on his young features. "And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" The booming voice of Eddard Stark said from above. "Keep practicing Bran, go on." He continued encouraging his son.

"Don't think about it too much Bran." Jon whispered in Bran's ear. "Relax your bow arm." Robb instructed him, but before he could release the arrow, one flew past him and hit the center of the target.

Everyone turned in surprise to see Arya standing there, bow in hand and she gave a mocking curtsy before taking off as Bran ran towards her causing everyone to laugh. "He'll get it eventually." Leila said as she made her way over to stand beside her brother as Theon came running up to them.

"We have to go." Theon stated abruptly as he came to stop in front of them. "Why?" Robb questioned curiously. "They found a deserter. Your father has to go do his duty." Theon told them before walking away before Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran and Leila accompanied Eddard as he left Winterfell to pass judgment.

* * *

><p>Bran Stark was silent as the company made their return from the decapitation of the Night's watch deserter. This was the first time Bran had seen anyone die or executed for that matter, in his father's attempt to make a man of him and it left him somewhat shaken.<p>

"It gets easier." A familiar voice said softly beside him and Bran looked to his right to see Leila riding beside him on her large black horse, Shadow. Bran didn't say anything as she gave him a small comforting smile, before returning his attention back to the road ahead.

Leila knew the first time when you see a person die it can be a little nerve racking, hell it would a whole lot worse when he made his first kill. Its one thing to watch someone die, it another to take the life yourself, but Leila knew that Bran was strong and he would learn to overcome it.

Suddenly the company stopped when Eddard Stark and his 'bastard son', Jon Snow dismounted their horses and the smell of a dead animal drifted to their noses and the rest of the company dismounted.

"What was it?" Robb asked Theon as they headed down the bank towards the creek."An elk…with its insides out. Something's not right." Theon called back to him as Eddard stopped beside the creek, where a dead giant wolf lay covered in its own blood, surrounded by five squalling pups.

"It's a freak." Theon said with distaste."It's a direwolf." Eddard corrected, sounding concerned. The direwolf was the sigil of House Stark and its death was clearly not a good omen. The rest of the party from House Stark along with Leila Castus looked upon the direwolf, uneasy.

"Do you want to hold it?" Jon asked Bran as he lifted up one of the direwolf pups and placed it in Bran's arms."Where will they go? Their mother's dead." Bran asked. "They don't belong down here." Replied one of Eddard's oldest advisors in both war and time.

"Better a quick death…They won't last long without their mother." Eddard agreed and Theon drew his dagger and quickly moved forward, apparently all too eager to serve Eddard as hastily as he could.

"Right. Give it here." Theon said as he held out a hand for the direwolf pup that Bran now clutched protectively to his chest."No!" Bran exclaimed, horrified as Theon snatched the direwolf pup from him.

"Put the blade away." Robb ordered with a scowl upon his face."I take orders from your father, not you." Theon reminded the oldest Stark child rather contemptuously."Please, Father." Bran begged, unable to bear the thought of the tiny direwolf pups being so ruthlessly killed.

"Sorry, Bran." Eddard replied as he turned away. Jon, who still remained by creek with a thoughtful expression on his face as he observed the direwolf pups turned to face the Lord of Winterfell and spoke.

"Lord Stark. There are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is a sigil of your house. They were meant to have them." Jon said and Leila smirked at her brother's cleverness as everyone looked to Eddard for his decision on the matter.

Eddard looked down at his younger son, whose eyes now shone with hope before he sighed jadedly. "You will train them yourselves…you will feed them yourselves…and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."Eddard muttered wearily and Bran smiled at his father as they began to collect the pups to take them back to Winterfell.

"What about you?" Bran asked as the gathered all the pups and he looked to Jon. "I'm not a Stark…Get on." Jon said calmly but Leila could hear the bitter undertone tone to his voice and wished with all her heart she could tell him the truth.

Suddenly something caught Jon and Leila's eye as they turned to leave. "What is it?" Robb asked when he noticed Jon and Leila weren't followingas Jon and Leila spotted two more direwolves. Jon lifted them up as everyone turned to see what Jon he had found.

The two direwolves were very different than the others. Both were males, but the first had pure white fur and red eyes, while the other also had white fur like the first but with patches of black and ice blue eyes.

"The runt of the litter. That one is yours, Snow." Theon said mockingly and Leila scowled at him."But there is still one left." Bran pointed out as he looked at the direwolf that Jon held with black and white fur.

"That one is Leila's." Eddard said a faint smile appeared on his face, now all the Stark children had a direwolf. Leila smiled as she took the direwolf into her arms and carried him back to her horse before the company continued to ride back to Winterfell.

"So what are you going to name yours Bran?" Leila asked as she kept her direwolf to her chest with one arm while the other held Shadow's reins as they came closer to Winterfell. "Hmmm…how about? Summer!" Bran said happily.

"Summer?" Robb asked unsure if that was a good name. "Yes, after my favorite season, Summer." Bran explained and Robb nodded in understanding."What about you Robb?" Jon asked as Robb looked at him before looking down at the grey direwolf in his arm.

"Grey Wind…And you, Jon, Leila?" Robb answered as he smiled at direwolf before looking back to his half-brother and his family's guest."Ghost." Jon replied referring to his direwolves albino fur before Leila spoke.

"Black Snow." Leila replied and Jon smiled at her. "Naming your wolf after the bastard are you, Leila?" Theon asked smugly with a smirk upon his face as Leila rolled her eyes. "That's Lady Castus to you…and to answer your question, no. But even if I was, its still a better name than Greyjoy." Leila replied frostily before Robb, Jon and Bran laughed at the scowl that formed on the Stark ward's face before they arrived back at Winterfell.

Once one of the stable boys took Shadow's reins, Leila with Black Snow still in her arms made her way to her room, where she found Draco waiting for her. "What is it?" Leila asked as she closed her room door and noticed the apprehensive expression on Draco's face.

"A raven came today for King's Landing." Draco replied as Leila took off her coat and placed Black Snow on her bed were he quickly got comfortable beneath her sheets. "Dark news on dark wings?" Leila guessed and Draco nodded in agreement before he spoke.

"Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King is dead." Draco said gravely and Leila looked at him sharply before she took a seat on his bed as she felt her knees go weak. "How did he die?" Leila asked calmly, although she felt a great deal of sadness.

Jon Arryn, the great Lord of the Vale was a wise counselor and canny tactician and although he never knew her true parentage, Leila truly loved and respected the man. "A fever." Draco replied as he walked closer to his mistress and he kneeled in front of her.

"So the one man keeping Robert from completely destroying the crown is dead." Leila stated gravely and Draco nodded. "There is another thing…Robert is coming to Winterfell." Draco said and Leila looked at him in surprise.

"He's making the journey this far north…there can be only one thing he wants." Leila guessed and Draco nodded once more in agreement. "He comes ask Lord Stark to take on the role of Hand of the King." Draco replied and Leila smirked.

"The smartest decision he's made since he took power." Leila stated irritably. "Indeed…Will we be here for his arrival?" Draco asked and Leila looked at him with a smirk upon her face as she spoke with a smile. "Of course we will."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	10. Chapter X: Arrival of The King

**Author's Note:**

****Here's the tenth chapter of my Game of Thrones fanfiction, **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**WARNING: Events in the story will be a little crisscrossed or drawn out compared to what happens in the show.**

**Chapter X – Arrival of The "King"**

Over the next moth, the castle was bustling with preparations for the King's arrival. But Leila paid no mind as the household ran around everyday like chickens with their heads cut off. Leila spent most of her time with either, Eddard, Jon, Bran, Rickon or Black Snow, who had grown immensely over the last month.

But Black Snow wasn't the only thing that had grown immensely, her bond with her brother and her direwolf became very strong over the last month and Leila like her brother had a very special bond with their direwolves. Although like most direwolves who were dark, Jon's albino direwolf and Leila's were very different than the other Stark children's.

Both Ghost and Black Snow were the only wolves born with their eyes open and were also very stealthy and unnaturally quiet, both are physically capable of making noise but usually prefer not to do so, unless they sense danger and danger was definitely was on the horizon as the king and his royal party was arriving today.

Leila stood with her head held high and hate in her heart as she stood in between Robb and Eddard as the entire household awaited the arrival of the king. She was dressed in a lovely crimson gown that really made her golden honey skin stand out as her hair lied in perfect curls down her back.

The royal procession would be arriving in mere minutes and Leila hated the fact that she was going to have to smile and laugh and pretend as if she loved Robert as he did her, but in truth really just wanted his head on a spike.

Lady Stark, who stood only a mere inches away from her husband and the Targaryen heir, was looking around frantically and it was only then did Leila realize that the younger Stark daughter was not present."Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?"Catelyn asked as she looked at Sansa.

All the Starks, along with ward and guest turned to face the red-haired girl, who simply shrugged her shoulders and Catelyn made a noise of annoyance, clearly aware that Arya was being rude by not turning up, when suddenly Arya quickly came running up a few moments later.

Eddard caught her by the arm and removing a metal helmet from her head as Robb and Leila looked on in amusement and Jon and Theon laughed quietly from behind them."Move!" Arya commanded, pushing Bran out the way so that she could take her place beside Sansa before the royal party came into view.

A blond-haired boy rode in first, accompanied by Lannister guardsman. He appeared thirteen or fourteen and by his fine cloak and smug expression and even though she hadn't seen him since he was a babe nine years ago, Leila knew without a doubt that this was the 'crown prince', Joffrey Baratheon. She also didn't fail to notice Sansa eyeing him off with a coy smile as Joffrey looked at her in approval and it seemed neither did Robb, judging by his terse frown on his young face.

The royal carriage drew up next, just as a fat man with greying dark hair rode forth on his horse and Leila concealed her revulsion as everyone bent to their knees before Robert as he dismounted his horse, for which he needed a stool for, which rather amused Leila.

Robert quickly crossed over to the Starks with a gruff expression on his face, stopping right in front of Ned as he made a discreet motion with his gloved hand and everyone rose. Once everyone was straightened Robert moved closer to Ned as they looked each other over.

"You've gotten fat." Robert commented and Leila restrained herself from rolling her eyes, he was one to talk, at least Ned could get off his own damn horse by himself. Ned made a motion with his head indicating the same before they both started laughing as they brought each other into a hug.

"Cate." Robert greeted Catelyn once he and Ned pulled back and gave her a one arm hugged before he rustled Rickon's hair, who stood next to his mother and moving back to Eddard. "Nine years. Where the hell have you been? Why haven't I seen you?" Robert asked as he looked at his old friend

"Guarding the north for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Eddard replied calmly as Leila brought her attention to the princess and the youngest prince as they exit the carriage, along with a fair-haired woman in her thirties who Leila remembered as Queen Cersei.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked to her sister, looking around for the youngest Lannister."Will you shut up?" Sansa ordered briefly turned to face her younger sister before looking back to the royal party.

"And who have we here?" Robert asked as he came to stop in front of Leila and she turned her gaze to him and smiled. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me, your grace." Leila said as she continued to smile at the king with no one but Draco knowing it was fake.

Robert continued to look at Leila, taking every detail of her face before recognition shone in his dark eyes. "Leila!" Robert exclaimed happily throwing his arms around her and hugged her tight. Leila laughed as she hugged him back, completely ignoring the cold look that Cersei was sending her way.

"My dear girl, how I've missed you. You must sing for me later, yes?" Robert asked and Leila nodded in fake enthusiasm as this seemed all too familiar to her as Robert smiled and with a kiss to her forehead Robert moved on to greet the rest of the Stark family as Leila wonder if Cersei even remembered her.

Nine years ago, when Leila was last in King's Landing with Arthur, Robert would have Leila show off her talent on many occasions, much to Cersei's annoyance and this of course sparked Cersei's monumental dislike towards Leila for the obvious love Robert showed her, even though then she was only a child.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother." Arya's voice cut in as Leila was brought out of her thoughts and turned her attention to one of the King's guard as he dismounted his horse and took off his helmet, revealing a blond-haired man around the same age as the queen as she made her way over.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa said through clenched teeth as Jaime's eye suddenly met Leila's and she kept her face expressionless as she looked upon the Kingslayer, her grandfather's killer who she had met briefly in King's Landing months prior and wondered what his fate would be when her family took power once more.

"My queen." Eddard greeted respectfully as he kissed Cersei's hand, but Leila could tell he did so reluctantly, before Catelyn followed the suite, bowing respectfully before Robert cut in. "Take me to your crypts. I want to pay my respects." Robert commanded andLeila saw the annoyance flash in Cersei's eyes.

"We've been traveling for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei said calmly but anyone could clearly see the irritation in her eyes. "Ned." Robert commanded, ignoring her words as he walked off towards the crypt and Ned reluctantly followed.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked once more and Cersei glanced over to her briefly before she went over to her brother, who had not taken his eyes of Leila. "Where is our brother? Go find the little beast." Cersei commanded angrily to her brother before he nodded before leaving to find his brother and the rest of Stark household and the royal party went into the castle.

Later Leila found herself seated at the table beside Sansa as lively, loud music resonated through the great hall and the sounds of drunken, merry men were everywhere. Laughter and shouting reigned supreme and chandeliers with hundreds of glimmering candles were overhead, but Leila did not mind, the feasts at Hawkeye were much worst.

Leila spent her time conversing with Starks and others from King's Landing as she felt Jaime Lannister's eyes on her all through out the night, but she choose to ignore him as she watched with a smile as Sansa spoke briefly with the queen and her mother.

When Sansa returned, she glanced across at Joffrey as the prince smiled back at her and Sansa's eyes widened with delight, before she leaned in to whisper to Leila."Look how handsome he is. I am to be his wife one day. Did you know that? Imagine…I shall be queen."

_Not if I have anything to do with it._ Leila thought to herself as Sansa gushed about Joffrey rather dreamily, darting a look at the said prince over her shoulder as she slid closer and Leila forced a smile, very much aware of the coldness in Joffrey's eyes.

"That would be wonderful." Leila said as she lied through her teeth. Leila had recognized that coldness that resided in the young prince's eyes, it was the same in Cersei's, well like mother like son, she guessed and she would be damned before she allowed that prat to take power.

Leila knew that although Sansa admired Joffrey, for that perfect prince facade he put up, he wasn't a good person, but she couldn't bring herself break Sansa's dreams like that, well in honesty she could but choose not to, Sansa was a smart girl and she would see Joffrey's true colors eventually.

Suddenly some brown-green paste flew across the table and hit Sansa in the cheek. Her mouth dropped open with indignation as over the other side of the table, Arya put down her spoon with a mischievous grin.

"Arya!" Sansa cried as Leila skillfully picked up her napkin and dabbed at Sansa's face, wiping the offending paste off. The red-haired girl cheeks were flushing a bright red with humiliation at being embarrassed in front of Joffrey.

"It's not funny!" Sansa shrieked as across from her, Robb and several other young men started to roar with laughter. "She always does this."Sansa said as Robb clambered to his feet with all seriousness as his mother had given him a meaningful look and crossed over to where Arya sat.

He picked her up and placed her down on her feet, giving her a small push away from the table."Time for bed." He said as he led her out of the room and when Leila caught someone entering the hall and immediately felt a grin break out across her face, Uncle Benjen.

Leila got up from her seat and made her way over to him as he finished speaking to Lord Stark. "Benjen!" Leila exclaimed happily as the ranger of the Night's watch turned around as a smile immediately broke out on his face and he wrapped his arms around her once she was in arm's length.

"Leila!" Benjen said as he hugged her close. "My have you grown. You're so beautiful, so much like Lyanna." He whispered as they pulled back and he looked his niece over and saw what a beautiful young woman she had turned out to be.

"I've missed you." Leila said as she came to stand beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they spoke quietly. "And I you…But I'm not sure how much you'll still miss me when I'll tell you what I've done." Benjen said and Leila rose an eyebrow at him.

"What have you done?" Leila asked as Benjen looked at her reluctantly. "Jon wants to come to Wall and take the black…and I told him we would talk about it more." Benjen said Leila felt her eyes go wide.

"You're encouraging him?" Leila asked incredulously, careful to keep her voice low. "He wants to join the Night's Watch." Benjen said calmly. "He wishes to go somewhere he's not treated like an outcast." Leila hissed at him.

"He wants to go somewhere where he can make a difference." Benjen said calmly as he refrained himself from smiling as he saw that same fire in her eyes that he saw although years ago when she was a child.

"He can make a difference. But not at the Wall, but with _me_." Leila protested and Benjen allowed a faint smile to appear on his lips as spoke. "So you plan to go ahead with your plans?" Benjen asked and Leila nodded in decisiveness.

Although Eddard knew nothing of Leila's plans, Benjen did and believe it or not he was _never_ told. But Benjen knew from the moment that Leila had found out about her parentage that she would not stand by and watch as Robert ruled and drank away her family's legacy, the only reason she waited this long was for Jon.

"Ambition. A trait that you and your brother carry well. Just tread carefully. " Benjen warned and Leila nodded in understanding but as she opened her mouth to speak when she felt someone pull on her sleeve, it was Rickon.

Leila smiled as she picked him up the youngest Stark, pulling him into her arms. "Now why aren't you in bed? It's very late." Leila said as the young Stark boy smiled at her. "Will you sing me asleep?" Rickon asked as he looked at with his beautiful brown eyes that made it impossible for her to refuse him.

"Of course." Leila replied before looking back to Benjen. "Go on. Talk to Jon when you have the chance. We'll speak more later." Benjen said with a smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead and ruffling Rickon's hair. "Alright…I'm going to retire as well." Leila said as she smiled to her uncle and then to Rickon as she left the dining hall to take Rickon to his room.

Once Rickon was fast asleep after hearing a lullaby Leila retired to her room for the night, unaware of a pair of green eyes had followed her ever since she left the grand hall and they belonged to no other than, Jaime Lannister.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	11. Chapter XI: Wants & Desires

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you all for the your great reviews. Here is the newest chapter for **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**Chapter XI– Wants & Desires**

Jaime Lannister didn't understand it as he made his way to his room inside the walls of Winterfell. This Leila Castus had managed to bewitched him somehow and he wasn't sure if this sacred him or intrigued him.

Tyrion had informed him about the girl's family and he couldn't believe how much this girl had grown since he last saw her, not to mention the fact he didn't recognized her all those months ago especially with that dream still imprinted in his mind.

He remembered nine years when Arthur Castus came to King's Landing after the Greyjoy Rebellion. Robert had summoned the girl to throne room and Jaime remembered as Leila entered, this girl no more that nine years, with long dark brown hair and eyes that Jaime could feel himself getting lost in, like everyone else did as she entered with her head held up high as a member of her father's guard followed her closely behind.

This little girl with the voice of angel that Jaime thought would no doubt grow into an absolute beauty and he was very happy to say that he was right. Jaime could feel himself just grow hard at the very thought of her body, although covered by the heavy northern dresses, her body was still one to be desired.

Jaime sighed as he entered his room, making sure to look the door behind him before dragging himself over to his bed and laid down on his bed before he closed his eyes as he allowed to darkness to take him.

_Jaime once again felt his heart racing in his chest as he opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the marble ceiling inside the Red Keep. Night had fallen, the stars shone in the night sky as the lit torches illuminated the room as Jaime realized his was naked inside of the King's bath room._

_He sat in the tub that __was filled almost to the brim with __most of his body submerged under the __warm water__ as steam rose from the water. Suddenly a soft feminine hand began to rise up from the water and rub softly against his wet chest as s__omeone emerged head only from the water._

_Jaime felt his eyes go wide as he came face to face with Leila as her hair lied drenched down her back and the rest of her body remained emerged underwater as she looked the Lannister dead in the eye._

_Jaime smiled as he cupped her warm cheek in his hand and she smiled at him, moving forward so that her naked chest was pressed up against him and brought him into a kiss. It was soft but became more passionate as Leila's wet __hands wove into his hair, tugging lightly at the roots. _

_Jaime moaned in pleasure and allowed his hands to trail down to her shoulders as Leila moved to straddle his waist and grind her hips against his; eliciting a moan from him as he began to leave a trail of wet kisses down her throat until his lips met her collar bone. _

_Jaime's hands moved down to her breasts, rubbing his finger tips over her taut nipples and Leila threw her head back, moaning as his lips attacked her throat, kissing everywhere he went. Leila's hand made its way down his muscular toned body as her hand brushed his unmistakable hardness._

_Jaime whimpered, breaking the kiss and turned his head inward to Leila's neck, his nose brushing against Leila' ear, making the girl shiver at the feel of his breath as Leila slowly began to stroke two fingers over Jaime's cock, slowly, teasingly. _

_Jaime's grip tightened on her hips in protest as she wrapped her fist around his length and pumped it with three slow strokes, enjoying the soft moans in her ear. Leila smiled as Jaime's groans became louder and she __leaned forward and brought him into a kiss. _

_The kiss started soft as before it turned heated and passionate as Jaime moaned against her lips and Leila's other hand tangled into his golden lock as she whispered his name that sent bolt of pleasure through his entire body."Jaime."_

Jaime's eyes flew open as he awoke from his dream, breathing heavily as his heart pounded in his chest. He looked around him, letting out a relieved sigh that was slightly tinged with disappointment as he noticed he was in his own quarters at Winterfell and not in King's Landing kissing Leila passionately as she stroked his manhood.

He swallowed heavily and ran a hand through his hair as he calmed down allowing his heart and breathing to slow down as he became painfully aware of the hard erection he was displaying. Jaime sighed in annoyance as he threw off his covers before relieving himself of the problem, the whole time thinking of Leila, before getting cleaned up and putting on some clothes before leaving to find the real thing.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the moment Leila was awake and a dressed in a black and navy dress that allowed her warmth and modesty, she made her way to Jon's chambers. As she reached his door, Leila knocked softly against the door as she waited patiently for Jon to answer.<p>

"Enter." Jon called from inside the room and Leila smiled as she pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by Jon as he spotted her by his bed before he crossed over and brought her into a tight hug.

Over the last month, Jon and Leila had grown extremely close as was to be expected. Jon truly now did love Leila like a sister and they would spend countless nights talking about everything and anything.

"Leila! What can I do for you?" Jon asked as he released her and closed his room door for privacy. "I spoke to Benjen last night." Leila replied calmly as she could, although she was raving on the inside and Jon instantly tensed knowing that she would not like his decision.

"He tells me, you plan to go to Wall and take black." Leila continued as she watched Jon's reaction, trying with all her might not to get angry and scream at him. "Yes that is true." Jon said calmly and Leila narrowed her eyes at him as her control began to slip.

"But why?" She asked exasperated as she threw her hands upon in the air in frustration. "Because I wish to make something of myself. Instead of being Lord Stark's bastard boy." Jon retorted with a bitter tone to his voice.

"And you will. But why the Wall? Do you ever any idea what you're giving up?" Leila asked as she crossed the distance between them until she and him were only standing mere centimeters away from each other, her eyes shining with understanding and desperation.

"Yes, I do…and it doesn't matter. No one wants to marry a bastard boy." Jon replied with the same bitter tone in his voice and Leila felt her heart clench. She wanted to say marry me, with the thought that he would probably change his mind, but she could not.

Although the Targaryens were famous for marriages between brothers and sisters to keep the bloodline pure, Leila and Ageon had agreed that it was tradition that they didn't want to carry on. But perhaps she could convince him to marry her and delay his departure and tell him the truth before they were officially married.

Leila loved Jon and didn't want him going to the Wall, but at her side and soon at Ageon's and Daenerys', but she didn't want him there by deceiving him, no matter the reason. She wanted to tell him truth, but if it was dangerousto tell him before, it was even more dangerous to tell him now, especially with the king's court around.

"I just want a home where I won't be judged." Jon continued dejectedly when Leila didn't answer. He wasn't surprised that she didn't offer to marry him, its not that she wouldn't most likely do it to stop him from going to Wall, but he and her both knew they didn't feel that way about each other and never would.

"Then come to Nightfall. You won't be judged there. You can a new home there, with me. And we will make our names known, _together_." Leila said with hope in her eyes but it turned to sadness as Jon shook his head.

Jon wanted to say he would go with her, but he already made up his mind, he was going to make his mark at the Wall, like Uncle Benjen had done before him. Its not that he didn't want to be with Leila, but he had to make his mark on his own and perhaps if it was meant to be, he would join Leila at Hawkeye or where she may be and they would be together again.

"There is nothing I can say that will make you change your mind is there?" Leila asked miserably as if she guessed his thoughts. "No. There's not." Jon said remorsefully as he watched a single tear fall from Leila's eyes.

Leila said nothing as she turned around and left Jon's room. She didn't know where she was going but she need to clear her head. It seemed she was going to have to take back the throne by herself at least until Ageon joined her.

Leila supposed she was on her own now, which meant that she was seriously going to have to rethink her plans if Jon was longer apart of the equation, Leila knew even when Jon became a great ranger of the Night's watch like Benjen, he would never leave the Wall behind, he was fiercely loyal and once he took black there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>Once Jaime had left his room he head to the great hall for some breakfast in hopes of seeing Leila, but much to his disappointment she was no where in sight. Jaime was headed out to the training yard when he spot Leila's direwolf heading into the crypts.<p>

Curious to why the pup would be heading in there, Jaime followed the pup into the dark crypts. Jaime stayed at a distant as he followed the pup through dim lit maze of tunnels that made up the crypt.

The direwolf turned to look at him briefly, obviously aware of his presence before Jaime suddenly stopped and hid in the darkness provided by one of the tombstones as he spotted Leila standing by what he presumed was Lyanna Stark's tombstone as she placed a single winter rose into the statue's hand.

Leila's direwolf went to sit by her obediently as she raised her hand to the statue's face and caressed its stone cheek and Jaime's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Lyanna had died when Leila was only two years old, what attachment could Leila possibly have with her?_ Jaime thought but didn't ponder the question for long as he returned his attention back to Leila as she began to sing.

_Dancing bears - Painted wings - Things I almost remember - And a song someone sings - Once upon a December - Someone holds me safe and warm - Horses dance through a silver storm - Figures dancing gracefully - Across my memory - Far away - Long ago - Glowing dim as an ember - Things my heart used to know - Once upon a December - Someone holds me safe and warm - Horses prance through a silver storm - Figures dancing gracefully - Across my memory - Far away long ago - Glowing dim as an ember - Things my heart used to know - Things it yearns to remember - And a song someone sings - Once upon a December_

Jaime could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as she sang. The voice that had remained in his memory all these years was nothing compared to the masterpiece that enchanted his mind only moments earlier.

Jaime had never heard anything so beautiful and it made his desire for her grow even greater. With one last look to Lyanna's tombstone, Leila turned around to leave as Jaime retreated further into the darkness of the tomb to remain hidden. Leila soon passed him with her direwolf following loyally behind as they left the crypts before Jaime followed after her only moments later.

Jaime managed to follow Leila all the way to godswood where her she sat looking at tree with an expression Jaime could not decipher when she suddenly turned to face him and he spoke. "May I join you?"

**{The Song: Anastasia – Once Upon A December}**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	12. Chapter XII: Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you all for the your great reviews. Here is the newest chapter for **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**Chapter XII – Bewitched**

After speaking to Jon, Leila journeyed into the crypts with Black Snow following faithfully behind. Although Leila had been in the North for more than a month now, she had never been into the crypts to see her mother's tomb.

It had been too painful to somewhat face her. Would she be proud of her? Was the question that always stayed engraved in her mind. Leila hadn't seen her month since the Sack of King's Landing and something things were still a blur and she still had no idea why her mother died.

Leila could feel tears silently falling down her cheeks as she placed a winter rose into the statue's hand. Leila had been told of the great tourney when her father crowned her mother, the Queen of Love and Beauty and it only seemed fitting.

Leila lifted her hand and caressed the cheek of her mother's statue as she began to sing the song her father had wrote for her mother. Leila remembered as a child, no matter how young she was, her father would sing to her mother as she and Jon were seemingly asleep and he would hold her close in the moonlight.

Once Leila finished singing she wiped her eyes making sure to leave no traces of her sadness of the loss of her mother and now brother…but she supposed she wasn't losing him, he was just very far way now more than ever.

Once making sure she was fully presentable Leila left the crypts and ventured to godswood with Black Snow following closely behind as the small wooded area enclosed by the castle walls, the place of worship to the old gods, came into view.

Leila sat down on a log in front of godswood and simply started at the tree in silence for a few moments as her thoughts went wild, it was everything from her parents, Jon, Ageon and Daenerys and her plans to take back the throne.

Ageon, her half-brother and the rightful heir to throne before her and Jon, whom she loved with all her heart and missed dearly. Daenerys, her father's sister whom she hadn't seen in months and was greatly attached to. Leila wondered if she had been married to the horse lord yet, there had been no word yet of her welfare, but Leila prayed to what ever higher power that they were both safe.

Suddenly Leila snapped out of her thoughts as Black Snow's head perked up and looked behind her. Leila turned, making sure to have easy access to the knife that she had hidden on her person as she came face to face with Jaime Lannister, Kingslayer.

"May I join you?" He asked and Leila raised an elegant eyebrow at the request, noticing strangely that it was not a command, which was certainly not the norm for a Lannister. Lannister always took what they wanted no questions asked, it one of the traits of the family that Leila admired and hated all at the same time.

Leila wasn't sure what to think of Jaime's politeness. Was he playing a game? Or was he being genuine? But even though Leila had yet to come to a decision about whether or not she would slit his throat or count him as pawn to be used at her disposal, Leila nodded, still maintain her expressionless mask as she turned her attention back to the tree.

Jaime sighed as he sat down beside her,Leila keeping her gaze straight ahead as she waited for him to speak. "Do you believe in the old gods?" He asked as he kept his gaze focused on her. "No." Leila replied emotionlessly and Jaime sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"What do you believe in?" Jaime asked and Leila turned to look at him, her face still expressionless. "I believe in none of the gods, old or new…I do however believe that is one power that surpasses all of the power that these so called gods possess. I believe that there is one power that is every where and needs no statues or trees to prove its existence." Leila said and Jaime kept his gaze locked on hers the whole time.

"So if this great power needs no statues or trees. By what do you know it exists?" Jaime wondered. "Faith…Purely by faith." Leila said and Jaime nodded in understanding. It was true Leila didn't believe in the new or old gods, all she saw was a disfigured tree.

"What do you believe in, Ser?" Leila asked, wanting to know about the man that left more questions than answers. "I however believe in nothing. Not the gods...and certainly not in this power." Jaime replied and Leila nodded in acceptance.

"Ah…man who believes he controls his own destiny." Leila guessed with a faint smile on her face. "Don't you?" Jaime challenged with a smirk upon his face. "I do. But, we can't control the universe. We can bend the universe to our will but it will only go so far." Leila retorted with a smile before getting up and started to walk away with Black Snow following.

Jaime smiled at her wisdom before he followed after her, quickly catching up to her slow strides with his large ones. She was gazing straight ahead of her as she felt his long, elegant fingers wrap around her upper arm, halting her movements.

Leila kept her expressionless as she turned around and faced him as he smiled at her and he slowly let go of her arm. "But if there was moment that I believed that they exist, it would be when I see the world's beauty, because perhaps it is a gift from the gods." He said with a sly smile and Leila raised an eyebrow at him.

"Beauty…and have you seen this beauty?" Leila asked him calmly and Jaime smiled at her. "I believe I have." Jaime said with a smile at her as he brushed a escape strand of hair behind her ear softly, caressing her cheek before placing his hand once more back to his side.

"Ser Lannister…" Leila began before Jaime cut her off. "Jaime, please. . . Ser Lannister is my father." He interrupted her gently and Leila's raised an eyebrow at the request."Would you prefer to be called, 'Kingslayer' then?" Leila question and Jaime pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No, my Lady. . . Ser Lannister is just fine." Jaime replied emotionlessly as he felt his desire for this woman grow even more if possible even through his discomfort of hearing his given name after killing the mad king.

Leila's tongue and mind were sharp and her eyes alone could melt a man or cut him in two. Leila was the type of woman that would protect the ones she held dear but would slit the throat of anyone who means they harm and that he admired about her.

"You don't like being called 'Kingslayer' do you?" Leila questioned as she registered his reaction. Jaime said nothing as he locked his green eyes with her dark brown ones as she looked deep into his eyes as if seeing his soul.

Leila could feel her mind reeling with new questions as she looked into Jaime's eyes. Jaime didn't like the name, Kingslayer. His reaction only showed Leila that he was not a man to break his word without reason, so why did he kill her grandfather?

"Jaime then." Leila said and Jaime grinned as she moved back to their original topic. "What would a man; such as yourself do with this beauty?" Leila continued and Jaime grin became wider as he stepped closer to her and gently ran a finger down her cheek.

"I would worship her as the goddess she is." Jaime said and Leila smirked as she steeped closer to him, so that their bodies were now pressed against each other and she brushed her lips lightly against his.

"And bring her unimaginable pleasure every time you visited her bed. Making her come and scream your name in the throws of passion." Leila whispered seductively against his lips and Jaime's eyes became hooded with lust as his breathing became ragged and his pants got tighter with his obvious erection.

"Yes." He whispered and Leila smiled, completely aware of what she was doing to him. "You want the honor that countless man have already fought for…but only one succeed." Leila whispered and Jaime's eyes flashed open and narrowed in anger.

"Who?" He growled and Leila merely smiled but offered no answer, which only seemed to infuriate him more as the mere thought of someone else touching her, pleasing her and being where he so longed to be infuriated him to no end.

"Who?" he growled out more forcefully, but an unaffected Leila just smirked. "Why are you jealous? Are you jealous to know that someone else was once already deep inside of me? Taking my maiden hood…Did you want it to be you?" Leila taunted. "Yes." Jaime hissed. "Wishful thinking." Leila said with a smile before leaving an angry, aroused Jaime behind.

Although Leila was very attracted to Jaime, hell there wasn't one young woman in the Seven Kingdoms that could say there weren't. But Leila wanted to know where he stood in her plans before she allowed herself to get involve with him physically and most importantly, emotionally because Leila definitely intends to enjoy the lion, but she has big plans and she wasn't sure where he fit in with them and until she came to a decision, Jaime Lannister was to be kept at a distance and out of her bed…for now anyway.

* * *

><p>For the next few days everywhere Leila walked, she could feel Jaime's eyes on her, although over time, she noticed his eyes no longer held only lust, but curiosity and want, but Leila still retained her distance as she observed him from afar and although she had yet to come to a decision, she could feel her lust and need for the man grow each day and wondered how much longer she could hold out until she gave in to her desires.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaime Lannister couldn't bear to tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him as Leila gracefully twirled around the dance floor with Eddard Stark's bastard boy's arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand holding hers in a gentle grasp.<p>

Jaime watched the grins on their faces as laughter bubbled forth from their throats as two conversed silently. Jaime could see from his time in Winterfell, Jon and Leila were very close, but unlike the rest of the men in the room who didn't have their cocks chained to their wives and then again some who did, Jon was the only one who looked at Leila with sisterly love and not lust and he wondered why that was.

Suddenly Jaime was brought out his thoughts as another member of the Kingsguard, Mandon Moore, clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I don't what you did, but you might want to make it right?"Mandon said as he took a gulp of his wine and Jaime raised an eyebrow at him indicating that he was unaware of what he was implying.

"There has to be a reason why good Queen Cersei is giving you the glare of death, my friend and by the looks of it, it is a painful one." Mandon said as he and Jaime turned their gazes towards the queen sitting across the hall, who was indeed glaring at her brother and lover with a look of poisoned daggers. Jaime merely smiled innocently as he raised his goblet to her, only for her to scoff and looked away in anger, glaring at Leila.

"She truly is a beauty." Mandon said as he went back to gazing at Leila with Jaime following suit. "A true woman to be desired…I can't say wouldn't want her in my bed." Mandon continued and Jaime nodded in agreement, but to be honest, Jaime no longer wanted her just in his bed.

Sure the images of Leila with her head thrown back, beautifully enticing moans emanating from her mouth as he brought her to unimaginable pleasure over and over again still played in his mind, but ever since that day at godswood' Jaime found himself craving more than just her body. He wanted her wanted everything, her mind, her heart; her soul and wanted to give her his in return.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Dreams

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you all for the your great reviews. Here is the newest chapter for **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**Chapter XIII –Dreams**

_Jaime opened his eyes and once again found himself in King's Landing. He stood on the King's balcony as the stars shone brightly in the night sky and the breeze from the sea blew lightly against his bare chest._

_Jaime turned around and walked back into the refurbished room that seemed to be the norm in his dreams to see Leila standing by the fireplace. She stood with her back turned in a black nightgown that was practically see through as Jaime gaze at her, taking in every inch of her body. _

_Her curvaceous, toned, athletic body could be seen clearly as her nightgown attractively hugged to curves of her body, showing her long legs and beautifully formed, ample and firm breasts that made his mouth water as she reached up a hand to take out the pins letting her silky, chestnut tresses flow down her back. _

_Jaime, now fully in the room, moved towards her; not saying a word as he ran a hand down her neck, turned her around and pulled her gently to him. She did nothing to stop him as she look at him with her dark brown eyes that said everything that neither of them knew how to say…out loud, at least. _

_Jaime kissed her, closing his eyes as her intoxicating scent of vanilla, lavender and something else, some wild, something he couldn't place, evaded his senses, but it didn't matter as the way she tasted was even better, sweet and inviting._

_Jaime broke the kiss momentarily as he lifted Leila into his arms, holding her close to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not once breaking eye contact as he carried her towards the bed. _

_Jaime lied Leila down on the bed and crawled up the bed to her. Her eyes darkened with lust as she ran her hands down his toned muscled back as she curved her body into his, pressing against him promiscuously._

_"Leila." Jaime whispered kissing her sun tanned shoulder and she moaned as he did so again and her slender hands ran through his blonde mane. Jaime locked his eyes with hers before he grasped the end Leila night gown and ripped it open showing her body fully in all its glory._

_Soon they were both lying bare on the soft sheets of the royal bed as they lost themselves in their passion and Jaime made his way down her chest raining kisses everywhere worshiping every inch of her body like the goddess she was._

_Jaime leaned down kissing one kneecap first and then the other running his tongue down and up again, Leila bitting her lip watching him as he slowly placed his kisses higher and closer to her prized point, that was begging for attention._

_Jaime knew what she wanted and was most happy to oblige as he ran his nose through her most delicate area and immediately found himself immersed in her scent as she bucked into him. Jaime smiled as he gently spread her nether lips and inserted his wet tongue there. _

_Leila cried out his name as her hands once more found his golden locks and he continued lapping at her folds as her sweet, ambrosia flowed into his mouth, collecting most of it there before swallowing her sweet nectar and it wasn't long before she broke apart panting his name._

_Jaime looked up at her to see her watching him as he found his way back up her body and Leila smiled weakly, still coming down from her high as they kissed once, moaning simultaenously at the intimacy as they shared her taste._

_Jaime let his tongue enter her mouth much like it had done before as he rubbed his manhood against her, silently asking to become one and she raised her hips wrapping her legs around his waist before he thrust into her. _

_Leila screamed in pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and holding on to him as he was her, Jaime was finally inside of her now and he loved it. He loved every second of it and didn't waste much time pulling out and returning to her just to hear his name being called._

_The way she felt was incredible, it was beyond words and he was already addicted to her. She bared her neck to his waiting mouth as he surged forward on a powerful thrust and he held on, making both of them moan. _

_It felt like forever and he never wanted it to stop but she went over the edge again and then again as he changed positions pulling her up higher and going as deep as he could before he too slipped into heaven._

_They lay in the afterglow, kissing and touching as Leila smiled, looking as beautiful and innocent as before as they stared into each other's eyes as she threw a long, curved leg over his own and Jaime smiled as he looked her directly in the eyes before he spoke. "I love you, my Queen."_

Jaime shot up in his bed, breathing hard, his eyes wide with shock and sweat slicking his skin as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. Jaime was no longer surprised by these dreamsn but why did he call her, his queen? And why were these dreams always in King's Lading? And in the King's chambers again no less?

Not that he didn't mind making love to Leila as she made the most wonderful sounds as they joined their bodies and were pressed in the most intimate embraces and passionate kisses, this dream excited and confused Jaime.

Jaime swallowed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair and finally calmed down his raging heart and his breathing slowed, it was then that Jaime became intensely aware of a sticky feeling at his hips and stomach.

Apparently that dream had been more real then he realized. _Wonderful!_ Jaime thought sarcastically with a sigh as he threw aside the covers and moved over to the pitcher of cold water sitting on the end of a nearby end table and cleaned himself off. Before taking a large gulp of water straight form the pitcher as he leaned over the table as he focused on the dream, trying to figure out what it meant, unaware he was not alone in that plight.

* * *

><p>Leila awoke with a gasp as her heart beat frantically in her chest, her breathing ragged. That dream had been so real, that it was if she could still feel his skin against hers and the warmth of his touch. Leila swallowed heavily as she ran a hand through his hair as she finally noticed the moisture between her legs and groaned as she got out of bed and Black Snow's head piped up, sensing his mistress's displeasure.<p>

Once getting cleaned and changed, an aggravted Leila placed Black Snow in Bran's care before she marched down to the training yard with her ebony hair tied back wearing her custom made version of men's clothing, her dark brown eyes full of determination and frustration as she gripped Winter's Eye tightly in her hand.

Draco said nothing as she entered the training the field and immediately took a battle stance. Draco and Leila would practice often, but when she was angry or frustrated as she was now, she would let it out on the battle field or in this case, the training yard.

"You seem troubled, my lady. Are you alright?" Draco asked as he came to stand in front of her in a battle stance of his own, sword in hand. Leila said nothing as she lunged at Draco. She didn't want to talk nor even think about her dream.

She wasn't sure what it meant. Yes, she lusted after him and she was pretty sure that she wasn't the first woman to ever dream of him, but Jaime had called her, his queen. What did that mean? Did that mean he was to be her ally in her plans to take back the throne or after. But how? He was Cersei's brother and pet and who knows what else. Would his feelings for her destroy Cersei's hold on him?

"I don't wish to speak of it."Leila said coldly before Leila and Draco traded several blows as Leila moved with the grace of a dancer and the speed of a striking snake. Draco marveled at her skill, he had never had a pupil like her; she was his best and favorite student.

Despite her gender, Leila certainly knew how to wield a sword and Draco had been around long enough to know a warrior when he saw one and at this moment this warrior whom Draco loved like a daughter was very torn.

"My lady. What is it?" Dracoasked in a placidly tone that seemed all too familiar to Leila that she couldn't quite suppress a smile that came to her face. Draco had be charged with her safe keeping since she was a baby and he was always like a second father, or perhaps the better term is third father, but he always cared to know what was going on with her.

"Nothing...It was just a dream." Leila said indifferently and Draco narrowed his eyes at her. Draco doubted that, he could see how much this dream affected her, although not in her movements, which just showed her ability to separate her feelings in battle, but it was very much present in her eyes.

"Tell me." Draco said, but sounded more like a request than a command and Leila shook her head. "I really think you don't want to know." Leila said with a light chuckled as she looked at her sword's master. "And why not?" Draco challenged and Leila smiled at him before she spoke.

"It's contains more of an intimate and sensual nature." Leila replied and smirked as she watched Draco's eye widen slightly. "Do you wish to hear it now?" Leila teased and Draco frantically shook his head in reply which earned him comical laugh from Leila.

Draco and Leila sparred for a half an hour longer, before Robb, Jon and Theon joined them. "Not bad for a girl." Theon stated arrogantly as his eyes roamed of Leila's form that was more visible than from when she is in her normal clothes.

Leila narrowed her eyes at him as Draco came to stand beside her. "Better then you." Draco stated emotionlessly as he noticed that Greyjoy's eyes were everywhere else but Leila's face. "I doubt that." Greyjoy said conceitedly and Leila rose an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Leila questioned as she took a step closer to Theon and looked at him with cold eyes, that made grown men quiver. "Absolutely." Theon replied with a smirk and Leila smiled as moved away from him and took a battle stance unaware of a pair of green eyes watching her, that belonged to one, Jaime Lannister.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	14. Chapter XIV: Giving In

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you all for the your great reviews. Here is the newest chapter for **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**Chapter XIV – Giving In**

After having some breakfast and avoiding his sister, Jaime headed towards the stables in search of Leila as he could not find her in the castle, knowing she was very fond of her horse, when he saw her in training yard with Draco as the older Stark boys and Theon Greyjoy joined them.

Jaime felt his eyes narrow as he took in Leila's strange attire, strange for a woman anyway. She wore a cream blouse with dark blue embroidery, a blue corset, black breaches, black boots and a black jacket with the Castus family sigil, no doubt keeping her warm for the northern weather.

Jaime moved closer but remain hidden from view so he could hear was being as he saw Leila getting irritated at Greyjoy. Jaime rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity as he challenged Leila. Although Jaime had never seen her use a sword, the tales of her skill with a blade was well known through out the kingdoms, Arthur Castus raised no fool.

And from what Jaime could see the tales were true as she was no stranger to the sword as she took a battle stance and held the weapon skillfully in her hands. _Could this woman get any better?_ Jaime wondered as Theon moved towards her with a smirk upon his ugly face.

"Theon, do you really think that is wise?" Jon asked with a knowing smirk on his face, which lead Jaime to believe he knew the extent of Leila'stalent with a blade. "Shut it, Snow. She's just a girl." Theon said arrogantly.

"You'd be rather surprised about what this girl can do." Leila replied icily, whipping her sword in a swift crisscross pattern in front of her that made Theon take a staggering step back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…much." Leila said with a smirk and Jon and Robb laughed as Draco remained quite and Theon scowled as he drew his sword.

Jaime smirked at Leila's cunning as she waited patiently for Theon to make the first move as he circled Leila like a lion hunting his prey while Leila watched him the whole time, eyes vigilant the whole time.

Suddenly Theon lunged for her and a small smile played on Jaime's lips as Leila raised her sword, quickly parrying back Theon's blow and moving into an offensive position. Jaime watched Leila closely as he watch her spin and whirl her sword like an extension of her arm.

She moved with a fluid gracefulness, that he had spent years learning, where for her it was just natural. Her style was completely unique, but it worked. Her technique was not one that does not rely on physical strength alone.

From what Jaime could tell, Leila could take out a bigger opponent with ease. Her technique relies on agile, fierce and efficient counter attacks that do not allow her opponent to regain their composure or adjust their attacks.

It was by the use of her technique she made Theon stumble before whipping around with a speed that nobody but Draco and Jon had thought possible, kicking him in the back and making him crash to the dirt.

"That was amazing." Robb exclaimed, utterly amazed and Jaime couldn't help but smile in agreement as Leila smirked, brushing a strand of her dark hair from her eyes as she watched an embarrassed Theon, now covered in dirt clambered to his feet, sheathing his sword grimacing as he moved over to the heir of Winterfell.

"You fight her." Theon spat angrily and Leila tilted her head to the side with an elegant eyebrow raised daring Robb to try and Jaime couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle as he watched Robb shake his head frantically. Smart boy.

But it seemed Jaime wasn't as quite as he thought as Leila's eyes suddenly met his and he could see the lust and uncertainty that grew in her eyes, that no doubt matched his own as visions of his dream flashed in his mind.

Leila said nothing as she sheathed her sword and began to talk towards the stables before Draco came up behind and grabbed her arm bring her to halt. "Are you alright, my lady?" He asked as Leila nodded, but you could tell she was shaken, by what Jaime did not know.

"I'm alright. I'm just going for a ride." Leila said as Draco released his grip on her. "I'll get my horse." Draco said as he moved forward but stopped short as he Leila shook head. "No. Alone." She said softly and Draco looked at her disapprovingly.

"My lady, it is very dangerous for you to beyond the castle walls on your own." Draco said and Leila nodded in understanding. "I know, but I can take care of myself. I just want to be alone." Leila replied and Jaime could tell that Draco didn't like the idea but he agreed none the less.

* * *

><p>Leila raced out the gates of Winterfell on Shadow's back with no certain destination in mind. She was about a mile away from Winterfell when the sound of hooves that did not belong to Shadow pounding vigorously against the earth reached her ears.<p>

Leila looked back to see Jaime Lannister following behind her on his own steed, Kesar. They were soon side by side as they galloped for miles before Leila pulled her horse to a stop as they came upon a heavily wooded area.

Jaime came to a stop beside her before he dismounted and tied his horse's reins to a tree and moved towards Shadow to see him already bounded, but no Leila in sight. "Leila." Jaime called out when suddenly the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention.

Jaime turned around to locate the source of the sound when he noticed it came from within the trees. Jaime carefully made his way inside the trees. Jaime walked through the thick trees as he tried to find Leila, when he noticed something black lying on the ground.

Jaime walked over and picked the object and noticed it was Leila's jacket. Jaime looked around for her when the sound of rushing water reached his ears. Jaime followed the sound as he soon found himself in front of a secluded waterfall.

The waterfall was absolutely beautiful, the water looked like shimmering diamonds in northern sun. Leila stood by the bank staring blankly into the water as Jaime placed her jacket on the ground a few feet away before coming to stand behind her. He watched the way she seemed to know he was there but didn't acknowledge him.

"I dreamed about you last night." Jaime said as he placed his hands on her hips and kept them there as she made no move to stop him, keeping her eyes locked on the rushing water as their minds flooded with visions of their strange dream and the amazing sex contained within.

"As did I." Leila said and Jaime smiled as he pulled her body to his leaving no space between them. "What happened in this dream?" Jaime whispered into her ear and Leila turned to look into his gorgeous green eyes as Jaime wrapped his arms around her waist. "You worshiped me…You were mine and I was yours."Leila said as she kept her eyes locked with his.

"And I would be honored if I was allowed to worship you properly. If you would permit me?" Jaime asked as he gazed into her eyes and Leila gave a shiver in response. There was nothing she wanted more, perhaps as much as the Iron Throne, but as Jaime leaned in to kiss her, Leila turned her head away and Jaime pulled back in confusion.

"Why do you turn away from me?" Jaime asked, confused by her actions. It wasn't by coincidence that both of them had dreamed about the other the previous night. Jaime knew this hunger for Leila wasn't some passing sport, she was the sweetest fruit he had ever known and craved it more than anything.

"It can never be." Leila said sadly as she continued to look away from him. Leila could feel her heart beating wildly in chest as she said the words, there was no denying it, she wanted him, not just in her bed but at her side, that much was clear now but she wasn't sure she could take that risk.

"Why not? I am yours and you are mine. Why can't that be?" Jaime asked, grasping her chin lightly and turned her face to him as he looked deep into her dark brown eyes. "We could destroy each other." Leila said sadly as she faced the truth.

"Or we could make each other great." Jaime professed before leaning in once more to kiss her, instead this time she didn't stop him as she kissed him back softly and wrapped her arms around him.

Jaime and Leila kissed each other deeply, passionately as they hit the grassy floor of the water bank, Leila's hands buried deep within his golden locks and his arms wrapped tightly around her, their legs entwined.

Without breaking the kiss, Jaime expertly untie the laces of her corset before taking it and the shirt off leaving her chest bare and cupped her breast in his hand as her breathing became ragged. Jaime continued to kiss her again, her nipples pebbling under his callused palms.

Leila removed his jacket and shirt before skillfully untied the cords of his pants and wormed her hand inside and wrapped her hand around his already erect cock. A gasp fell from his lips as she stroked him and he kneaded her breasts gently, slowly, their breathing quickening, Leila letting out a moan as Jaime reached down and stroked her womanhood gently through her pants and smiled as he undid her pants and pulled it off her allowing him to see her body in all its glory.

"Beautiful." Jaime whispered as he gazed at her hungrily before he attacked her with a hungry kiss before gently pushing her unto her back, their discard clothes cushioning her as he climbed onto top of her, his muscular arms supporting themselves on either side of her head.

Jaime gazed down at her, his hair falling into his face a bit, looking incredibly sensual as he leaned down and kissed her fiercely as her arms wrapped around his back, her fingers tracing his back muscles as he reached down to massage my breasts gently, teasing my nipples with his fingers as she arched into his hand, letting out a quiet moan.

He broke the kiss and leaned down before he took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on it gently shooting pleasure through her body and Leila stroked him some more, earning a moan from him as well.

Jaime slipped his pants off, exposing his large rock hard cock as Leila stroked it few times quickly, causing him to groan and close his eyes in pleasure. Jaime leaned down and meeting her eyes as his hand found it way back to her surprisingly shaven womanhood as he rubbed small circles on her moist clit and took her breast into his mouth once again.

He soon pushed himself back up and kissed her again passionately as aligned his cock with her entrance. His eyes met her as he gently slipped inside of her and he hissed as her tight walls enclosed around him.

He began to move in and out of her effortlessly as he skillfully made love to her, giving her gentle kisses now before it became more heated as the pleasure she was feeling soon grew into something phenomenal.

Leila wrapped a leg around his waist and pulling him closer to her, her hand in his golden mane as he continued to move in and out of her, their breathing quickened even more and the pleasure became something that could only describe as ecstasy. Jaime hit her spot again and again, finally sending her over the edge, panting and moaning as her walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge too as he came inside of her.

Leila pulled him down into her as he continued to thrust into her gently and slowly, riding out our orgasms together and she held him to her as he collapsed on top of her, pulling out of her slowly and their breathing slowed as she stroked his hair lovingly and he pulled away from her to meet his eyes as he spoke. "So…who was your first?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	15. Chapter XV: Destroy or Build

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you all for the your great reviews. Here is the newest chapter for **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**Chapter XV –Destroy or Build**

"So…who was your first?" Jaime asked innocently as he lied in between Leila's legs, both their bodies naked and covered in a thin sheet of sweat as they lied on the fur covers of Leila's bed and Leila laughed, this wasn't the first time he was asking. It had been few weeks after that day in the woods were Jaime and Leila had made love for the first time and every time when they would finish their love making Jaime would ask her the same question that Leila still refused to answer.

Over the last few weeks Jaime and Leila kept their new found relationship a secret, no one knew; however Leila suspected Draco did, but chose to ignore it. But even through their secrecy, Jaime and Leila could not contain the grins they would get on their faces when they would see each other from across the hall or while passing each other as the walked the halls and streets of Winterfell.

They would met in the dead of night, while the whole castle slumbered around them as they would usher each other into either his or her rooms, checking the hallway in case anyone had seen them, before closing and locking themselves in and they would then fall into each other's arms, laughing and grinning before they would make passionate love for the rest of the night.

Jaime was careful not to get her pregnant, although the thought of her baring his child did entice him, but Leila was a lady of a royal house and it certainly would tarnish her name should she give birth to a bastard.

"Why do you want to know? Leila asked as she rolled them over so she was straddling him. "Because I want to know." Jaime stated irritably and Leila rose an eyebrow at him."Why?" She pressed once more and Jaime rolled his eyes at her stubbornness as he reluctantly gave in, this wasn't first time they were having this conversation.

"Because I need to know who I need to kill." Jaime said with a seriousness that didn't make Leila doubt him for a second."So who was it?" Jamie asked once more and Leila rolled off of him and lied with her back to him staring at the fireplace that filling the room with a warm glow.

"I'm not telling you." Leila said simply and Jaime's eyes narrowed as he sighed as he pulled her back unto her back, but she didn't look at him as she kept her eyes fixated on the flames, continuing to ignore him presence and they lied silence for while before Jaime smiled mischievously suddenly as he spread her legs open and began to move his fingers against her naked core.

A moan tore from Leila's throat and Jaime's eyes darkened in lust as he felt his cock harden once more as he trailed his fingers across her nether lips to her entrance and slid in slowly."Who was it?" Jaime asked as he began to thrusthis long fingers inside of her.

Leila said nothing as her eyes met his for a few brief seconds before Jaime pulled his fingers out of her and brought them into his mouth which he instantly regretted as he became painfully hard at tasting her essence, like he had just found the tastiest of flavor in the world and would just go insane if he was suddenly depraved of it. He wanted the woman in front of him. He wanted to take her all over again, but first.

"Who was it?" Jaime asked her more forcibly and Leila moaned as he brought his hand back to her core and plunge his fingers back into her as he pumped his fingers into her even faster now and Leila couldn't help but arch into his touch as she found herself unable to resist him.

"Lancel Lannister." Leila answered and Jaime's eyes widen at his cousin's name as he continued to his movements. "When?" He all but growled but it did nothing but send a pleasure filled shiver down her spine.

"About a year ago…Your uncle came to Hawkeye and sweet, little, naïve Lancel was with him…He wasn't very good, granted it was his first time, but he was _very_ talented with his tongue." Leila replied with a smirk and Jaime growled.

_I doubt that._ Jaime thought as he noticed her juices seeping down her slit, the sight making him even harder, if possible, with need that he could no longer bare it and before Leila could realize what he was about to do, Jaime moved so that he was lying in between her legs and removed his fingers and extended his tongue for his first real taste of her essence.

Jaime moaned as there was no comparing to what he could taste now under his lapping organ from what he had tasted earlier as he devoured her, like a man who knew he would soon be executed and wanted to savor his last meal.

"Jaime!" Leila cried out in ecstasy as there was no doubt Jaime surpassed Lancel as he ran his tongue up and down her slit before plunging it into her entrance and fucking her with it. The way he sucked on her clit before going back to her opening, was literally sinful and mind-blowing.

Her fingers tightened in his hair as he trailed two fingers to her entrance and drove them in to the hilt while he took her clit between his teeth at the same time as she tried to bring him closer, if even possible.

Jaime was like a man possessed, Leila tasted like the finest of wines and the sweetest honey at the same time and he just couldn't get enough of her. He no longer cared that someone had her before him, but instead he was relishing in the fact that was the only one who could bring her to such pleasure and at this moment he would not stop until he felt Leila's release flooding his mouth.

Fortunately, Leila seemed to be in the same state of possession as she rode his face and fingers. "That's it, my love." He said encouraging her as he felt her writhe like she couldn't get enough of his ministrations and he kept stabbing her with his tongue and his fingers until he felt her contracting around him.

"Come for me."He growled lustfully and Leila let herself completely go and with a scream of ecstasy, she came harder than she's ever done before and blinded with pleasure, breath coming out in short gasps, she didn't even notice Jaime was still licking her until he was sure there wasn't a trace of her essence left for him to lick, but he wasn't done yet.

Jaime removed his fingers and pulled her to him before flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her up so she was on all fours and Jaime positioned himself behind her, his cock pressing against her entrance and in one swift, quick move, he shoved himself deep inside of her, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"Jaime!" Leila gasped, pushing back against him and he lifted his head back up, bringing his hand to her waist as he pounded into her. "So tight." He mumbled as he pulled back until the tip was just left inside of her before he pushed right back in, harder than the first time.

Leila screamed out in pleasure as he thrust deeper and harder each time. Jaime wove his hand through her hair, pulling from the roots as he pulled back each time, in perfect sync. Leila bucked back each time his hips meeting her cheeks, she moaned loudly and her breath becoming short, her heartbeat erratic.

Jaime tugged on her hair harder, causing Leila to cry out as he could feel her walls contract slightly and within seconds, he felt her walls contract quickly and in steady rhythm, sucking him deep inside her.

"Leila!" Jaime groaned out, feeling pulsing waves of pleasure roll out through his body as he come deep inside of her as she tighten around him and he leaned forward, pressing his stomach against her back and pushed her hair to the side, kissing down beside her jugular.

"Lancel…" Jaime began as he slipped out of her and lowered their body to the ground as the fire burnt behind them and Leila cut him off. "Can't even compare." Leila said truthfully and Jaime smiled as he rested his head against hers as they both lied content in each other's arms.

After a while Leila had finally come to decision concerning Jaime. Perhaps she came to it, blinded by the emotions she felt in her heart towards him in their lovemaking or when she would lay in his arms, the covers and pillows thrown to the floor all except for the sheets, which would cling to their sweat soaked bodies like a second skin and as they desperately tried to catch their breath and ease their racing hearts and Jaime would showered her with gentle kisses and whispered words of promise.

Promises that he would fulfill no matter what. Leila was everything he had ever searched for in a woman. She had beauty; kindness, wisdom, strength and ferocity that made a lioness look like a simple house cat.

But as he got closer to Leila he noticed she kept that dominant side of her hidden most of the time, but it would certainly come out once they were alone and their clothes were shed. Leila would sometimes take control during their love making and roll him unto his back and she would ride him to blissful oblivion, where Jaime would bite his lip, to the point of drawing blood to stop himself from being too loud.

Outside of their love making was almost even better. There were nights when they wouldn't make love and they would just lie in bed and have their arms around each other as they spoke about everything and anything and Jaime realized her intelligence.

Leila had an extensive knowledge of the history in all of the Seven Kingdoms, she especially loved the history of the Targaryen family and the dragons that once roamed Westeros. It made a grin come to his face every time he would see her eyes light up and see the softness that never existed in Cersei's.

When he was with her, feeling her body crushed so lusciously against his, hearing his name so breathless on her lips as she clenched around him, he was no longer Kingslayer anymore, he was Jaime and he was hers.

Jaime dressed quickly as the sun began to peak over the horizon, Leila lied wide awake in her bed with sheets covering her naked body as she watched him silently as he neared the doorway. But as his hand descended upon the handle, ready to open it when he turned around silently and looked Leila straight in the eye.

Jaime and Leila stared at each other silently for a few moments before Jaime made his way back to the bed silently and sat down next to her, bringing her hand into his, their fingers entwining as he slowly leaned towards her, his lips descending onto hers with gentleness that showed more often as the days went by.

Jaime broke the kiss, his eyes starting deeply into hers and in that moment, Leila knew that without a doubt that no matter what she did, who she killed, he was her and hers alone as she was his. And Leila was convinced that his place was at her side as he was in her heart.

"I love you." Jaime whispered as he stared into those dark hooks that had captured his soul. "As I love you." She whispered back and he brought her into another gentle kiss and only one thing was certain, their love would destroy or make each other great.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	16. Chapter XVI: Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you all for the your great reviews. Here is the newest chapter for **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**Chapter XVI –Betrayal**

The next morning Jaime had left a note in her room for Leila to meet him at the tower while the Robert, some of the men of his court, Lord Stark and his party went hunting. They normally didn't meet in the day but with no one around Leila and Jaime craved to be with each other.

Leila was walking out of the castle to the old tower after leaving Black Snow with Draco when a loud and cold howl broke the silence of the day and Leila felt her blood run cold as she quickened her steps towards the broken tower.

Leila turned the corner to find a direwolf standing over something. Leila took a step closer, noticed the wolf belonged to Bran. Her heart suddenly dropped from her chest as she stepped closer, feeling the cold grass beneath her shoes as she bent down and Summer growled at her.

"It alright, Summer. I'm not going to hurt him." She said softly as he gave a slight nod in acceptance, moving aside slightly and Leila felt her heart drop from her chest as she saw Bran's limp form and she fell to her knees as a scream escaped from her lips."SOMEBODY HELP!" Leila screamed. "ANYODY HELP!" Leila screamed louder."SOMEBODY HELP! BRAN'S FALLEN!"

* * *

><p>After screaming her heart out, it didn't take long for help to come. Word had been spent and the hunting party had returned and Jon immediately made his way to Leila. "Leila."Jon called out as he entered his sister's room to find Leila pacing in her room with tears running down her sun kissed cheek as the healer saw to Bran.<p>

"Jon." Leila breathed out before they closed the distance between them until they were in each other's arms into the room just providing each other with comfort. Unaware that her room door was wide open and anyone passing by could see them, including Jaime.

Jaime went to find Leila, the entire castle was focused on the Stark boy so no one would notice but as he reached her room, he noticed her room door was wide open, only to see Leila in a comforting embrace with Jon Snow and Jaime felt a wave of jealousy as he saw the pain on Leila's face and the obvious comfort the bastard was providing her.

But he also felt a great deal of guilt and sadness. Jaime wanted nothing more than to go to her and be the one to comfort her, but he knew that would do more harm than good, not to mention he was the reason Bran fell. It is because of his betrayal that Bran fell. He pushed Bran.

_Jaime smiled to himself as he waited for Leila at the broken tower. Jaime was sure without a doubt that he was madly in love with Leila and wished with all his heart that he could shout it to the world, but with the Starks' love towards Leila and their hatred towards him, not to mention Cersei, he knew that would not end well._

_When Jaime was with her, he became a man he was not familiar with, but then again he was. He was himself, the true part of him that he kept hidden. He wasn't the man his father wanted him to be or what Cersei wanted, he was him._

_Jaime was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as a soft feminine hand rested on his shoulder, smiling thinking it was Leila Jaime turned around but felt his smile fall from his face as he turned around only not to find the warm eyes of Leila but the cold eyes of Cersei._

_Jaime quickly recovered his shock from his face and q__uickly put up his cool demeanor so that Cersei wouldn't suspect anything as he regarded his older sister. "What are you doing here, Cersei?" Jaime asked calmly. "Well dear brother, my husband is away and I am yearning from your touch." Cersei said in a sensual manner, saying husband as if it was a curse that normally would have appealed to Jaime but instead he felt disgusted._

_"That maybe dear sister, but its too risky, this Stark territory." Jaime said trying get out this situation without Cersei suspecting his changed feelings for her. Jaime still loved his sister, but the way he should, like a sister. What he and Cersei had done all these years was wrong and he was done. Their children were wrong. Now don't think he doesn't love his children, he did. He loved Mrycella and Tommen but Joffrey however was a nightmare, a nightmare his sister failed to see and rectify. _

_"And when have you ever cared about risks." Cersei retorted, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Normally I don't...but considering that the Starks and the Lannisters aren't the best of friends and Eddard Stark has Robert's ear, I rather not risk it." Jaime replied calmly._

_"Fuck the Starks...Is this about that Castus whore?" Cersei asked angrily, she had very well seen the way Jaime looked at that Leila Castus and she would be damned if that slut took Jaime away from her."She is not a whore!" Jaime yelled before he could stop himself, his green eyes dark in anger as was Cersei's._

_"So it is about her." Cersei accused, anger coating every word and Jaime felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest, if he knew his sister, which he did, Cersei would not doubt try to have Leila killed. "This has nothing to do with her." Jaime retorted and Cersei raised an elegant eyebrow at him._

_"Do you even still love me?" Cersei asked. "Of course, I do." Jaime replied. "Say it." Cersei commanded. "I love you." Jaime said as convincingly as possible although the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Prove it, brother. Make love to me." Cersei said, moving closer pressing herself against him._

_Jaime felt his heart break as soon as the words left her mouth. He could refuse and suffer the consequences or risk losing Leila. Or he could just do it to appease Cersei and keep her suspicions at bay and betray Leila in the progress. _

_It would seem Jaime took to long to decided so before he even knew what was happening Cersei's lips were on his. Making a decision, Jaime felt disgusted with himself as he kissed her back. It wasn't long before Cersei's hands made themselves to his pants and began to untie them_

_Cersei pulled back smirking as she pushed her hand into pants and felt a wave of anger as she noticed he wasn't aroused. Cersei kept her composure as she began to stroke him and although his mind and heart yelled in protest, he reluctantly became hard under Cersei's touch._

_Cersei smiled as she removed her hand from his pants and reached for the ties of her dress when Jaime shot out his hand to stop her. Cersei gave him a questionable glance as Jaime pulled her into rough kiss._

_Kissing Cersei was the last thing Jaime wanted to do, but he didn't want to see her bare either. His betrayal was not only to Leila but to himself was hard enough, he couldn't bare to make it worst by having to look at Cersei's pale, untone body, the very thought of it again, revolting._

_So if Cersei wanted him to fuck her, he would but his way. Jaime pulled back and immediately turned Cersei around before forcing her to her knees and he took her from behind hard. Cersei moaned like the whore she was at first before some became forced as Jaime began pounded into her harder, that it was almost painful. _

_But Cersei ignored it, it didn't matter to her as long as she kept her hold on Jaime, that she didn't realize that her hold was no longer there, so she just decided to enjoy it as she spotted someone small watching from the window, Bran Stark._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	17. Chapter XVII: Secrets & Lies

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you all for the your great reviews. Here is the newest chapter for **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**Chapter XVII – Secrets & Lies**

_"How old are you, boy?" Jaime asked as he held the Stark boy by the shirt as he stood in the window of the broken tower. "Ten." He repiled and Jaime let hm go with a sign before looking back at his sister. "The things I do for love." Jaime said before pushing Bran out the window._

Jaime awoke with a start and sighned as he lied back in his bed. It was the dead of night and just this morning Jaime had pushed Bran, who still lied in his bed unconscious. _The things I do for love indeed._ Jaime thought as he stared at up at the ceiling. Cersei had assumed that he meant for her, but he really meant for Leila.

If Jaime's previous incestuous with his sister got out, Robert or the Starks would surely have him killed and even if he wasn't executed, he would surely lose Leila, something that would be the most painful and death would be a welcomed relief. Jaime sighed once more as he got out of bed and left his room and headed to Leila's.

* * *

><p>Leila felt as if her heart was in two as she made her way back to her room. She had just left Bran's side on Ned's insistance and she could not get the look of Bran's limp, cold form out of her head. Bran was like a little brother to her and it broke her heart to see him like that and knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.<p>

Leila just wanted to lie in her bed and sleep and hope this was all a bad dream, but it wasn't, so she just prayed to what ever high power that Bran would survive. But it seemed Leila would not get her wish for a peaceful sleep as she entered her room and found Draco waiting for her with a grim expression on his face.

"What is it?" Leila asked closing her door behind her. "Lisa Arryn sent a letter to Lady Stark from The Vale." Darco said as Leila moved over to sit on the edge of her bed. "And how is Jon Arryn's widow?" Leila asked, her voice tired showing the toll the day had taken on her.

"She wrote to her sister telling her to stay a way from the Lannisters, she thinks they had to something to do with Jon Arryn's death." Draco replied and Leila's eyes widen as she understood what he was insinuating. "They think Jon was murdered." Leila stated and Draco nodded in agreement.

Now although Leila was in love with Jaime, she wouldn't put it pass the Lannisters not to murder someone of nobilty like Jon Arryn, especially if Jon knew something they didn't getting out and was threat to them."Lysa Arryn is touched woman, but that doesn't mean she's lying. We'll look into it when we reach the capital." Leila stated firmly. "We may not have to, my lady." Draco replied and Leila gave him a questionable glance.

"Lord Stark has accepted Robert's offer...he is to be the new Hand of the King." Draco said and Leila nodded in understanding. Eddard loved that man and no doubt Catelyn told him of the letter. Eddard would most likely start looking into Jon Arryn's death the very second he was in King's Landing and Leila knew that Eddard would confide in her with his findings.

"It would appear you're right...Is that all, Draco?" Leila replied and Draco shook his head before cross the room to kneel infront of Leila and grasped her hands softly as he looked deep into her eyes, his old eyes shining with fatherly love. "Just be careful, my lady." Draco said softly and Leila need not ask what he meant, her relationship with Jaime.

Leila said nothing as she gave a nod in understanding. Draco gave her a small smile before he rose to his full height. "Sleep well, my lady. May the day's worries melt away." He said giving her soft kiss on her head before he left the room. Leila sighned as she stood and removed dress and changed into her nightgown before lying down back under the covers of her bed, sleep farther away then before.

* * *

><p>Jaime was almost at Leila's room but as he turned into the hallway were Leila's room was located, he found himself face to face with Leila's protector, Draco. "Ser Lannister." Draco greeted emotionlessly. "Draco." Jaime repiled before moving around him only to be stopped by Draco as the elder man placed a hand on his arm. Jaime turned to look at the man with eyevrow raised in question.<p>

"If you hurt her, I will kill you and I promise you that no fortress, body of sea, army or the gods themselves will be able to protect you." Draco said in a deathly calm voice that didn't make Jaime doubt him for a second, but Jaime not to be one to be intimated kept his usual smug look on his face. "I'm not sure I know what you speak of, my lord...or does the Lady Castus wish to have me in her bed." Jaime replied nonchantly, smirking expecting to anger him but the older man sinply kept calm.

"I have been her protector since she was a babe...I see the way you look at her...and the way she looks at you. I advise you to heed my warning, Kingslayer. Do. Not. Hurt her." Draco said calmly before leaving Jaime alone in the hall. _Too late._ Jaime thought as he watched the older man disappeared before continuing to make his way to Leila's room, his guilt threatening to burst through.

Jaime entered Leila's room silently, careful not to wake her but he was surprised himself to find her wide awake. "You really should learn to knock." Leila teased with a sad smile and Jaime returned it as he closed the door making sure to lock it before taking off his shirt and boots while moving towards the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you, my love." Jaime said as he climbed into bed under the fur sheets to lie next to her before pulling her into his arms so her head now rested against his chest. "I'm afraid sleep escapes me tonight." Leila said sadly and Jaime need not ask why, he already knew the answer, Bran.

"The boy will be fine." Jaime said comfortingly as he ran his hand through her soothingly. Jaime regretted pushing the boy and hoped that he would be alright for Leila's sake and wouldn't remember anything for his sake. "I hope so...I just don't understand how he fell in the first place. Bran climbs all the time, especially that tower and he's always careful." Leila repiled and Jaime swallowed nervously.

"Wait! Were you in the tower when Bran fell?" Leila asked, remembering why she had gone there in the first place as she sat up and turned to look him in the eye. Dark brown meeting sparkling green. "No. I hadn't arrived at the tower yet. I was being detained by my sister." Jaime replied calmly and felt his heart break as he lied to the one who held it.

If he was lying or not, Leila couldn't tell but there was something that was very wrong. She knew deep in her heart Bran didn't fall from that tower, he was thrown and she intended to find out who and why, but for the time for being she was going to enjoy her time with Jaime, she had the feeling the days to come where going to be tiresome.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed and Bran still hadn't woken up and everytime she visited him it made her heart break seeing him so small and vulnerable. Leila steeled herself as she knocked on the door to Bran's room before she quietly stepped inside. Lady Stark looked up as Leila entered, her eyes red-rimmed from crying as she sat over her son as he lied in his bed.<p>

Leila stood there with her shoulder slumped in despair as tears came to her eyes and her lips tremebled. "How is he? I keep hoping I will wake up and this was also a bad dream." Leila said as she tried to keep her voice calm but she failed as her voice cracked as the pain was evident in her voice.

Catelyn got up from where she was sitting and walked across to Leila and wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close. "As do I." Catelyn whispered softly into her ear before Leila pulled away slowly from the mourning woman before Catelyn made her way back to her seat by Bran and Leila moved over to his other side.

Leila reached down and stroked Bran's hair back. Leila loved Bran like he was family, then again he was her cousin, she just wished their was something she could do but what. Leila hated feeling helpless, not to mention the large pain in her chest was too much to handle as she hastily left the room without a word.

Leila kept on walking with intent to go the stables as she descended the stairs one at a time and was about to pass the dining hall when someone called out to her. "Leila." Robert's voice called and Leila immediately stopped dead in her tracks and took a deep breath as she turned around and entered the dining hall.

"Leila." Robert greeted with a smile in his normal gruff tone of a man who has perhaps consumed too much alcohol. Lord Stark looked across at her as she entered and there was nothing but pain and understanding in his eyes as he watched her hold her head high as she crossed to where he and Robert sat, who smiled at Leila, oblivious to her pain.

"Come sing for me. I haven't been able to hear your beautiful voice since I got here. Come sing for your king." Robert commanded and although Leila looked calm on the outside, Ned could see a flicker of the flame that resided in her eyes.

"Perhaps another time, my king." Leila said calmly and Robert narrowed his eyes in disappointment but nodded in understanding. "Yes, another time." He said as he got to his feet with a grunt and inclined his head to Ned before kissing Leila on her forehead and leaving the room.

As the king's footsteps clattered away, Ned turned his attention to his neice as she kneeled by his chair and placed her hand on his, her dark eyes full of love and despair. "I'm sorry about Bran, Uncle." Her voice soft, barely more than a whisper. Ned looked at her as he sighned heavily in reply. "As am I." He said and Leila gave him a small comforting smile.

"He'll wake up." She reassured him and he gave her small smile before he spoke. "I hope so." He replied before he got up and brought Leila's hand on his to his mouth and kissed it before he walked away and Leila went back to her room.

Leila walked straight for her room but as she reached her room, someone grabbed her arm and Leila immediately pulled out her dagger as her attacker turned her around and Leila placed the blade by his throat and felt her eyes widen as she came face to face with Jaime.

"Do you always carry that knife on you?" Jaime asked with a smirk, his voice filled amusement. "What are you doing?" Leila hissed as she took the blade away from his throat and quickly ushered him into his room, only to find Rickon curled up in her bed crying.

Forgetting Jaime was there, Leila immediately rushed to his side and pulled him into her lap as Jaime locked the door behind them, not bothering to leave as he watched Leila and Rickon wrap their arms around each other as Leila stroked his hair softly and rubbed circles into his back soothingly.

Jaime watched in love and awe as Leila comforted the youngest Stark as if he was her own child. He probably should have left and not risk him and Leila being found out, but he needed to talk to Leila and the boy posed no threat to them, he was afterall only six.

"I came to see you and you weren't here." He said, his voice muffled as he buried his face into her chest and tightened his hold on her. "Is Bran going to die?" He asked hystercially as Jaime came to sit beside them.

"No, he's going to be okay. He'll wake up." Leila replied in a soothing tone with a shake of her head, trying to convince herself as much as him and seeing this just broke Jaime's heart seeing her in so much pain. "How do you know?" Rickon turns his head so he can speak clearly, finally noticing Jaime.

"I can feel it in my heart." She said calmly but both could hear the finality in her voice. "Can you?" Leila asked looking into the young boy's tear filled eyes as he stayed silent for a few moments before he nodded in agreement and turned his attention to Jaime, who kept his face expressionless.

"Are you apart of the Kingsguard?" Rickon asked innocently, his voice still strained from his subsided tears. Jaime looked at Leila briefly as her attention was now focused on him before he looked back to the boy and nodded in reply, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Bran wants to be apart of Kingsguard. That will never happen now will it?" Rickon asked looking to Leila and Jaime for an answer and Leila sighned sadly before she answered him. "Maybe, the future is uncertain, but we must hope for the best." Leila answered truthfully and Rickon nodded in understanding as he turned his attention back to her. "Can I stay with you?" Rickon asked and Leila glanced at Jaime briefly before looking down back to him and spoke. "Of course." She replied, hugging him closely as she began to sing him a lullaby.

_May it be an evening star - Shines down upon you - May it be when darkness falls - Your heart will be true - You walk a lonely road - Oh! How far you are from home - Mornie utulie (Darkness has come) - Believe and you will find your way - Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen) - A promise lives within you now - May it be the shadow's call - Will fly away - May it be you journey on - To light the day - When the night is overcome - You may rise to find the sun - Mornie utulie (Darkness has come) - Believe and you will find your way - Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen) - A promise lives within you now - A promise lives within you now_

**{The Song: Enya – May It Be}**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Separation

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you all for the your great reviews. Here is the newest chapter for **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy and please remember to review!****

**Chapter XVIII – Separation  
><strong>

Once Leila finished singing Rickon was fast sleep as Leila untangled herself from him and placed him softly on her bed's fur covers before she turned to Jaime, who now stood by the fireplace staring into the flames expressionless. Leila walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her chin against his left shoulder.

"We depart back to King's Landing tomorrow." Jaime stated quietly not wanting to wake the boy. "_You_ depart for King's Landing tomorrow." Leila stated in the same quiet tone as Jaime tensed and turned around to face her as Leila kept her arms around him. "You're not coming with us?" Jaime asked and Leila shook her head.

"No. I'm staying here in Winterfell." Leila replied calmly. "But why? Is it because of the boy?" Jaime asked frantically not liking the idea of being separated from her. "Yes, because of Bran...Just until he wakes up." Leila replied. "My love, it could take months, possibly years before he wakes up. He might never wake up." Jaime said and Leila eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't say that." Leila hissed angrily, keeping her voice low as she moved away from him and Jaime's eyes filled with regret of what he had done and what he had said. "I'm sorry." Jaime said, rushing over to her and wrapping his arm around her, but Leila refused to look at him.

"Leila, I'm sorry." Jaime said as he grasped her chin lightly and turned her face to look him in the eye. "Forgive me." He said pleadingly and Leila sighed, she wasn't really angry at him, she was just frustrated at this whole situation, as she nodded in acceptance before he pulled her into a soft loving kiss.

"I must go." Jaime said reluctantly once they pulled back and Leila nodded in agreement before he gave a brief kiss before exiting the room and left Leila alone with Rickon as she moved to lie beside the boy and wrapped her arm around him protectively as she allowed exhaustion to claim her and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning after Rickon's septar came to get him, Leila went in search of Jon to speak with him before he left for The Wall with Benjen. She found him by the blacksmiths as they were pumping at the bellows and burning metal over the fires watching a sword being made.<p>

Jon heard foot steps coming towards him as turned to see her coming and smiled brightly at her as she came to stand beside him. "Leila." He said happily and Leila smiled at him warmingly as she inspected the sword the blacksmith was currently working on.

"That's a little small for you, isn't it?" Leila asked as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Jon nodded. "It's a secret, but it's actually for Arya." Jon replied and Leila nodded I'm understanding. Arya wasn't a normal girl, she was more like Leila herself more than anything and Leila knew with the right teacher she could be very talented with a sword, but to the other matter at hand.

Jon was off to join the Night's Watch today and there was nothing she could do about it and he knew nothing about what he was giving up? And she couldn't exactly tell him at least not now with so many Lannister ears listening. "Are you sure there is nothing I can say to change your mind?" Leila asked and Jon need not ask what she was referring to.

"No." Jon said sadly, he wanted to stay with her, the thought of being seperated from her pained him, making feel as if he had lost a member of his family, but wanted to go some where and make a difference and not be know as Eddard Stark's bastard his entire life.

Leila was about to respond when a new voice cut in. "A sword for the Wall?" Jaime inquired, gazing meaningfully at the sword that the blacksmith was polishing as Leila and Jon turned to face him. "I already have one." Jon replied, indicating to the one that was sheathed at his side.

"Good man...Have you swung it yet?" Jaime asked and Leila's eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering where Jaime was going with this. "Of course I have." Jon said obviously. "At someone I mean." Jaime clarified and when Jon didn't reply, Jaime nodded in understanding, but there was hint of amusement in his demeanor.

"It's a strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realize we're nothing but sacks of meat and blood and some bone to keep it all standing." Jaime continued and Leila's eyes narrowed in disapproval as her teeth clenched in anger, he was trying to intimidate Jon and from the somewhat concealed frightened look on her brother's face, it was starting to work.

"Let me thank you ahead of time." Jaime said as he held out his hand for Jon to shake. "For guarding us all from the perils beyond the Wall. Wildings, White Walkers and what not." Jaime continued as Jon shook his hand but as he made to pull away, Jaime only tugged him closer.

"We're grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us." He said, clapping Jon on the shoulder in a rather derogatory fashion before he began to walk away. "We've guarded the kingdoms for eight thousand years." Jon finally retorted as Jaime turned back to face Jon.

"Is it 'we' already? Have you taken your vows, then?" Jaime inquired, amused. "Soon enough." Jon replied. "Give my regards to the Night's Watch...I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force…and if not...it's only for life." Jaime said, a smug look coming over his face before turning his gaze to Leila and his eyes widen slightly at the death glare his lover was giving him before he sauntered off and Leila gave Jon a quick kiss to the cheek before storming off to her room.

* * *

><p><em>How dare he?<em> Leila raved in her mind as she slammed her room door as she entered and took to pacing in her room. How _dare Jaime belittle Jon!_ She thought as continued to pace her room unaware of her room door opening and Jaime entering.

"Leila." Jaime whispered bringing her attention to him as she ceased her pacing and turned to face her lover, the blazing flame of anger alight in her eyes. Leila stared at him silently as he closed the door and locked it behind him before Leila made her way over to him and slapped him, hard.

Jaime's head moved to the side behind the force of blow as Leila moved away from him still fuming. "Why did you do that?" Leila asked angrily as Jaime finally looked back at her, his cheek slightly red from the blow. "I thought you didn't want him going to the wall?" Jaime questioned.

"I don't. But you shouldn't have done that." Leila cried angrily, moving to sit on her bed with her back to him; Jaime sighed as he moved to sit behind and wrapped his arms around her waist before he pulled her into his chest and rested his chin against her right shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly and Leila sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Leila repeated and Jaime sighed. Truth be told he did it because he was threatened and when he saw Jon and Leila together earlier he felt jealous, granted Jon didn't look at her as lover but as sister but he was still very jealous of the bond they shared and resorted to belittling him.

"I was jealous." Jaime replied, deciding to be honest, he had decieved her enough. "Jealous? Of Jon? There's nothing to be jealous of. Yes, I love him, but as a brother." Leila replied and Jaime nodded in understanding. "I know that, its just that you seemed more upset about his departure than mine." Jaime said softly, hating how petty he sounded.

_Men._ Leila thought as she resisted the urge of rolling her eyes and shifted around slightly to face him. "Well of course I'm upset. Jon's going to The Wall and who knows long it will be until I see him again. It might be months, even years. Where as you my love, I will see very soon." Leila said with a smile which Jaime returned. "I should hope so." Jaime replied before he pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss started off soft before it became heated and they yearned to touch each other one last time, to feel the sensation each others naked bodies intertwined but they couldn't, there wasn't enough time for them to be fully sastified and it was far too risky, but Jaime need to bring her pleasure one last time.

So as they kissed, Leila felt Jaime draw up the end of her dress until it up to her waist, before placing his hand on her bare thigh rubbing the skin sensually before moving up and crossing her center slowly, before his hand went pass her undergarments until one of his fingers where stroking her nether lips, teasing her.

Suddenly Leila broke this kiss with a moan as one of his fingers went inside her as she bit her lip to stop herself from being too loud as he added another finger. Jaime smirked with lust filled eyes as she moaned once more and he added another finger into her tight center, going deeper inside of her as she began to grind against his finger as he fucked her with them.

He began to pick up the pace and it was long before Leila moaned his name in ecstasy as her release hit and she cummed all over Jaime's hand. Jaime waited for her to come down from her high before he pulled his fingers out and licked his fingers clean and moaned at the taste of her essence.

Leila's breathing was ragged as she watched him hooded eyes as he licked his fingers clean before resting her forehead against his. "Now you're just making you leaving, all the more difficult." Leila whispered and Jaime smiled, his green eyes twinkling in delight. "Then come back to me soon, my love." Jaime replied and Leila nodded in agreement. "Promise?" He asked cupping her cheek in his calloused hand and Leila gave him a smile as she placed her hand on his before she replied. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Jaime soon left to finish to prepare for the journey back to King's Landing while Leila cleaned herself up and made her presentable before walking downstairs and into the courtyard where she immediately greeted by Lord Stark. "I trust that you will be along shortly. I fear the capital will terribly boring without you." Ned said as he wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"I don't doubt it. I'll join you once I get back what belongs with me." Leila whispered as she wrapped her arms around and Ned nodded in understanding. He didn't need to ask what she meant as it was coming directly towards them as they pulled away and with a kiss to her forehead Ned walked back to his horse.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Jon said as he came to stand in front of her. "It's alright. I'll get you back." Leila promised and Jon smiled before he pulled her into a hug. Leila smiled, wrapping her arms around him as she caught sight of Jaime looking at them from his horse with an unreadable expression on his face.

Leila held his gaze until she and Jon pulled apart and Sansa came up to them and ran into Leila's arms. Leila smiled as she hugged the younger girl. "I can't believe that you're not coming with us." Sansa exclaimed, hugging Leila tighter.

"I can't leave Bran yet. But I will be along shortly." Leila said as she pulled back and held the girl at arms length before Arya nudged past her sister and threw her arms around Leila and Leila laughed as she wrapped her arms around her and bent down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Make sure you behave...And don't gut anyone with that sword of yours...unless they deserve it." Leila whispered as Arya's blue eyes were wide with astonishment as she pulled away, looking directly at Leila wide eyed who simply winked at her as a small smile graced her pink lips.

Arya smiled in return and once they were finished saying their goodbyes, the girls returned to their carriage and Leila watched as the party made their way out of Winterfell and unto the King's road. _We'll be together again soon, my love, just a soon as I get my brother back._ Leila thought as she caught Jaime and Jon's gaze before they disappeared beyond view and she made her way back into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, my sincerest apologies. I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I started my freshman year of college this fall and it was extremely difficult to find time to manage schoolwork and still find the time to write, so please forgive me. But thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the long over due update that you've all been waiting for, the nineteenth chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Also I have two upcoming stories that I really want to start working on, but I want to least finish **_**Petrova**_** and **_**Welcome To The Real World**_** before the holiday is over so, these two will most likely be updated more frequently than the others. The upcoming stories descriptions are on my profile. **

**Chapter XIX - Reunion**

Leila lied on her bed wide wake simply just staring up at the ceiling with a sleeping Rickon curled into her side as Black Snow and Shaggy Dog slept down at their feet. Night had fallen and Leila's mind was in overdrive as the room was filled with simple sound of the wood crackling quietly in the fireplace and the low breathing of Rickon and the direwolves.

It had been almost a month since Jon and Jaime had departed Winterfell and she missed they terribly, not mention her time was running out, Jon was soon no doubt due to take black any day now and she still was trying to figure out a way to convince him come back with her before it was too late, but she just didn't know how. She could just tell him truth, while running the risk of Robert finding out and forfeiting not only her life but Jon's and Ned's as well in the process or just take the risk and bring her brother back to his rightful family.

"Fuck it, I'm going." Leila muttered to herself, slowly untangling herself from Rickon and sitting up and moving out of bed as Shaggy Dog and Black Snow's eyes opened as they registered her movements as she quietly and quickly changed into a black tunic, red corset, black boots and leggings.

And with a soft kiss to Rickon's head, she grabbed a long and heavy grey coal fur coat and left the room quietly with Black Snow following before she was running down the steps and out into the cold night air. She didn't stop until she reached the stables, where she found Shadow in the corner, digging at the ground.

Leila moved into Shadow's stall and ran her hand over her horse's neck before saddling him quickly and climbing onto the saddle, before she urged her horse into a gentle trot and pushed her into a fast gallop when they reached the gates.

It was a half a day's ride to the Wall, so they continued to ride with Black Snow following all the way throughout the rest of the night before she reached the Wall when the sun was at its peak, midday. Leila slowed her horse to a slow trot as she neared the gates to the Wall and looked up in awe as she looked at the massive architecture.

Arthur, Eddard and Benjen had all frequently described this place to her, but she had never pictured it like this. She dismounted the horse and led it to the stables where a young boy took Shadow's reins and tied it up as the ring of metal clashing against metal could be heard as she assumed that the Master at Arms was training the new recruits that seemed too few these days.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." A voice said behind Leila as she made her way to training yard causing her stop mid step before turning around to face Tyrion Lannister as the dwarf made his way over to her before stopping only a few feet in front of her.

"This is a dangerous place to be a girl, especially a beautiful one at that and all alone." Tyrion stated, giving her the once over as she looked around at her surroundings, evaluating them and noting where everything was, before looking back him with a smirk.

"I assure you Ser Lannister; I can take care of myself." Leila said as she opened her coat slightly allowing Tyrion to see winter's eye that was strapped to her side before it was once more concealed under her fur coat. "And I can guarantee you that I am far from alone." Leila said as Black Snow growled lowly at the dwarf as he kept a clam demeanor and nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing here, my lady?" Tyrion inquired. "I've come to get what's lost." Leila replied, her face now becoming an expressionless mask. "Ahhh…Jon Snow. You've come for Ned Stark's bastard." Tyrion deduced and Leila decided to keep her temper in check and not get angry at the bastard comment, as far as anyone knew Jon was a bastard and not a possible heir to the throne.

"And if I am, why does it interest you?" She replied, her face still expressionless as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because _Jaime_ is interested in you and I doubt he will like competition." Tyrion replied nonchalantly and Leila continued to keep her emotions in check.

"Then he'll just have deal with it won't he." Leila replied and Tyrion nodded. "I suppose he will. You'll find Lord Snow training with the others recruits." Tyrion told her, watching with interest as she walked off towards the sound of the recruits training.

As the training yard came into view, Leila couldn't help but smirk as she watched Jon beat the other boys. They were all hesitant to attack him as if they knew that he would beat them. She leant against one of the stone structures, admiring Jon as she bent down and rubbed Black Snow's ears softly.

"Why don't you show Jon how much we missed him?" Leila commanded softly before Black Snow took off running off into the training yard towards Jon before tackling him to the ground a licking his face with affection.

"Snow, control your beast!" Alliser Thorne, Master of Arms yelled as Black Snow finally got off Jon allowing him to sit up before he answered the man. "He isn't mine." Jon defended as he took in the black patches in the direwolf's fur and its blue eyes.

"Then who does it belong to?" Thorne yelled, his irritation was clear as the sea as Leila moved into the training yard. "He belongs to me." Leila replied calmly with her held high as the recruits turned to face her as she came to stand in front of them.

Thorne opened his mouth to speak and no doubt from his angry expression it wasn't going to be pleasant before someone's else voice that held wisdom and authority cut through the air. "Lady Leila Castus, it truly is a pleasure to look upon the beauty of the Seven Kingdoms." Lord Commander of the Night's watch, Lord Joer Mormont also known as the old bear called from above the training yard.

"And it is honor to meet you as well, my lord. My father never has anything ill to speak of you when he tells me tales of the great wall." Leila replied back smiling. "Aye, that is good to hear, since I happen to hold Arthur Castus in high regard as well." He replied with a faint smile on his lips and Leila smiled back kindly.

"What can I do for you, my lady? Have you come to see the wall?" He asked and Leila shook her head softly. "I'm afraid not today, my lord. I have business to attend to with one of your recruits." Leila said as she turned her attention to Jon, who looked her with an expression of surprise, but love and happiness as well.

"Very well." Lord Mormont said in acceptance and Leila nodded her thanks before turning back to her brother and inclined her head for him to follow her before walking off. "Well Snow, don't keep the lady waiting." Joer commanded and Jon nodded in understanding as he followed after his sister as she stood in the shadows of the castle with a clear view of the training yard as he came to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Leila?" He questioned, his eyes sparkling with suspicion as Leila smiled at him happily. "You're place is with me and I've come to take you home. I've missed you so much." She answered, pulling him to a hug and Jon hugged her back immediately as he too missed her before they both pulled away.

"My place is here Leila, I'm sorry." Jon told her, his eyes full of sincerity. "Is it really? Or do you think it is because it's the only place where you can hide from the world and no longer be known as Ned Stark's bastard." Leila snapped her eyes full of hurt and desperation.

"I'm not hiding from anything." He spat back, his voice sounding harsher than she had ever heard it before and Leila felt her heart break in her chest as Jon made to move away from her and back into the training yard before her hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Jon, wait!" Leila protested as Jon shook his head softly. "I'm sorry, Leila." Jon said sadly as he freed himself from her grasp before the next words to leave her mouth made his entire body freeze. "I know about your mother." Leila said hastily as Jon turned around to face with a look of astonishment.

"What do you know?" Jon asked as he came back to stand in front of her, both keeping their voices low as prying eyes focused on them. "Everything." Leila said firmly as Jon looked her dead in the eye. "Tell me." Jon demanded quietly and Leila shook her head, before she spoke. "I'll only tell you if you come with me." Leila said as Jon looked at her in shock. "Leila…" He began to protest before she cut him off.

"I will tell you everything you want to know and answer all your questions if you come with me and if you don't believe what I have to say, the moment we see Lord Stark he can confirm everything that I say…Look, you decide. You can stay here at the wall or you can come with me and find out about your mother. I'm leaving in a few hours, you can come if you want but you'll never see me again if you don't." Leila said giving him an ultimatum before walking away, tears stinging her eyes.

Hours later, Leila climbed onto her horses back as Black Snow's head perked up at the incoming sound of hooves coming towards them and Leila's hand momentarily drifted to her sword that remained strapped to her side. "Leila!" She heard in the distance as she turned at the sound of someone calling her name, the harsh wind preventing her from recognizing the voice, when suddenly Ghost came running through the trees and tackled Black Snow to the ground.

"Jon? What are you doing?" She questioned when he came into view, mounted upon a black horse. "I'm coming with you. You were right, my place is with you...This is Sam by the way, he's coming with us." He answered, gesturing to the rather large boy who rode another black horse beside him.

"Hello Sam." Leila said calmly as her heart rejoiced in her chest. "Hello." Sam said shyly as he refused to look her in the eye. _Shy one isn't he._ Leila thought as she smiled at him kindly before turning back to her brother. "We must leave now, if we hope to make it back to Winterfell by midday tomorrow." Leila told them before spurring her horse onwards with Jon, Sam and the direwolves following.

The three of them rode through the rest of the day and most of the night. Jon and Sam trailed slightly behind Leila while she rode strongly, as she was accustomed to long journeys, when they eventually stopped for the night to rest.

Once a fire was created to keep them warm, Sam immediately feel asleep as Jon came to sit by Leila as she sat near to the fire staring into the flames. "Tell me about my mother." Jon said softly careful not to wake Sam as Leila nodded before she spoke.

"Before I can tell you anything, there is something you must know." Leila said softly as Jon looked at her with reluctance, but nodded for her to continue. "Lord Stark isn't your father." Leila said bluntly as Jon eyes went wide with shock as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're lying. If Lord Stark isn't my father, why would he claim me as his?" Jon questioned with controlled anger as he allowed himself to give her the benefit of the doubt. "To protect you...to protect us." Leila said calmly as Jon looked at her in disbelief trying to process all of this information.

"Why would he need to protect me or us for that matter? If Lord Stark isn't my father…then who is?" Jon asked with disbelief clear in his voice as Leila took a deep breath before she spoke. "Rhaegar Targaryen." Leila replied softly as Jon's eyes went wider if even possible.

"No! I don't believe you." Jon said shaking his head as he got up and moved away from her. "Jon." Leila called softly as her brother turned his attention back to her. "Our mother is Lyanna Stark." Leila said as Jon froze and looked at her in astonishment.

"Our?" Jon asked timidly not sure if he heard her right and Leila nodded as she patted the space beside her and Jon sighed as he came to sit beside her once more and Leila took a deep breath as she began to explain the story of their birth.

"When Rhaegar took Lyanna, it wasn't abduction. Rhaegar and Lyanna were in love. So in love that Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia and married Lyanna in secret. A few months after their marriage Lyanna became with child and Rhaegar took Lyanna from Winterfell to the safety of King's Landing in fear of what her father and Robert would have done when they found out…Jon, our mother went willing, but in the eyes of her family and Robert it was abduction which unfortunately resulted in the deaths of our uncle and grandfather and started Robert's rebellion.

During the war, Lyanna gave birth to fraternal twins, a girl and a boy. After the Sack of King's Landing they were smuggled out of the city and were separated in fear of Robert ever finding out about them. I, the eldest was taken in by Arthur Castus, who had lost his daughter around the same age to plague. So he replaced his dead child with me and my younger brother was taken in by Lord Stark and hidden away in Winterfell as his bastard son.

Jon you are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and you _are_ my brother." Leila explained as Jon stared at Leila not in disbelief but in shock, his mouth slightly agape as he processed this new information. "No! I don't believe you." Jon said once more shaking his head and Leila gave an exasperated sigh as she grabbed his hand and shoved onto the hot pieces of wood that were slowing burning to ash in their small campfire.

Jon jumped in fright as he wrenched his hand from her grasp and the fire, but felt his eyes widen. He could tell that Leila wasn't lying, it all made sense now, the connection he felt towards her the moment they saw each other and that never ending feeling of familiarity and love that he strangely felt from the beginning and now his un-burnt skin and warm comforting feeling the heat of fire gave him, he was a dragon.

"So what now?" Jon asked as Leila smiled seeing the acceptance in his eyes. "Now we sleep. I still have more to tell you but it can wait till morning…You're not alone anymore Jon." Leila said softly staring into his eyes as Jon smiled at her as he pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while before both fell asleep, happy in each other's arms.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen when they return to Winterfell?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	20. Chapter XX: Returning To Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

**Happy 2012 Everyone! I hope before 2011 was over you all took a moment to reflect on the good and the bad of 2011. I pray that before the year was over that you all let forgiveness into your heart and gave second chances. For in this New Year I pray that you trust in God and let him guide your heart. I pray that you let love in and you all have a wonderful and prosperous year. I LOVE YOU ALL and may God bless you! **

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twentieth chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy! Happy 2012!**

**Chapter XX – Returning To Winterfell**

The next day when Leila had awoken she found herself restraining herself from killing her little brother as she woke up to find Jon and Sam talking in hushed voices as Jon told Sam everything that Leila had the previous night before, which left her seeing red and although Leila didn't kill Jon. Jon did have to stop her from killing Sam and spent almost an hour convincing her to trust him, so on her brother's insistence, for the rest of the ride back to Winterfell Leila let herself trust the shy boy and tell him and Jon about her plans for the Iron Throne, Ageon, Daenerys, everything.

"Samwell Tarly, I swear if you betray my trust. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death." Leila said with a smile on her face that unnerved Sam to no end as Winterfell came into view and he hastily nodded in understanding as Jon shot his sister a chastising look which Leila choose to ignore as she urged her horse to continue on with the two boys following.

As soon as they had reached the courtyard a stable boy came to take the reins as they dismounted their horses as Leila spotted Robb walking towards her, his face a mask of relief as he came to stand in front of her. "Leila, thank goodness your okay. Rickon has been crying non stop for you since we found out you had left." He said in relief as Leila frowned at the thought of six year old being sad, which seemed to be the norm since Bran fell.

"I'll go and see him and I think you should go welcome your brother home." Leila said calmly as his expression became confused and Leila indicated to over her shoulder as she began to walk towards the castle. "Jon?" She heard Robb ask incredulously as he spotted his 'half-brother' as she entered the castle heading to her chambers when a familiar, unwelcomed voice stopped her.

"Hey beautiful, didn't expect to see your pretty face here again." She heard Theon say from behind her as she sighed and turned around to face the smiling thorn in her side. "How many times do I have to say it, Theon? I'm not interested, I will never be interested. Now unless you want to see your cock removed from your body, you will leave me alone." She said calmly, smirking as he paled and the smile faded from his face before Leila walked away to her rooms where she found Draco already waiting there for her.

"News certainly travels quickly." Leila mused dryly as she closed the door taking of her coat and unclasping her sword from her side and placing it on the bed as Draco rushed over to her with anger clear in his eyes. "My lady what you did was reckless and stupid." Draco hissed, trying to control his temper.

"I can take care of myself." Leila retorted as she got cleaned up behind her modesty frame and change out of her riding clothes and into the nearest dress that she could find, before reemerging to face Draco, who still had a look of anger on his aging face.

"No matter, it is very dangerous outside these walls." Draco protested and Leila exhaled in annoyance. "I am very well aware of that, but what is done is done. I brought Jon back and he now knows the truth… at last my brother is at my side, things are finally going as planned." Leila replied and Draco nodded reluctantly in acceptance as Leila made her way to the door before Draco stopped her.

"There is something else, my lady." Draco said as Leila turned to face him as he held up a letter with the seal intact. "A letter came from Nightfall." Draco said as she walked back over to him and sat down on her bed as he handed her letter and she broke the seal before she read it over quickly before she spoke.

"Lord Castus writes to say their have been some pressing matters that need to be dealt with at Nightfall. He doesn't specify as to what, but he wishes not to deter me from my plans, but he requests that once you escort me safely to King's Landing, that you return to Nightfall." Leila said as Draco looked skeptic.

"Is that wise to have you without your guard especially with city crawling with spies and enemy guards?" Draco asked as Leila looked at him in the eye with a sighed. "I suppose not, but it's a risk that we will need to take. Nightfall must be strong when the time comes." Leila replied and Draco nodded in acceptance before Leila got up and threw the letter into the fireplace before leaving her room and heading to Rickon's.

As she reached the youngest Stark's room, she knocked softly on the door before entering without waiting for a reply to find Rickon curled up on the bed crying silently as Leila rushed to his side as his Septa simply sat there and did nothing, which earned her a murderous glare from Leila, which made the woman's blood run cold.

"Rickon." Leila whispered softly as the youngest Stark looked up, his cheeks covered in dry and wet tears as he immediately launched himself into Leila's waiting's arms, clinging unto her as if for dear life. "You left me." The small child accused sadly and Leila bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry I left Rickon, but I had to get Jon back." Leila replied as the child's eyes suddenly lit up in happiness.

"Jon's back?" He asked in a small voice. "Yes Rickon. I'm back." Jon's voice came from the door and Leila and Rickon turned their heads to look at him before Rickon untangled himself from Leila and ran into his older brother's arms. Leila smiled as she stood, watching her brother hold the small child to his chest and knew although they were truly only cousins, Jon would always think of them as his siblings and no doubt when they too eventually learned the truth they would still think the same of him.

"I'm going go check on Bran." Leila whispered to her brother as she walked passed them and he nodded in understanding as continued to comfort Rickon as Leila made her way to Bran's chambers as she realized night had fallen. Leila knocked softly before entering Bran's room to see Lady Stark as the same as before sitting in the chair by Bran's bedside and from the looks of things she still hadn't moved.

Leila said nothing to the grieving woman as she moved to Bran's side and sat on the edge of the bed as she gazed down at the small child that still looked as small and fragile as before. Leila felt her heart clench in her chest as she looked down at the boy she loved dearly and wished with all her heart that he would wake up and once more become the boy filled to brim with life.

"Is it true?" Catelyn's voice suddenly broke through the silence and Leila looked up and faced grieving woman, who looked at her with an accusatory gaze. "Is what true?" Leila asked calmly unsure of what she was referring to. "Is it true that you brought that bastard back?" Catelyn asked angrily and Leila's eye lit up in rage although she looked calmed on the outside.

"Yes, I brought Jon back." Leila replied calmly although she wanted to reach over Bran's unconscious form a slap the woman for her mistreatment of her brother for all these years, but then Leila had to place herself in her shoes. "Why?" She asked angrily and Leila sighed before she spoke once more.

"Because he need to be where he belonged." Leila replied simply as the elder woman's eyes narrowed in anger. "He doesn't belong at Winterfell." She shot back and Leila nodded her head in agreement. "Your right, he doesn't….he belongs with me." Leila said her voice still remaining calm as the fire in her eyes decreased before ceasing completely.

Catelyn seemed to physically relax somewhat from her words, but Leila could tell she was still angry. "Your anger is understandable, Lady Stark. And I can't deny that I would have been angry as well if my husband brought home a child that wasn't my own, but I would like to think I would not take out my anger on the child, after all he too would be a victim of my husband's indiscretion." Leila said softly before returning her gaze back to Bran as she let the older woman ponder her words.

Leila continued to stare at Bran as she began to brush his hair softly away from his face as she allowed her thoughts to consume her. Jon was back and he knew the truth, so now their family was almost completely whole. She and Jon would soon have to depart for King's Landing and no doubt Sam would be accompanying them as he was Jon's new best friend for which Leila was happy for. Regardless of Sam's lack of physical physique, Leila knew that he was loyal and trustworthy friend.

"I don't care about appointments!" Catelyn's voice yelled, snapping Leila out of her thoughts as she turned around slightly to see Maester Luwin, who she had not realized had entered so consumed in her thoughts, in the room speaking to Lady Stark. The old Maester was wrapped in a warm white woolen shawl as he spoke in a soft, gentle tone despite Catelyn's irritable manner, when Robb came into view at the doorway.

"I'll make the appointments." Robb said as he entered the room. Since his father's departure, Robb had really stepped up as the heir of Winterfell and became very responsible as he ruled over Winterfell while his mother tended to Bran. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning." Robb said as he directed his attention to the old man.

"Very good, my lord." Maester Luwin said with a smile to the young man, before turning back to face Catelyn, who paid him no attention and then looking to Leila with a nod of his head. "My lady." Maester Luwin said as inclined his head to them before he passed by Robb, leaving the room and into the corridor.

Robb crossed over to the window as Leila remained by Bran's side that wasn't occupied by his emotionally fragile mother. Robb opened the shutters to the dark night outside, where the direwolves were howling and barking before Robb turned back to face his mother. "When was the last time you left this room?" Robb asked calmly.

"I have to take care of him." Catelyn protested as she indicated Bran, who remained motionless in his bed. "He's not going to die, Mother…Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed." Robb tried to reassure his mother, his tone firm. "What if he's wrong?" Catelyn demanded. "Bran needs me." She protested once more.

"Rickon needs you….He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day clutching my leg, crying. He probably would have fallen apart by now if it hasn't been for Leila. She's the one whose being fulfilling _your _duties as his mother." Robb shot back at his mother, glowering at her as the crescendo of the direwolves howling grew louder and whether it was howling or Robb's words, it definitely seemed to be have affecting Catelyn as she burst into tears.

"Close the windows! I can't stand it. Please, make them stop." Catelyn commanded weakly and Robb turned and grasped the shutters in his hands preparing to close them when he suddenly tensed, which immediately sent Leila on alert. "Robb?" Leila asked calmly as the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she rose to her feet.

"Fire!" He replied urgently, slowly taking a few steps back and glancing across at Leila then to his mother. "Stay here!" Robb commanded to both women before he raced from the room as the bells started to ring and Catelyn got up from the chair and crossed to the window, while Leila found herself looking at Bran, wishing he would just open those adorable brown eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here." An unfamiliar voice said as Leila immediately turned to see a hooded man standing behind Catelyn, who had also turned to face the man. Leila's hand began to immediately reach for her dagger as she realized that he had entered so quietly that neither of them had heard him.

"No one's supposed to be here." He said before he glanced across at the bed, where Leila now loomed protectively over Bran, her dark eyes narrowed. "It's a mercy. He's dead already." He said as he began to move forward when Leila and Catelyn saw him pull out the knife. "No!" Catelyn yelled as she charged towards him, trying to stop him before he man backhanded and she fell to the bed with a cry before he yanked her up by her hair with the knife held directly at her throat.

Leila pulled out her dagger ready to charge across the room and make the man suffer, but there was nothing she could do at least not at this moment with the knife to Catelyn's throat, so she did the only thing she could do she ran to the door and yelled for help. "Help!" Leila yelled as the man threw Catelyn, whose hands were now bloodied from trying to push away the knife from her throat, across the room.

She hit the ground hard, but Leila had whipped around as the man turned to head towards Bran and threw her dagger into his arm, causing him to drop the knife with a cry of agony as she ran towards him, managing to land a heavy kick in his chest, sending him reeling backwards as Black Snow and Summer ran into the room and charged at the man, snarling, knocking him to the ground before Summer savagely tore his throat out.

Leila breathed out a sign in relief as she turned her attention upon Lady Stark and gently helped up her off the ground, inspecting the woman's bloody hands. "You're hurt." Leila said softly looking at the deep gashes into her hands. "Where did you learn to do that?" Catelyn asked staring directly at Leila, referring to the impressive kick she had landed on the man.

Leila chuckled quietly as she replied. "My father says, a Castus, whether man or woman should be skilled in all aspects of life, especially survival." Leila replied as Lady Stark nodded in understanding as help finally came and tended to the body and Catelyn's bloody hands.

* * *

><p>It was morning after the attack and after a night with no sleep, Leila was very wary as she paced the floor of her room. It was clear now that her earlier suspicions of the events of Bran's fall were correct. If Bran had simply fallen from the tower, then why was someone trying to kill him? And it would seem that Lady Stark thought the same. Although a bit shaken from attack, ensured that someone was always attending to him, so instead of staying Bran's room she searched Winterfell for answers.<p>

Leila still pacing in her nightgown, a very light long white dress that left little to imagination and fortunately was compensated for by the layers of blankets on her bed, while she was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't hear Jon enter quietly with a tray of food in hand, until he shut the door. Immediately at the sound, Leila stopped pacing to face him as she reached for her robe to cover herself as Jon came to sit on her bed and placed the tray beside him.

"I haven't seen you since last night and I was worried so I brought you some breakfast." Jon said softly gazing up at his sister with love and concern. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Leila said as she gave him a small smile and he frowned as he noticed that her attention was elsewhere. "Leila, what is it?" Jon asked as he got up and moved so that he was standing right in front of her and looking her directly in the eye.

"Its nothing, Jon." Leila said calmly and Jon sighed as he grasped her chin lightly. "Leila, I'm your brother…you are no longer in this alone let me help you." Jon said softly and Leila sighed as she nodded in acceptance and spoke. "What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What do Leila and Jon intend to?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	21. Chapter XXI: Dangerous Words

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy with school, ****I really need to boost my GPA, ****but t****hank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twenty-first chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XXI – Dangerous Words**

As agreed Leila and Jon kept their suspicions to themselves, even from Sam, but as it would turn out their secrecy was unnecessary as the next morning, Leila stood before Catelyn with the small group, which consisted of herself, Robb, Theon, Maester Luwin, the castle master of arms, Roddick Cassel and surprisingly Jon and Sam as Catelyn voiced what they had suspected for some time now.

"Someone tried to kill him twice…Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something, something he wasn't meant to see." Catelyn continued and all could hear the anger in her voice, the anger that someone could have tried to kill a ten-year-old boy and her son no less.

"Saw what, my lady?" Theon asked frowning and Catelyn shook her head. "I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." Catelyn replied and Leila frowned momentarily as the thought of Jaime being involved with Jon Arryn's death and Bran's fall crossed her mind, before she placed a passive look upon her face, that went unnoticed by everyone else except Jon would stood beside her.

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used?" Roddick asked, drawing the attention of Robb and Theon. "It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragon-bone. Someone gave it to him." He explained and Leila's eyes narrowed in suspicion. A blade such as that would have belonged to the Targaryens, but when King's Landing was sacked during the rebellion all their possessions where either burnt or divided among the royal houses, with a few exceptions to the minority of the houses in Westeros, the list of suspects was getting longer.

"They come into our home, and try to murder my brother...If it's war they want…" Robb spoke with a deadly expression, disgust tainting every word as Theon, like dog always eager to please quickly stepped forward, nodding at Robb. "If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Theon said as Leila, Jon and Sam rolled their eyes, the act that did not go unnoticed by the adult generation.

"What? Is there going to be a battle in the godswood? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet." Maester Luwin said sounding rather amused and serious all at the same time before he glanced across at Catelyn. "Lord Stark must be told of this." He concluded and Catelyn shook her head vigorously.

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." She replied. "I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb said, his tone firm. "No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself." These words startled everyone, it would be dangerous for Catelyn to go to King's Landing and Leila could tell Robb didn't agree as he shook his head.

"Mother, you can't…" Robb began to protest before his mother cut him off. "I must." She said firmly. "I'll send a squad of guardsmen to escort you." Roddick added and Catelyn shook her head again. "Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming." Catelyn retorted.

"Let me accompany you at least…King's Road can be a dangerous place for a woman alone." Roddick protested as Catelyn glanced at Maester Luwin, who nodded inconspicuously, which prompted Catelyn to incline her head to the master of arms as Leila stepped forward. "I shall accompany you as well." Leila said as Catelyn stared at her for a moment and as she opened her mouth to protest before Leila cut her off.

"My presence is requested in King's Landing and it is too dangerous for you to be alone even with Ser Cassel. You both can travel with me and my men, we won't draw unwanted attention. We are already expected. You both can hide among my men and when we are safely in the city we can part ways." Leila said firmly as Catelyn mulled over her words and knowing she was right; nodded in acceptance; but it seemed Robb; however, was not at all appeased by this.

"What about Bran?" He demanded as Jon grasped his sister's hand lightly as he noticed her eyes flash in anger as she came to stand back beside him and she looked at Robb, clearly agitated by his narrow mind as she glared at him. What did he expect Catelyn to do? She was attempting to solve this mystery of who wanted her son dead as best as she could and her oldest son wasn't really listening.

"Your mother has done what she can…Bran will wake up in his own time and there's nothing that any of us can do now except watch over him until he does. Then we'll find out whatever it is that he saw." Leila said sternly as Jon and Sam restrained from laughing as Robb looked absolutely terrified from the fire in her eyes. "Well then now that has been settled. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Leila said firmly as Catelyn and Roddick nodded in agreement before Leila walked away with Jon on her arm and Sam following.

"Idiot." Leila hissed under her breath but Sam and Jon still heard her as they chuckled lightly, already knowing she was referring to Robb. "He may be and idiot, but I still love him." Jon said as Leila smirked. "I know." Leila replied, smiling as they continued to walk back to castle when her expression became somber. "I noticed you both were very quiet during the meeting." Leila commented lightly and Jon nodded.

"Well I didn't want to risk saying anything that would upset her, I'm surprised that she even wanted me there." Jon replied. "I agree. I'm even surprised that she wanted me there as well." Sam commented quietly as Leila shot him a soft smile. "Well you Samwell, I can't understand her reasoning behind you, but I do understand for you, Jon. Because no matter her dislike towards you, she still knows at the end of the day that you love Bran and would protect him." Leila replied softly and Jon smiled at her.

"Perhaps while we are on the King's Road, you and her can come to some common ground and make peace." Sam said sounding optimistic. "Perhaps." Jon said calmly but Leila could tell that he doubted his words as Leila squeezed his arm encouragingly as he gave her a small smile.

"Sam, Jon before you both get ready for the journey ahead, could you find Draco and tell him to ready the men." Leila asked as they arrived back at the castle and Jon and Sam nodded in acceptance as Leila gave them a grateful smile. "What are you going to do?" Sam asked as Jon looked at his sister curiously and Leila sighed. "I'm going to find Rickon." Leila said as they both nodded in realization.

"I'll join you shortly." Jon said and Leila nodded as she began to walk away and went to go find Rickon to prepare him for her and Jon's departure before she herself would prepare for the long road ahead and although it would break his little heart, it was better than leaving without warning like last time, but luckily she found him easily enough with Shaggy Dog following closely behind him.

Leila smiled sadly, picking him up and held him in her arms as he immediately wrapped his arms around her neck, clinging onto her as she hugged him tightly. "You're leaving again aren't you?" Rickon asked, hiss voice filled with sadness as Leila could feel his tears soaking through the material of her dress on her shoulder.

"Yes." Leila said quietly but he heard her. "Why?" He asked desperately and Leila sighed not sure what to say, Rickon was just a boy, he didn't fully understand the depth of what was going on around him and he was still far too young to understand even if she did explain, so what could she do to provide comfort.

"Because we have to. There are things that have to be done. " Jon said as he came to stand beside Leila as she pulled Rickon away from her so that he could look at them both. "You're leaving too!" Rickon exclaimed on astonishment and heartbreak and it broke Leila's and Jon's heart to hear him so distressed. "I must go." Jon replied calmly as he tried to get his emotions under his control.

He didn't want to leave Rickon behind, but King's Landing was a dangerous place and with Leila's plans already in play, it was gonna get bloody before it got better and it was no place for a boy as young as him and although Jon was sure Leila could take care of herself, he did not want to leave her to fend for herself. .

"Everything will be okay, Rickon." Leila said softly. "How do you know?" He demanded, tears running down his redden cheeks. "You just have to believe, Bran's going to wake up and be better again." She assured, said wiping his tears away softly. "And father? Will he be okay?" He asked sniffling as he stopped crying.

"Father will be just fine. We'll bring him home soon." Jon promised. "And Sansa? And Arya?" He asked hopefully and Jon and Leila smiled. "Them too." Leila replied, smiling softly. "You'll see us all again, you just have to be patient little one." She continued, he nodded. "We'll miss you." Jon said with a sad smile that mirrored the one on Leila's face as she spoke once more.

"Take care little one." She said as both, she and Jon both hugged him tightly and with a kiss to his cheek, Leila set him down and he was off again with Shaddy Dog immediately following after his master as they watched before he was out of sight and they began to make their way to Bran's chambers.

"Are you considering returning to the North after everything is done?" Leila asked as they continued to make their way down the hallways of Winterfell as they continued headed to Bran's chambers. "I do not know...If we are successful, I'll will be needed in King's Landing, so I haven't decided." Jon replied and Leila nodded in understanding.

"Well you'll have to decide soon. We will be successful." Leila retorted and Jon smiled at the sound of confidence and pride in her voice. "Of course we will be." Jon agreed with a smile, that Leila eagerly returned as they reached Bran's chambers. The smiles completely vanishing off their faces as the guards standing vigilantly at the door greeted them with a nod as they opened the door and saw Bran no different from the night before, except for Summer, who had not left his master's side since the attempt on his life and Jon and Leila knew that he had no intention to, for which they were grateful.

"Get out." Leila commanded sternly to septa that sat at the fireplace sowing away as she tended to Bran while Catelyn was away, for which she would be doing for a long time now that they were all departing Winterfell come morning. The septa gave no argument as she stood, bowing in respect before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Good boy." Leila said softly once the Septa had left them in private as she rubbed Summer's head lovingly, to which the direwolf wagged its tail happily as Jon and Leila came to stand on either side of Bran's bed as they kneeled down to his level and looked at him with sadness, love and determination as they both grasped his pale hands within their own.

"We have to go away Bran. I'm sorry we have to go, but there are things that must be done." Jon said sadly his voice cracking under his sorrow. "We won't be here when you wake up, but we're going to find out who did this and we promise you they will regret." Leila said, her voice matching Jon's as stray tears fell from her eyes.

"We love you so much. No matter what happens in the days to come, that will never change and we promise everything will be alright." Leila continued, her voice no longer containing sadness, but instead her voice was strong and filled with a conviction that no one could challenge and the seven kingdoms would soon find out why.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen in King's Landing? Will Jon and Catelyn finally make peace? Will Leila find out the truth about what happened to Bran? So many questions.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	22. Chapter XXII: King's Landing

****Author's Note:****

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy with school, but t****hank you all for your great reviews and support. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories. ****So here is the twenty-second chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXII – King's Landing**

The next morning, Leila, Jon and Sam along with Drago, Catelyn, Ser Roddick and Leila's men set out onto the King's Road towards King's Landing as soon as the sun had risen in Northern sky with all haste, as the journey to King's Landing from the North was long and time was certainly of the essence and although the journey normally takes a month, with their constant speed, only stopping to rest at night when absolutely necessary and within two weeks, they stood at least a day's ride from King's Landing.

With only a day's journey away from King's Landing, they decided get some much needed rest just before finishing the remains of their journey as the sun began to set over the horizon. Jon dismounted his horse first as one of Leila's men retrieved his horse's reins, before making his way over to Leila, helping her down from Shadow, although he knew she didn't need it as Sam went over and did the same with Lady Stark.

"Thank you Samwell." Cateyln said softly as she smiled at the younger man, who smiled back shyly before making his way over to Leila and Jon who stood side by side watching them with Ghost and Black Snow standing vigilantly beside them. "What?" Sam asked noticing their curious gazes. "Nothing." Jon replied with a smirk. "We just notice that Lady Stark has grown rather fond of you." Leila said, smirking as a light blush tainted his chubby cheeks and Jon and Leila smiled, having too much fun teasing their chubby friend.

Sam said nothing more as he sighed in defeat, knowing anything he would say in his defense would be twisted right back at him for their amusement, so he simply choose to walk away from the Targaryen twins and over to Draco, who over the past few weeks had been mentoring him on the art of war, specifically the ways of the sword.

Leila, not wanting to miss the lesson that Drago no doubt had in store, that for some reason, she always seemed to find amusing, she and Black Snow followed closely behind their chubby friend, leaving Jon alone, except for the company of Ghost and Catelyn, who made her way slowly to the younger of the twins.

"Thank you." Catelyn said softly as Jon looked at her surprise. "What for?" Jon asked calmly, his eyes still alight with astonishment. "Thank you for helping Bran. Just thank you." Catleyn replied and Jon said nothing, giving a nod in acceptance as Catelyn eyes' began to drifted over to Sam and Draco, who were practicing with swords as Leila and Black Snow stood only a few feet away watching on in amusement.

"I like Sam. He's a very good friend." Catelyn commented gazing at the chubby boy as Draco taught him how disarm an opponent with the only use of a sword without drawing blood. "Yes, Lady Stark." Jon replied calmly looking at his friend and his sister in amusement. "He told me of why he went to The Wall, it's a terrible how his father had treated him." Catelyn said as a shadow of anger appeared over Jon's eyes.

"It is. It's absolutely foul, when anyone treats someone terribly because of the things they simply cannot change." Jon retorted, his voice a monotone before he walked away and join his sister as Catelyn watched him in astonishment. She knew very well the meaning behind his words and couldn't not help but feel that anger that she has always felt towards Jon's existence and now strangely the guilt of her mistreatment of him.

Jon didn't regret his words; he no longer planned on enduring her mistreatment of him. He never deserved it and even if he was a bastard, he still deserved to be treated like a human being and he wasn't going take people's mistreatment of him because of his so called title of a bastard…and when Leila's plans succeed, it would not matter, because those very some people that rose up against his family and treated him so terribly will be bowing down to his family's feet.

"Sam's is getting better." Leila commented as Jon came to stand beside her and they both settled against the tree's stump, their direwolves lying down at their feet, their eyes open and alert as they all watched as Sam took instruction from Draco, finding amusement in his stumbling steps, but also offering words of advice and encouragement.

All of a sudden, Ghost and Black Snow's head perked up as they immediately rose to their feet, their eyes locking on to a slight movement within the trees. Leila and Jon picking up on their direwolves' sudden change in behavior, drew their swords as the movement increased and became louder, closer, when suddenly a direwolf came through the trees, but it wasn't any other direwolf, it was Arya's, it was Nymeria.

"Nymeria." Leila breathed, sheathing her sword, Jon doing the same as the direwolf made its way over to its brothers as they nuzzled each other. "What in heavens name is she doing here?" Catelyn asked frantically as she and Ser Roddick came over. "I do not know, but I suppose we'll find out when we reach the capital." Leila replied as everyone nodded in agreement, before they decide to get some much need sleep and as dawn peaked over the horizon they repacked their supplies and they rode with all haste to King's Landing, Black Snow, Ghost and Nymeria following closely behind.

They rode at top speed, never stopping until they were just a mile outside King's Landing and Catelyn and Ser Roddick departed as they headed to the west gate that lead into the city and Leila, Jon and Sam headed in with her party through the main gate, the Castus banner standing high and proud as citizens stopped for a moment in their busy lives and looked as the party made their way to the home of the Hand, where they greeted by Jory.

"Good day, Lady Castus." Jory greeted as Leila and her party dismounted and Leila made her way over to the man and hugged him briefly before Jon did the same. "We had word that you would arriving soon, your rooms have already been made up." Jory said once pleasantries and introductions were exchanged.

"Thank you, Jory...Is Lord Stark here?" Leila asked as Jory lead her, Jon and Sam to their rooms as Draco tended to the men. "No, my lady. He's at court. I stayed behind so someone would be here to greet you." Jory explained as Leila nodded in understanding. "Does the king know of my arrival?" Leila asked as they continued to walk down the halls.

"No, my lady." Jory replied as Leila nodded in understanding, satisfied with his answer. "My lady, I notice that you found Lady Arya's direwolf." Jory commented as Leila, Jon and Sam nodded in conformation, looking back to light grey direwolf that walked side by side with Black Snow and Ghost as they walked behind them.

"Yes. We found her on the King's road." Sam supplied, Jory nodded in understanding and acceptance. "Why was she out there in the first place?" Jon asked as they headed up a flight of stairs and Jory gave them an account of what happened with Joffery and Arya on the King's Road and Sansa defense of the prince over her sister.

"Remind me to ring Sansa's neck." Leila commented with a slight anger in her voice as they came to a stop at her room as Jon and Sam laughed slightly in amusement. "We will." Sam said smiling as Leila entered her room with Jon following behind her, Sam and Jory waiting by the door as Black Snow made herself comfortable on Leila's new bed.

"Will you go to see the king?" Jon asked as Leila turned to face him. "No, tomorrow. First we must deal with our family." Leila replied, Jon nodding in understanding. "Change, I'll have Jory inform the kitchen to prepare us lunch." Jon supplied and Leila nodded in agreement, before Jon moved forward placing a chastise kiss to her cheek before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Jon left, Leila's trunks were brought up from her caravan allowing her to bath and change before she left her room to find her family, Black Snow following faithfully behind as she headed to towards the dining hall where she found Jon, Sam, Sansa and Arya, who's happily reuniting with Nymeria.<p>

"Where's Jory?" Leila asked bringing everyone's attention to her, except for Arya's, who remained deeply engrossed with Nymeria, that she had no seen or heard Leila enter as she came to stand beside Jon. "He went to find Lord Stark." Sam replied from his place beside Sansa, who smiled happily at Leila as she walked over to the raven-haired beauty pulling her into a hug.

"I'm glad you finally came." Sansa commented happily as she pulled away. "I promised I would." Leila replied smiling down at the older Stark girl, before turning her attention to Arya. "It would seem that you have missed each other deeply." Leila commented as she noticed the happy gleam in not only Arya's eyes, but Nymeria's as well as the youngest Stark girl finally noticed her presence.

"Leila!" Arya yelled happily, running towards Leila at high speed, pushing her sister out of the way, much to Sansa's annoyance as she wrapped her arms tightly around the older girl's waist, her smile stretching from ear to ear. "Hello Arya." Leila replied, her voice calm, but filled happiness and amusement as she hugged the younger girl back before releasing her.

"Thank you for finding Nymeria." Arya said happily as she pulled away. "It was our pleasure. You must have missed terribly, not knowing where she was." Leila replied, a small smile tainting her pink lips as Arya nodded in conformation. "She should be lying dead in the ground." Sansa spat angrily, before storming away to her room, her door slamming loudly not long after.

"She's angry at me and father, she blames us for Lady's death." Arya supplied dismissively, unaffected by her sister's foul mood as Jon and Sam nodded in understanding as Leila remained silent, a thoughtful expression adorning her face as her eyes became filled with determination, before suddenly brushed past Arya and walked towards Sana's chambers.

"Where are you going?" Jon called after her, his eyebrows creasing in confusion. "I'm going to speak to her." Leila replied, not bothering to turn around as she continued to head towards Sansa's chambers. "Snow stay outside." Leila command, noticing her direwolf faithfully by her side as always as she came to Sansa's bedchamber and entered without asking for approval.

"Sansa." Leila called out softly, closing the door behind her as she entered to see Sansa sitting rigidly on her bed, the anger and resentment clear in her posture. "Go away." She replied, her voice tense as she kept her eyes looking ahead of her. "I will not." Leila replied, crossing her arms of her chest as she began to get annoyed with Sansa's obvious childish behavior.

"What this I hear at you being angry at your father and Arya?" Leila pressed as she stepped closer to red hair girl, so that she was standing directly in front of her. "It's their fault Lady's dead!" Sansa yelled angrily, pushing herself to feet, staring up at the dark hair beauty in anger. "How is it their fault?" Leila asked calmly as she restrained herself from slapping the younger girl for stupidity.

"Arya and Nymeria harmed Joffery and father killed Lady in Nymeria's place." Sansa replied, her anger never once dwindling as Leila's eyes became dark with anger as she stepped closer to the Stark girl threateningly, causing Sansa to back away slightly sensing the shift in Leila's calm demeanor.

"Did Joffery hurt Micah?" Leila asked calmly, although she was anything but. Sansa said nothing as she looked down at her feet, keeping her eyes from view. "Did he or didn't he?" Leila asked sternly, her voice filling with a seriousness that worried Sansa of what would happen if she answered with anything that was far from the truth.

"Yes." She replied quietly, her eyes still casted down to the floor. "Did you lie for him, when the king asked you what happened?" Leila continued, her gaze never wavering. "Yes." Sansa replied once again. "Did you defend your sister?" Leila questioned softly, her tone no longer calm, but filled with anger as Sansa replied, her voice quivering, feeling the intensity of Leila's gaze. "No."

"So _you_ betrayed your family." Leila concluded, her voice still quiet but filled with anger and disappointment as Sansa's head snapped up, the anger once again fully present in her blue eyes. "Joffery is to be my husband, they almost cost me my engagement. They betrayed me! I had to protect him." Sansa yelled angrily, her anger blinding her from anticipating what happened next.

…

Was the sound, the sound of silence that filled the room after only seconds ago, the sound of a loud slapped echoed throughout the room as Leila's hand came in contact with Sansa's now reddening cheek. "Tell me. Who was it that ordered Lady dead?" Leila asked, her voice tense, her eyes fixed firmly on Sansa, who now held her reddening cheek as she remained silent.

"Who was it?" Leila yelled, causing Sansa to jump in fright as she heard the controlled anger in her voice. "Cersei." Sansa replied meekly. "And did your beloved Joffery do anything to stop her?" Leila asked, her voice lower, but still containing her previous anger. "No." Sansa replied, as she finally looked Leila directly in the eye, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears as Leila spoke once more.

"You would protect your engagement to that worthless piece of shit over your own family…A boy died because of your lies…Lady died because of your lies…Your father gave her a merciful death; that's more than I say for the Lannisters; you know that family that you are so eager to be apart of…The Starks are your family. They are your blood, Sansa…They come first…For when your enemies seek to harm you, it's your family that will protect you, your blood protects you."

Were the last words Leila said, before walking out, leaving Sansa to her thoughts as she headed back to the main hall to greet Ned as he returned from the Red Keep, Black Snow following faithfully behind as Leila thought about the days that were surely to follow, knowing this one and simple truth, only blood would protect a select few and destroy the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Has Sansa realized the errors of her ways? What will happen in King's Landing? What will happen when Jaime sees her? And will Leila find out the truth about what happened to Bran? So many questions.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**Happy Anniversary To My Sister & Her Husband!**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Old Blood

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait, but t****hank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the twenty-third chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIII – Old Blood**

After Ned greeted Jon and Leila and Sam was introduced, who Ned already seemed particularly fond of, he quickly returned Little finger's brothel, where Catelyn and Ser Roddick where apparently secretly taking refuge, but not before promising to speak to Jon later about the issue of his birth and true parentage.

The next morning, Leila awoke in her chambers to the sweet smell of a warm, woodsy blend of red oak, cedar wood and musk invading her senses as a muscular arm laid across her mid section. Smiling as she slowly opened her eyes, the sleepy haze cleared from her eyes as they were met with a pair that matched her own, her brother's.

"Morning." Leila greeted softly, a smile playing across her soft pink lips. "Morning." Jon replied, her voice matching hers as he smiled back at her. "How did it go?" Leila asked quietly, referring to Jon's conversation with Ned about Rheagar and Lyanna after he had returned from the brothel and saw Catelyn and Ser Roddick off.

"It went well. He told me exactly what you told me. He explained why he kept it a secret from me and apologize for ever making feel that I wasn't apart of his family." Jon replied, his eyes looking directly into hers. "And do you forgive him?" Leila pressed to which Jon replied with a nod of his head. "He only did it to keep me safe." Jon supplied as Leila nodded in understanding.

"Come…you need to dress and go and see the 'king'. Sam and I will stay here. It's time things were set in motion." Jon said with a smile as he withdrew his arm from around her waist. Leila smiling as she nodded in agreement, untangling herself from the soft linen sheets of her bed before getting to her feet, finally noticing Ghost and Black Snow resting on their stomachs at the foot of the bed, their eyes already open and alert, watching as Leila called for her maids to draw her bath before hugging her brother tight as he kissed her lovingly on the cheek when her maids quickly arrived with her bath water and Jon made his departure with Ghost following behind him.

Once the maids had filled the bath with the steamy hot water and left her to her own devices. Leila sighed as she looked towards Black Snow, who met her gaze directly as he lifted his head to look at his mistress almost as if offering encouragement as she removed the blue nightgown covering her naked body and bathed, cleaning herself thoroughly, before dressing herself into a red crimson dress with black embroidery adorning the sleeves with her hair laying in long free curls down her back and across her shoulders before she made her way to the dining hall where she had brunch with Sam and Jon.

After receiving some nourishment and leaving Black Snow behind with Jon and Sam, Leila made her way down to Shadow, who was already waiting in the courtyard, saddled and ready to ride, when suddenly Arya ran up to her calling her name. "Leila!" The younger girl said happily, her eyes alight with excitement.

"What is Arya?" Leila asked, halting in her steps to face the young girl, who came to stop in front of her. "I want you to meet Syrio." Arya said excitedly as Leila's eyebrows creased in confusion as spoke. "You're dance teacher." "No!" Arya replied with a shake her head. "He's my swords master." Arya explained as Leila's eyes widen in surprise. "Father found out of about needle and he hired Syrio to teach me how to use it." Arya continued as Leila smiled, happy for the Stark girl.

"That's good and I assume no one knows?" Leila questioned. "Nope…well just father, Jory, Jon, Sam and now you…and I want you to met him." Arya replied a smile still adorning her face. "I would love to Arya…but unfortunately I have to go see king, perhaps another time." Leila replied, giving the girl a small regretful smile as the younger girl's smile fell, but nodded in acceptance as she hugged Leila before walking away to her lesson and Leila made her way to the Red Keep.

* * *

><p>Leila entered the Red Keep with her held high, confidence in every step as she immediately heading towards Robert's chambers, when she was suddenly greeted by Varys. "Hello, my lady." Varys greeted, bowing low as Leila smiled as she came to stand beside him. "Hello Varys. Why I'm not surprised that you knew that I was already here." Leila said with a smile as Varys fell in step with her as she continued to make her way to the King's chambers.<p>

"My little birds told me." Varys replied, in his usual calm demeanor as a chuckle escaped Leila's lips. "I also hear that you did not come alone." Varys said as Leila smiled as she turned to face him. "The family is almost completely whole." Leila replied smiling, her eyes filled with happiness and anticipation. "I look forward to the day." Varys replied, a slight smile playing on lips as he dropped into a bow once more.

"My queen." He whispered as Leila smiled. "We shall speak more later, my lord." Leila replied, a smile still adorning her face as Varys nodded in acceptance before walking away, Leila watching him as he disappeared from view and she continued on her journey to the King's chambers, only to be met with another familiar face, Lancel Lannister.

"Leila." Lancel breathed, his voice filled with happiness, astonishment and adoration. "Hello Lancel." Leila replied, smiling at the typical green eyed, blond Lannister. "I didn't know that you where coming. I'm so happy your here. I've missed you." Lancel said, a smile still upon his youthful face as he moved closer to Leila as there bodies stood only centimeters. "As have I." Leila replied smiling.

"It has been far too long since we last saw each other." Lancel commented, his senses taking in her addicting scent, releasing just how much he missed it and her as he felt himself grow hard. "It certainly has been." Leila said in agreement as Lancel moved closer that they were finally touching and he leaned in to kiss her, to taste the delectable flavor he had been deprived of, but was surprised as Leila pulled away.

"What is it?" Lancel asked, his voice filled with confusion. "Lancel…" Leila began hesitantly, the tone of her voice telling all that he needed to know. "There is another?" He asked pessimistically, his eyes filling with disappointment. "Yes." Leila replied softly, fully realizing even after a year since they had last seen one another, Lancel was still in love with her.

"I understand. But know that you still have a place in my heart and should you ever need me, I will be there." Lancel said with all sincerity as Leila smiled. Lancel wasn't like other Lannisters, apart of Jaime and Tyrion, he was probably the only other Lannister she didn't completely hate and want dead.

"As am I here for you. Never hesitate to come to me should you need me." Leila replied, a sympathetic smile on her face as she leaned forward and gave Lancel a brief, but loving chastise kiss unto his lips. "I should get going. I need to see the king." Leila commented as she pulled back and put some distance between them as Lancel nodded in understanding. "I still need to get him more wine." Lancel supplied, holding up the empty pitcher within his hand that Leila had failed to notice before now as she gave once last smile, before finally made her way to the king with no more delays.

* * *

><p>"Must wound your pride, standing out there like a glorified sentry. Jaime Lannister, son of the mighty Tywin. Forced to mind the door while your King eats, drinks, shits and fucks." Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms said as he sat in his chambers with the captain of the Kingsguard, Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister standing in front of him as Robert tried to get a rise out of the Kingslayer, but failed as Jaime's face remained expressionless, except for the slight cringe at that last word.<p>

The one word that made obvious of how his sister was dishonored daily by her husband, but Jaime said nothing as he continued to maintain his silence. Robert, seeing he would not be able to get a rise out of the Kingslayer, returned to the topic at hand. "So come on…we're discussin' war stories. Who was your first kill not counting old men?" Robert asked, looking towards the Lannister Lion.

"One of the outlaws in the Brotherhood." Jaime replied quietly, his face still an expressionless mask. "I was there that day…you were only a squire at the time, sixteen years old." Ser Barristan cut in, recalling the event, the pride in his voice evident as Jaime's face took on a softer expression at the elder man's praise.

"You killed Simon Torin with a countery pass…best move I ever saw." Jaime mused with a fond expression. "Good fighter Torin…but he lacked stamina." Ser Barristan recalled with a faint smile to old student. "Your outlaw…any last words?" Robert cut in, interrupting their mutual show of respect for other. "I cut his head off, so no." Jaime replied with a smug smile to Robert's obvious displeasure, when Robert's chamber door opened suddenly to reveal Leila.

"Your grace." Leila greeted calmly with a smile, closing the door behind her as the men turned their attention to her, smiles all coming to their faces upon seeing the Castus beauty. "Leila!" Robert yelled happily as Leila came to stand by Jaime, the sun reflecting beautifully against her olive skin and raven hair.

"Hello your grace." Leila greeted with amusement clear in her tone, but not towards Robert's enthusiasm at seeing her in that moment, but at the thought knowing that she would be the last thing that he ever saw in this life and wonders, just how happy he'll be to see her then as she looked towards Robert, already smelling the sweat, piss and wine that seemed to permanently resided on him as she turned her attention to Jaime and Barristan.

"Hello Ser Jaime." Leila greeted with a smile, her expression giving nothing away at how truly happy she was to see him as she allowed her hand to brush his lightly. "My Lady." Jaime replied, his skin tingling at her touch, his green eyes alight with joy and lust as they roamed over Leila's form that he hadn't seen weeks, wanting nothing more than to be alone with her in this moment and show her just how much his missed her.

"Ser Barristan." Leila said, shifting her gaze to oldest man in the room, who smiled at her welcomingly. "My Lady Castus, I haven't seen you since you were nine years old, my you have grown into a beautiful young woman." Barristan replied, smiling at Leila, who smiled back in return. "I hope I'm not intruding." Leila apologized, although she really didn't mean it as returned her attention back to Robert, meeting his haunted gazed, knowing he was already seeing her mother's ghost.

"Not all, my girl." Robert replied with a dismissive wave of his hand as Leila sat down in the chair in front of his desk, directly in front of Jaime, who subconsciously stepped closer to her as Robert spoke once more. "We're recalling old war stories and according to your father, you've felt the warmth of a man's blood on your hands…so who was it? Who was your first kill?" Robert asked in his usual gruff voice as Jaime and Barristan both moved their eyes onto Leila, who was unaffected by Robert's question.

"I was fourteen, I was returning to my chambers at Hawkeye when I found a man waiting for me within. His name I never asked or cared to know. He tried to take advantage of me and I put a knife in his neck, he bled out onto my chamber floor." Leila replied, only giving them half of the true story of her first kill.

The man had actually been a Lannister spy, Cersei's exactly and he had found out the truth Leila's parentage. He came to her to make a deal, in exchange for his silence, she would fuck him whenever he wanted however he wanted. Of course Leila refused and immediately rid them of his life, but not before finding about the remaining Lannister spies within Nightfall and had them all executed on the pretense of treason.

"Bastard got what he deserved then." Robert concluded as Leila nodded in conformation, her face still calm and unbothered by the talk of death as Robert turned his attention back to Jaime, who he noticed was looking at Leila with unreadable emotion. "So Kingslayer, what about Aerys Targaryen? What did the mad king say when you stabbed him in the back? I never asked." Robert asked as Leila turned slightly in her seat to see the tense expression not only on Jaime's face but Barristan's as well.

"Did he call you a traitor? Did he beg for a reprieve?" Robert continued to question as Leila could see Jaime's hand tightening slightly on his the hilt of his sword. "He said the same thing he had been saying for hours, 'burn them all'." Jaime replied, his voice expressionless, as his eyes remained dark and distant.

Saying nothing more Jaime gave Robert a nod before doing the same to Leila and Barristan before walking out to resume his post outside the door as Leila's head swirled with thoughts and questions to what really happened that day her grandfather died and a promise to get the truth of out Jaime to find out what really happened one way or another.

"Finally! More wine!" Robert exclaimed as Lancel entered his chambers, the door left wide open, carrying a pitcher filled to the brink with wine. "Well your grace, I must take my leave. I'm afraid I'm still very weary from my travels." Leila said standing with a sympathetic smile in Lancel's direction; who returned it as he came to Robert's side and filled his cup.

"No! You must sing for me." Robert protested as Leila came to stand beside him once Lancel stepped back. "Another time, my king." Leila said, bending down and kissing his cheek. "Alright…Off with you." Robert commanded, reluctantly giving in to Leila's desires as a smirk tainted her pink lips as she turned to Lancel and placed a small chastise kiss to his cheek before doing the same to Barristan and leaving Robert's chambers, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen now that Leila and Jon are in the capital? And what of Leila and Jaime? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**I'm Jamaican and I don't live in the US, but Happy 4th of July!**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Wolves, Snakes & Lions

**CONGRATULATIONS TO USAIN BOLT FOR WINNING GOLD, YOHANN BLAKE FOR WINNING SILVER IN THE MEN'S 100M RACE, SHELLY-ANN FRASER PRYCE FOR WINNING GOLD AND VERONICA CAMPELL BROWN FOR WINING BRONZE IN THE WOMEN'S 100M RACE AT THE 2012 OLYMIPICS. I AM JAMAICAN AND I AM PROUD!**

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**** Readers, I need your help in my story, The Light In The Dark. So I saw The Dark Knight Rises and it was absolutely epic, undeniably the best movie of 2012 and the Batman trilogy, but now I am unsure how to end this story. I have two possible outcomes in mind and one must be decided before the TDK part of this story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but t****hank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the twenty-fourth chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIV – Wolves, Snakes & Lions**

Once Leila left Robert's chambers and the door was securely closed behind her, Leila immediately found herself pressed up against the wall, with Jaime's emerald green eyes staring at her and the knife, normally hidden on her person at his throat. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Leila whispered in annoyance, but kept the knife positioned at his throat.

"Forgive me, my love." He whispered, looking at her with happiness, lust and desire. "Forgiven." Leila replied softly, lowering the knife from her lover's throat, before Jaime's lips immediately found hers in a heated kiss, both moaning at the contact as Jaime pulled her closer, so her body was firmly pressed against his.

They stayed like a few moments, not caring that they were out in open and at risk of being seen as an air of lust and passion weighed heavily in the air. Leila could feel a burning need in the pit of her stomach as she became wet with desire and Jaime was no different as he became extremely hard, the confinements of his armor making it almost painful.

"It's taking everything in me not to rip that dress of you and take you up against this wall." Jaime breathed once they pulled away, both needing air, their breathing ragged and uneven as they rested their foreheads against the other, their eyes meeting one another in a steady gaze that neither wanted to break as Leila laughed, a joyful smile coming to her face as she moved her hand from his golden locks and down to her dress.

With a smile that Jaime never wanted to see fade, Leila slowly began to raise the side of her dress, until her entire right leg was exposed. Taking Jaime's hand into hers, Leila guided Jaime's hand to her heated sex, moaning at the contact as Jaime's hand found her dripping with desire. "Do you see what you've done?" Leila teased with a smile, before a moan left her lips as Jaime ran a finger between her nether lips.

Biting her lower lip, so she wouldn't be overheard by prying ears, Leila watched with hooded eyes as Jaime brought his finger to his lips, her dress falling back down as he tasted her sweet essence before a moan of his own left his throat, his eyes closed in ecstasy, the erection pressing hard against his breeches, the weight of his armor only making it worst.

"Yes I do." Jaime replied with a smug smile causing Leila to smirk in amusement at the obvious pride Jaime felt in himself for getting such a reaction out of her as if anyone else could. "But the question is, who will you give this treasure to, me or Lancel?" Jaime asked, growling his cousin's name out, clearly not liking the kiss she had given Lancel earlier.

"Don't be petty, Jaime. This is all for you." Leila said calmly, rolling her eyes as her arms came to rest at her side, clearly not understanding why men felt the need to feel so threatened half the time. "Is it?" Jaime asked quietly as Leila saw the doubt it his eyes, the lingering doubt that what they had wouldn't last.

"I am yours." Leila said softly, the conviction clear in her voice as she met his gaze steadily, never wavering as Jaime spoke. "As I am yours." Jaime replied, his hands grasping hers as he felt his heart swell with love and joy. "Forever." Jaime whispered in promise as Leila smiled, moving closer to kiss her lion, when she suddenly halted in her movements spotting another lion only a few feet away from them, Cersei Lannister.

Cersei was seething; ever since Jaime had pushed Bran Stark from that broken tower in Winterfell, her brother had been distant…and when they had returned to the South, it only got worst, it almost seemed as if Jaime was avoiding her and when she would send for him, the servants would always say that he was no where to be found.

Finally fed up with her brother's lack of attention, she seeked him out, knowing very well he would be on duty guarding Robert's door, while her husband did what he wanted. She very well knew, she couldn't just simply call him away, but that also meant that he couldn't just walk away from his post either. So for the first time since they were children, she seeked him out only to find him in the company of that Castus bitch.

Cersei couldn't hear what was being said as they talked in hushed whispers, but she certainly didn't like how Jaime's body was so close to hers and from the smile of the Castus girl's face, she knew whatever Jaime was saying wasn't something she would like. The two seemed oblivious to her presence until the Castus girl's finally took notice of her as she stepped away from her brother.

Jaime noticing the change in Leila's demeanor as her eyes stayed fixed upon something behind him, the smile fading from her face and once again becoming an expressionless mask as Jaime turned slowly on his heel, his green eyes searching for the threat as he met the cold gaze belonging to no other than his sister.

"Your Grace." Leila greeted with an insincere smile, dropping into a mock curtsey before walking away from the Lannister twins, unaffected by the daggers that Cersei was glaring at her as she walked away, Jaime watching lustfully as he watched the sway of her hips before she disappeared from view and an emotionless mask coming upon his face as he faced his seething twin.

"Sister." Jaime greeted emotionlessly, his eyes fixed upon Cersei, watching her every move, watching, waiting for her reaction, unaware of what she might have seen or heard as she marched forwards, fury in every step as she came to stand in front of him and slapped him across the face, the sound of her hand hitting against the skin of his cheek echoing through the hall as Jaime's head snapped to the side.

"Something the matter?" Jaime teased, a smirking coming to his lips as he turned his head back to look at her, seeing the absolute anger and possessiveness that lingered in her gaze. "What the fuck are you doing with that whore?" Cersei hissed, her emerald eyes ablaze. "She's not a whore." Jaime snapped angrily, unable to contain himself as Cersei's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you fucking her?" Cersei hissed angrily, Jaime's face remaining impassive as he spoke. "No." He replied with no hesitation, knowing if Cersei knew about his relationship with Leila, Leila would surely be in danger. Jaime no longer had no delusions about his sister, the woman was cold-hearted bitch; she smothered her own child for heavens sakes. Jaime couldn't even fathom what she would do to someone who wasn't her own flesh and blood.

* * *

><p>Walking away from Jaime and Cersei, Leila made her way down into the palace garden where she spotted her Uncle Ned speaking with Petyr Baelish, a venomous snake if she ever met one. Leila never had any dealings with Little Finger, let alone spoken to him beyond their first introduction when she was nine, but she was educated to know that Little Finger was a little weasel and was not to be trusted. "Not trusting me was the best thing you did since you got off of your horse." Was Little Finger's parting remark to Eddard Stark as he turned and walked away, not noticing Leila as she came closer.<p>

At least he's honest about being a conniving worm, Leila thought as she came to stand beside her uncle, slipping her arm through his as she spoke. "He's right you know...he can't be trusted." Leila commented, Ned turning to look at her in surprise, before a loving smile came to his face as he delivered a soft kiss to her cheek as they turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, Leila feeling the many eyes of court spies upon them.

"He has agreed to help find Jon Arryn's killer." Ned protested, Leila shaking her at his naivety. Leila loved her uncle and he was a brilliant man, but he was naïve to the games of deceit that was the very blood that run this city. "What people say and what people do are two different things, uncle." Leila said quietly, careful not to be overheard.

"Never trust a man, who has his eyes sets upon your wife…A widow can always remarry." Leila continued, hoping to get through to her uncle as they came to halt, just outside the palace garden, under the shade of the palace corridor. "I will not play this game, Leila." Ned said sternly, not commenting on Baelish's previous, or current attachment to his wife…speaking to the larger matter at hand.

"I'm not asking you to." Leila protested, her eyes locked with his as her voice dropped to a low whisper. "But honor is a foreign concept here. You may not want to play the game, but you must realize you are alone in that regard...so don't play the game, but be aware that everyone else is and you're in the middle of it."

"What would have me do?" Ned asked, not sure what to think about what his niece was saying. Of course he was aware of lies and deceit that took place and court, but refused to sink to their level to receive what he wanted, which was only justice. "I would have you live." Leila replied, the conviction clear in her voice. "And what of the game?" Ned asked. "That's why you have me and Jon." Leila retorted a secretive smile coming upon her lips as she spoke once more as she spotted Jory coming towards them.

"Jory." Leila called as he came to stand in front of them. "My Lady, Lord Stark." He greeted with a nod of his head to each of them as Leila spoke once more. "Jory, do you believe that everyone is honorable?" Leila questioned, keeping her eyes locked on her uncle, who met them directly, wondering what she was doing.

"No, my lady." Jory replied honestly, looking between the pair utterly confused. "And do you believe that as long as Lord Stark continues to look into the death of Jon Arryn that his life is in danger?" Leila pressed as Jory's eyes widen in realization, finally understanding what was going on as he spoke.

"Yes, my lady." Jory replied honestly once more, Ned looking at him briefly in mild-disbelief before turning gaze back to Leila as she spoke once more. "Whether you choose to play the game or not, we are the only ones you can truly trust." "And why is that?" Ned asked, not questioning their loyalty to him, but why they were the only ones he could trust. "Because we are the only ones who care if you are alive or not."

* * *

><p>Getting through to uncle Ned was a difficult task indeed, but Leila believed that she had gotten to him well enough that he would only put his trust, knowledge and findings in her, Jon and Jory. Leila didn't have any solid proof yet, but she bet that Cersei had something to do with Jon Arryn's death and Bran's fall and if Varys and her spies were any good, which Leila knew that they were, Cersei had no qualms about killing Ned if he got in her way or became a danger to her power.<p>

Taking her mind off the Lannister bitch of the west, her murderous ways and the danger that her uncle was no doubt inflicting upon himself, Leila sang softly to herself as she walked towards the tournament grounds where Robert was holding a tournament in Ned's honor, knowing her uncle would not be attending as Robert drove the crown further into debt, but appearances had to be uphold.

"You have a beautiful voice." A soft voice said suddenly, Leila halting in her steps briefly as she looked down and saw the adorable, chubby face of little Tommen Baratheon. It was well known that Leila held no love for Lannisters and their offspring, except of course for Lancel and Jaime secretly, but Leila had to admit it was difficult to hate such innocent child like Tommen and his sister.

"Thank you." Leila said sincerely with a smile, scooping the young boy into her arms, a delightful squeal leaving his tiny body as Leila kissed him softly on the cheek, the young boy smiling as Leila continued to walk towards the tournament grounds, Tommen securely within her grasp. "Will you sing for me?" Tommen asked, a hopeful expression on his young face, causing Leila to smile. "I would love to." Leila replied smiling, the young boy returning it eagerly as he opened his mouth to speak once more when a cold voice cut him off, belonging to no other than Cersei Lannister.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen between Cersei and Jaime? And will Ned really heed Leila's warning? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**Happy Birthday Jamaica! **

**Celebrating 50 Years of Independence!**


	25. Chapter XXV: The Hunter & The Prey

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**** Readers, remember I need your help in my story, The Light In The Dark. ****I have two possible outcomes in mind for the story and one must be decided before the TDK part of the story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but t****hank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the twenty-fifth chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Also thank you to blondie1010 for the inspiration behind this chapter. **

**Chapter XXV – The Hunter & The Prey**

"Tommen…you are old enough to walk to the tournament yourself. You do not need to be carried about." Cersei reprimanded sternly, striding towards them, her green eyes alight with anger, seeing her younger son wrapped happily in Leila's arms. "We were only having a bit of fun…surely, her grace remembers what fun is." Leila cut in calmly, turning to the displeased queen.

"Put _my_ son down." Cersei hissed; her voice tensed in anger, a murderous glare fixed upon Leila, who remained unaffected as she kissed the crown of Tommen's head affectionately, smirking as the young boy smiled, looking up at her fondly, completely oblivious to his mother's rage as Leila lowered him to the ground, only releasing him when his feet where securely on the ground.

"Go on, I'll be along shortly." Leila whispered softly into the boy's ear, running her hand soothingly through his golden locks, before straightening her posture, towering over the young Baratheon as he looked at her with concern before he nodded in compliance and continued to make his way towards the tournament joining his sister as Leila turned her attention back to the Lannister queen, meeting her cold gaze without fear or hesitation.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Cersei hissed; her anger towards Leila increasing tenfold in what seemed as a matter of hours. Cersei knew that something was going on between Leila and Jaime, she just didn't know what and it didn't help that their own child was forming an attachment to her either.

"I assure you, it was not my intention to be disrespectful." Leila said calmly, lying easily through her teeth. Leila knew the kiss would anger Cersei, sure she would have done it anyway, but it was an added bonus to anger the lioness, with absolute self-confidence that she could not harm her, after all who higher up on the food chain, a dragon or a lion?

"Remember your place, my dear. I am your superior, cross me and you will regret it." Cersei hissed, her anger growing even more as Leila couldn't help the scoff of derision that left her lips, causing Cersei to look at her with a mixture of disbelief and absolute loathing, no one had ever treated as such, she was Cersei Lannister and she demanded respect.

"You are not my superior." Leila replied as her calm demeanor disappeared, being replaced by a cold fire, that even scared Cersei, not that she would admit it as she stepped closer to the younger girl, trying to scare her into submission, but yet Leila remained unmoved as she could see the fear that reside deep within Cersei's emerald eyes.

"Do you think yourself above me?" Cersei whispered in a menacing tone as she came to stand toe to toe with Leila, green clashing against brown, a face-off between the hunter and the prey, the lioness and the dragon, the lioness desperately trying to appear as if she was the hunter, when in actually she was the prey.

"I don't think anything…you don't frighten me, you cannot to touch me." Leila replied, her voice eerily cold, sending a shiver of fear through the lioness at the conviction in her voice. "You think Robert can protect you?" Cersei replied in a deadly whisper, unaware she was exactly where Leila wanted her.

"I don't think anything, I don't need Robert's protection…much good it would do me regardless. Jon Arryn had it." Leila replied, looking the queen boldly in the eye and watched in satisfaction as a look of complete and utter dread filled Cersei's entire being at Leila's subtle allegation, cementing her theory that Cersei definitely had something to do with Jon Arryn's death and her uncle was treading on very thin ice as she believed.

"Are you implying that I had something to do with Jon Arryn's death?" Cersei asked in an angered whisper, but Leila could also hear the slight break of fear in her voice as a menacing smile adorned her lips, filling Cersei with fear that she had never felt before as Leila spoke once more. "I'm not implying anything, your grace." Leila replied calmly, turning on her heel and with those words continued to make her way to the tournament, Cersei watching ever move, feeling as if Leila might just be more of threat than to just Jaime, unfortunately she would never find out how true that, of course until it was too late.

Had it been anyone else and not herself, Leila would have thought what she had just done was undeniably stupid, but if there was one thing that Arthur had always taught her was to be prepared for everything and anything and always have countless reinforcements to a plan that you are determined to see succeed...and from where she stood, things couldn't have been going better.

"Sam, where's Jon?' Leila asked calmly, carefully climbing the makeshift wooden platform that was built to hold spectators for the tournament, just right of the platform built for the royal family. "With Lord Stark." Sam replied softly as Leila took her seat beside him on the wooden bench, just behind Little Finger, Sansa, Arya and their speta.

"How long as he been here?" Leila asked quietly, not to be overheard by prying ears, narrowing her eyes at the Baelish snake seeing the look that reside in his eyes as he kept his eyes on Sansa, after all out of her uncle's daughters, Sansa did resemble a young Catelyn Tully and although the young girl had not spoken a word to her since she struck her, it did not mean that she wanted her to fall prey to Little Finger's poisonous tongue.

"Not long." Sam replied, following her line of sight, before turning his attention back to the Targaryen princess, opening his mouth to speak once more, before Robert's rough voice suddenly filled air. "I've been sitting here for days…start the damn joust before I piss myself." The usurper yelled, his voice already filled effects of the wine that he was drinking none stop as the crowd erupted in cheers, unaware that the king was only furthering the crown deeper into debt and the queen had departed the 'festivities'.

"Jon Arryn's former squire is taking place in joust…Do you wish to speak to him afterwards?" Sam asked quietly, careful not to be overheard as Leila raised a delicate eyebrow in suspicion as she spoke. "Who is he competing against?" "The mountain." Sam replied as Leila smirked, shaking her head at Jon Arryn's former squire's stupidity.

"No…and even if I did, he's going to be dead before I even get a chance." Leila replied, a smirk still present on her face as Samwell processed her words, both looking back unto the field as the joust started and as Leila predicted, the former squire was killed by the first pass with a broken lance embedded in his neck.

After the death of a 'knight', it would take some time for the festivities to commence again, but Leila wasn't really in the mood to watch Robert make a fool of himself, although she was sure it would bring her great joy, she preferred to get some semblance of peace before the real games truly commenced and blood began to stained the ground.

"I tire…keep your eyes open…and don't let Baelish anywhere near Sansa when she is alone." Leila commanded, looking Sam in the eye as she motioned her head towards the Stark girl, Sam nodding his head in understanding as he watched Leila stand and began to make her way out, unaware that he wasn't the only one watching her.

Leila walked through the capital streets calmly, smiling naturally at the street vendors who would recognized and greet her as she headed back to the house of the Hand, her mind unfocused, but her senses alert, always prepared for any threat, after all the capital was a dangerous place, but as many didn't know, she was a dangerous woman.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Leila soon found herself in the safety and sanctuary of her bedroom chamber as she closed the door directly behind her, she moved further into the room as she began undo the ties of her dress, when the sudden sound of the bolt on her chamber door being locked into place reached her ears causing her to immediately turn on her heel, reaching for her dagger when she came face to face with no other than, Jaime Lannister.<p>

"You've kept me waiting." Jaime whispered huskily, his eyes dark with lust, staring at the exposed flesh that were now visible under the loose ties of her dress, his breathing wild as weeks of pent up lust and desire, where finally going to be released. "Forgive me, my love. I had matters I had to attend to." Leila said calmly as Jaime stalked towards her, once again finding herself in another situation of the hunter and the prey, this time allowing herself to be the prey.

Leila could feel herself becoming wet with desire as Jaime came to stand directly in front of her, pulling her gently to him, causing her body to pressed tightly against his as Jaime lowered his lips to her, closing his eyes as her wild, intoxicating scent of vanilla and lavender evaded his senses. The kiss was wild and full of passion as the two lost themselves in each other, finally to enjoy the pleasures of their flesh together without fear of being uncovered or disturbed.

_RRRRIIIPP__…_

Was the sound that penetrated their lust fill haze as Jaime pulled back to see Leila, dagger in hand as she cut into his shirt, before releasing the sharp object, allowing it to fall to the ground with an audible clank before intertwining her fingers into now his torn shirt and evenly pulling it apart, reveling his bare toned chest.

Jaime says nothing as Leila gets to her feet, the pair standing toe to toe as Leila leans down and kisses his bare shoulder, pushing the torn shirt and jacket off him, letting it to fall to the floor at his feet as she places kisses on the rest of his chest, her body lowering with every kiss, until she is finally kneeling in front of him and carefully begins to undo his breeches, that are covering is already erect cock.

But before she can go further, Jaime suddenly pulls her to her feet, his eyes locked with hers as his hands slowly reaching for the remaining ties of her dress and releases each and every one of them until the dress falls to the floor next to his shirt and she is finally standing in front of him bare as the day she was born.

Still no words are exchanged as Jaime slowly leans in and kisses her neck, placing kisses down her chest to her supple breast, carefully nibbling her at breast; causing her nipple to harden with the pleasure of his touch as Leila's hands are buried deep in Jaime's golden mane, until the point she can't stand it any longer as she grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulls him up to face her.

And before Jaime can even think, she turns them around and pushes him back against the bed and drops before him, pulling the rest of his clothes with her, his body full exposed, bare and at the mercy of her touch. His cock is hard and throbbing and Leila is everything but patient as she reaches up, and grabs her prize and all Jaime can do is hold on.

Leila touches her lips to his tip, and slowly slides her lips around it, allowing her tongue to touch his tip, causing his body to jerk in response as she moves further down onto his cock and wraps her tongue around it. Jaime can only moan as she works her mouth back and forth on his cock, slow at first and building up speed as she goes.

His cock feels perfect in her mouth; she feels like it was made for her as she works fast and deep down her throat and is surprise at how easy it is to take all of him and not gag. Leila can feel his pleasure building and knows he's close as his body starts to twitch, before he explodes and she tastes it and she loves every drop.

Now it's his turn to be impatient as he pulls her up and once again switches positions, pushing her on to the bed as she leans back exposing herself to him. Jaime licking his lips hungrily, seeing the glistening lips of her pussy, causing Leila to smile as he slides a hand up one of her legs and kisses her as he reaches his prize.

Moaning deep into his mouth, Jaime rubs the exterior of her pussy softly, kissing down her body, not forgetting to stop and suck each lush beast and as he gets closer to her prize, he rubs one finger between her folds, knowing by heart which spot pleasure her the most, he adds another finger, spreading her out before him as he reaches out with his tongue, and carefully touches her spot and licks her slow and deep.

Leila moans as she knows what is about to happen, but still her whole body convulses as one of his fingers enters deep inside her, sliding easily into her wet pussy, she moans again as he stops and adds another, causing her to moan deeply as he begins to pound his fingers inside her, drinking in her essences from the outside as it gushes out of her, her whole body tremors as she climaxes.

"Fuck me!" Leila commands sternly as she grabs his hair again to pull him up to her, looking deep into his eyes as she reaches in between them and grasps his hard cock securely within the palm of her hand before guiding it to her throbbing pussy. "Jaime, put your cock deep inside me and fuck me." She demands; releasing his cock as Jaime pushes his cock deep inside her, not daring to refuse her.

Jaime's mind is lost in the pleasure as he begins to thrust in and out of her, pulling out to the tip, and then shoving it back in as Leila moans, clawing at his back, both coated with sweat as their hips met with every thrust. Jaime feels his cock is about to explode as her muscles start to constrict around tightly around his cock. "Jaime!" Leila screams as she climaxes. "Leila." Jaime cries outs as he cums deep inside her, filling her womb with his seed, unaware of how much this night would alter his life and her plans.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen between Leila and Jaime now? Will this night stall Leila's plans?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	26. Chapter XXVI: Guilt

**THE MAYANS WERE WRONG! AND CHRISTMAS HERE, AND HERE IS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**** Readers, remember I need your help to determine the outcome of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**; the**** poll is on my profile, please vote.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but t****hank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the twenty-sixth chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXVI – Guilt **

Leila and Jaime stayed locked in her chambers the remainder of the day, Leila having the servants bring her food and wine discreetly as she and Jaime, talked, ate and made love over and over again until falling into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

Leila woke the following morning happily in Jaime's arms as her sleep hazed filled eyes rested on her lover's naked form, his golden hair gleaming in the morning his sun and green jeweled eyes covered from view as his bare chest rose slowly in time with his quiet breathing as Leila wished she could just lie there forever, safe, protected, happy, but knew the couldn't as they were things to be done.

Untangling herself softly from Jaime's hold and from the soft linen sheets of her bed, Leila got to her feet as she pulled her nightgown on to cover her naked form as she noticed Black Snow was still not present in her chambers, most likely spending the night with Ghost and Nymeria as she closed the drapes of her canopy bed closed, covering Jaime's naked form and identity from view, Leila called for her maids for her bath to be drawn and breakfast to be brought.

Once the maids had filled the bath with the steaming hot water and left a platter filled with assorted fruits, cheeses, bread and honey wine on the table, they finally left Leila to her own devices, unaware of who lied behind the curtains of her bed. Locking the door behind them, Leila removed the clothing covering her naked form as she bathed, cleaning herself thoroughly, before dressing herself into a light grey dress with silver embroidery adorning the sleeves with her hair pulled back from her face with a single braid as the rest laid in long free curls down her back, before quickly slipping out of her room, careful not to wake a sleeping Jaime as she headed to the courtyard.

Draco was set to depart for Nightfall today and Leila was not surprised to say the least when she arrived at the courtyard to see the select few of her men preparing for their journey home. "My lady." They greeted respectfully as she passed them, bowing momentarily before returning to their tasks as she gave each of them a nod of recognition as Draco exited the stables, coming to stop as she came to stand directly in front of him.

"I was hoping to see you before we left, my lady." Draco said softly, his eyes filled with concern that touched Leila's heart, knowing the thought of leaving her here in the lion's den, without him no less, not there protect her, certainly was not something he wanted to do. "I'll be alright." Leila replied softly, placing a comforting hand on his cheek, her delicate touch strangely enough reassuring him of her wellbeing.

"This came from Winterfell this morning." Draco said, handing her a small parchment, which she took thankfully and hid in the sleeves of her dress as Draco said nothing more as he took her hand from his face and placed it within the palm of his hand, before bringing it to his lips; and with a soft kiss to her knuckles in a silent farewell.

"I shall see you soon, my queen." Draco replied softly, his final words to her as he released her hand and made his way over to his horse. Draco had always been one of her oldest allies and she knew that would never change. Leila watched silently as her protector mounted his horse and rode away with her men following closely behind through the castle gates.

Once Draco and her men were out of sight, Leila turned on her heel and began to make her way to her chambers, which thankfully went undisturbed, as the corridors were empty and free of distraction.

* * *

><p>Jaime Lannister woke to the warmth of the morning sun and to the chill linen sheets of an empty bed as his emerald eyes opened to find Leila no longer at his side. Silently pushing the sheets of his naked form, Jaime pushed himself to foot of the bed, slowly pushing the curtains of Leila's canopy bed aside, finally allowing him to see Leila standing by the balcony, her eyes fixed on the parchment within her hands, oblivious to his presence.<p>

Jaime stayed silent for a moment, not wanting to alert her just yet as the sun glimmered against the fabric of her dress, seemingly as if she had dipped in liquid metal; the dress alluring, but modest; fitting and accentuating her form, but leaving the true riches of her body a mystery, much like Leila herself, beautiful but an enigma, that Jaime was no where near figuring out.

"I woke to a cold a bed." Jaime said softly, causing Leila to finally look up, noticing he was no longer asleep as she caught sight of his naked form sitting there casually at the foot of her bed; his signature smirk adorning his lips as Leila could not stop the wander of her eyes as she took in his hard muscled chest and massive girth of his sex, before finally drawing her eyes away.

"Apologies." Leila replied softly, her eyes once again fixed on the parchment within her hands as Jaime pulled on his trousers, his eyes filled with concern as the remained on Leila. "Leila." Jaime called, his voice filled with concern once again capturing Leila's attention as her eyes met his. "What is it?" He asked, his eyes watching her as she made her way over to him, leaving parchment on the table as she passed, before she came to stand in front of him.

Still she said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest, feeling his warmth against her skin as the sound of his heartbeat filled her ear as he wrapped her arms around her, holding her close as he buried his nose into her dark tresses, smelling the light perfume of citrus, that clung to her form, sending shivers down his spine as he just enjoyed having her within his arms as she got her thoughts together.

"Bran's awake." She mumbled softly against his chest, finally breaking the silence as Jaime tensed slightly under her touch for such a brief moment that it went unnoticed by Leila as she spoke once more. "He doesn't remember the day of the fall and Maester Luwin confirmed that he will not walk again." Leila said softly, her tone emotionless; the only sign of emotion was from the cold tears Jaime could feel running down his chest.

Jaime said nothing at first as he was at a lost for words, on one hand he was happy, this way Leila would never find out the truth about his previous illicit relationship with Cersei; but at the same time, he felt an enormous amount of guilt, knowing that he caused Leila a great deal of pain by harming the boy, and forever stolen that same boy's ability to walk.

"He wanted to be a member of the Kingsguard…I suppose that will never happen now." Leila mumbled sadly as Jaime continued to remain silent, what could he say? He had done a lot of horrible things in his life, he knew that, his affair with Cersei, condoning the murder of his nephew, allowing the rape and humiliation of his brother's wife; and the list goes on and on; and it wasn't until now, in this moment, that he just wanted to repent of every evil deed, lay them at this woman's feet, this woman that seemed so fragile in the moment, but truly held all the power and plead for her forgiveness.

But why would she forgive him? What made him worthy of her forgiveness or anyone's for that matter? And even if she could find it within her heart to forgive him, she would never love him the same or even at all…he would lose her and sadly that would be nothing short of what he truly deserved.

"I'm sorry." Jaime finally said, his voice filled emotion, not just apologizing for Bran, but just everything in general, but he knew that would never be enough. "As am I." Leila said in reply, finally raising her head to look him in the eye, unable to read the storm of emotions that resided within his emerald eyes.

"You have to go…No doubt Jon and Sam will come to see if I'm still alive after being cooped up in here with you all night." Leila said, breaking away from his embrace as he let her go watching as she grabbed his jacket not bothering with shirt as it lied in a tattered mess on the floor, before it suddenly found it self in the fireplace.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Jaime teased, his signature smirk once again adorning his face as Leila handed him his jacket. "Oh I did; but unfortunately I have things to do so I can't ravage you again just yet." Leila teased right back, watching as Jaime covered his bare torso from view as the tense atmosphere finally left the room.

"And pray tell my lady, when will you be able to?" Jaime questioned, stepping closer to her, their bodies' only centimeters apart as their eyes remained fixated on the other as Leila spoke once more. "Perhaps tonight, if I'm available." Leila replied, smiling. "I hope you are." Jaime whispered softly, leaning forward as he did so, before his lips were pressed against hers.

The kiss was short, but sweet and filled with passion and promise as all too soon for either of their liking, they pulled apart. Leila and Jaime smiled at each other once more as Jaime unlocked her chamber door and swiftly and quietly slipped out and undoubtedly going back to the Keep as Leila sat down and enjoyed a cup of honey wine.

* * *

><p>She was alone for long as a few minutes after Jaime's departure, her chamber door opened as flash of black and white ran into the room. Smiling Leila looked to the floor to see Black Snow seated obediently on his hind legs, watching her with his piercing ice blue eyes. Taking a piece of cheese from the platter, Leila gave it to Black Snow, who accepted it happily before a growl filled the air.<p>

Looking to her front, Leila's eyes met with red eyes of Ghost, before they flickered to the platter on the table, clearly not liking being left out as Leila grabbed another piece of cheese and tossed it to him, which he caught effortlessly as two distinct chuckles filled the air causing Leila's eyes to finally rest on Jon and Sam, who watched silently in the doorway with an amused expression on their faces.

"Where have you two been this morning?" Leila questioned as they stepped into the room, Sam closing the door behind them, so they would not be overheard. "With Lord Stark." Jon answered as he and Sam came to sit in the chairs in front of Leila, the table separating them as Jon sat on her right and Sam on her left.

"What was our dear uncle up to?" Leila asked, her eyes burning with curiosity. "He was meeting Robert's bastards." Sam supplied, taking a piece of the bread and cheese from the platter as Jon took the pitcher of honey wine and poured himself a cup. "What for?" Leila asked, looking between the two.

"Apparently Jon Arryn was looking into them shortly before his death." Jon replied, before taking a sip of the sweet wine. "He thinks that they're connected to his death somehow." Leila guessed, Jon and Sam both nodding in conformation. "Was there anyone of note?" Leila asked as she picked at grape from the platter before popping into her mouth.

"There was one, Gendry, he's working as an apprentice for a blacksmith here in the city. Apparently Jon Arryn came to see him multiple times up until his death." Jon replied, after taking another sip of his wine. "And no one knows why?" Leila questioned, curiosity burning through her entire being. "No. Not even Gendry…He just said Lord Arryn just kept asking questions about him and his mother; he doesn't even know Robert's his father." Sam replied as a thoughtful expression came to Leila's face, before she spoke. "I want to meet him."

Gendry Waters, was a boy of ten and four, tall, very muscled, not doubt from his work at his blacksmith, his muscles giving him an older appearance, with his thick black hair and bright blue eyes, in short a true Baratheon. The resemblance to Robert was striking, as it was obvious, but he lacked Robert's loud and drunken personality, thankfully, in fact Grendy was very well mannered and kind and in the short moments that Leila spoke to him, she found herself quite fond of the boy, which then brought the question: what would happen to Robert's bastards when the Targaryens reclaimed power?

"They could be a possible threat." Jon advised as Sam and Leila nodded in agreement as they found themselves once again seated in her chambers as they were before. "They could be dealt with quietly." Sam supplied, finding the obvious solution to a _possible_ problem. "Yes; but we do not condone the murder of children…we are not the Lannisters." Leila countered, Jon and Sam nodding in agreement as they continued to sit there, in silence, trying to figure exactly what they were going to do. Would Robert be the only Baratheon to die at their hands?

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Leila and Jon see to the slaughter of Robert's bastard children? Will Jaime come clean? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	27. Chapter XXVII: A Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

**Happy 2013 Everyone! I hope before 2012 was over, you all took a moment to reflect on the good and the bad of 2012; and let forgiveness into your heart and gave second chances. I pray in this New Year, you let love in, trust in God and let him guide your heart. I hope you all have a wonderful and prosperous year. I LOVE YOU ALL and may God bless you!**

**And t****hank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories****.****So here is the twenty-seventh chapter of **_**Winter's Dragon**_**. Enjoy!**** Happy 2013!**

**Chapter XXVII – A Moment of Truth **

Would Robert be the only Baratheon to die at their hands?

The answer to their question went unanswered…because in all honestly they couldn't decide. Sam suggested that they sleep on it and convene in the morning with a definite answer, but who could sleep? Leila certainly couldn't as she lied on her bed, darkness surrounding the city, as the only light within her room was the warming fire within the fireplace.

Black Snow laid at her side, wide awake as he kept his eyes locked on his mistress sensing her inner turmoil, for it seemed even he knew that as the days drew further passed on, that the fruits of their labor were undoubtedly coming to fruition momentarily, and with such a large prize on the line, it was enough to keep Leila on edge.

Staring blankly up at the ceiling of her canopy bed, Leila stayed immersed in thought, unmoving as her chest moved up and down in time with her light breathing; until Black Snow's head suddenly perked up, looking towards the chamber door. Pushing herself up by her elbows, Leila watched as her chamber door opened soundlessly; making sure she could reach her dagger easily if need be as Jaime's golden mane appeared in her sights.

"Hello, my love." Jaime said smiling, closing the chamber door silently behind him, before pushing the bolt in place. "What are you doing here?" Leila questioned with a smile on her own as Jaime unstrapped his sword from his waist as he made his way over to her. "I believe someone promised to ravage me." Jaime replied, his signature smirk in place as he rested his sword by the foot of the bed.

"Forgive me; it escaped my mind." Leila replied looking down to the soft cotton surface of her white cream sheets, that contrasted greatly against her sun-kissed skin and her deep red nightgown, before her eyes meet Jaime's green ones once again as he looked at her with concern, clearly sensing that she was not herself.

"That's alright…but something tells me, you're not in the mood to have me above you, naked as they day we were born, bringing each other unimaginable pleasure; over and over again." Jaime suggested, his signature smirk in place once more, sitting on the bed as Leila smiled, a scoff like laughter leaving her lips whilst she lied back down, but her eyes never leaving Jaime's as she spoke.

"Would you be mad if I said no?" Leila asked, watching as Jaime rubbed Black Snow's head affectionately, the direwolf knowing Jaime wasn't a threat and obviously dear to his mistress as he closed his eyes in content, but ears listening intently as Jaime replied. "No. I could never be mad with you."

Leila smiled at his words, thankful for this moment peace that his mere presence gave her. It wasn't just lust between them, it may have started that way, but it had grown into so much more, it had grown into love, something Leila doubted she would ever find. Ever since she found out the truth of her parentage, Leila had done nothing but dedicate herself to one cause, the reunion of her family and their return to their rightful seat of power…but such dedication came at a cost, her.

Sure she had no intention of stopping until she achieved her goal, but that constantly meant she was at war, physical and physiological with her enemies and anyone who tried to stop her…it was exhausting, but necessary and it seemed when she was with Jaime, there wasn't just war, there was sense of peace.

"But does that mean you're also not in mood for my company as well?" He questioned with hesitancy in his voice, clearly fearful of her answer. "No…I could never be." Leila replied a soft smile on her lips as she patted the spot beside her. Black Snow instantly getting the message, moving to Leila's other side, making space for Jaime as he stood and removed his boots, jacket and shirt, leaving only his trousers on before joining Leila in bed.

No words were said as Leila curled into Jaime's side, her left leg straddled across his thighs, her head resting beneath his chin on his bare chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart beneath her as she lied wrapped in Jaime's arms; just laying there, contently in each others arms, no words needed to be said; but Leila couldn't help but to take this opportunity to ask Jaime a question that was imperative to their future.

"Can I ask you a question?" Leila whispered softly, her cool breath floating over his heated his skin, sending shiver down Jaime's spine as he spoke. "You can ask me anything?" He replied, running his fingers through her dark tresses. "What happen with Aerys Targaryen?" Leila asked hesitantly, feeling the slight halt in his chest as his heart skipped a beat at her words.

"Why do you want to know?" Jaime asked cautiously, unsure why exactly Leila wanted to know about his service under the Mad King followed by his subsequent betrayal. "I…I know there's more to the story than people know and I want to know the truth." Leila replied, unsure if her explanation would be enough to convince Jaime to tell her truth. Obviously she couldn't tell him truth on why she really wanted to know; but whatever the reason, Jaime felt compelled to tell her truth.

After all the betrayals and the lies he told her, he owed her truth, she deserved that much, just a she deserved so much more than him. Taking a deep breath, he began the tale that he had never told another living soul. He told her of Aeyrs Targaryen's madness, his treatment of his sister-wife and hid increasing paranoia, especially each day Robert's rebellion grew and Rhaegar was struck down.

Through all this Jaime was forced to stand and watch it all as he protected his king and his secrets. Aerys saw traitors everywhere, including Jaime's father. He was the only member of the kingsguard forced to stay with Aerys because the king did not trust Tywin. When it became clear that he was going to lose the city in the sack, Aerys decided to burn the city down with wildfire, rather than admit defeat, he would kill every living soul, including himself in King's Landing as retribution.

Aerys had sent instructions to his pyromancers to burn the city, but Jaime could protect him no more. If he kept his vows, the entire city would be killed because of the whim of a mad king. So Jaime struck Aerys down and then he hunted down and slew all others that were privy to the Aerys' plan to save the city.

Jaime recited the circumstances of his infamous betrayal in a hollow voice, reciting the events in his mind, hearing Rhaella's screams as Aerys' raped her, the cries of Rickard and Brandon Stark as they were murdered, Aerys insane laughter as he bled out unto the steps in front of the Iron Throne and the tears he shed for Elia and her children when he learnt of their slaughter.

After he had finished his tale he looked towards Leila, who had propped herself by her elbow, to see her reaction. Jaime had recited the account of his service under Aerys Targaryen, looking up, towards the ceiling of Leila's canopy bed as he recalled the events that led up to his worst and greatest act in his life, that made him a traitor in the eyes of the realm, fearing she would see him the exact same way.

Once he had gone silent, Leila just looked at him with a strange expression he could not interpret. She said nothing as she continued to stare at him with her unyielding, piercing gaze, deep in thought, not sure how to process what Jaime what just told her…but her silence caused Jaime to grow angry, he had just bared his soul to her, and she had nothing to say.

"Go ahead, say it…Traitor, oath breaker, _Kingslayer_…tell me what a terrible man I am…" Jaime growled, his voice filled with anger but his eyes were filled with fear, fear of her rejection, fear of losing her, but Leila quickly doused his anger and his fears as she placed her lips firmly on his, silencing him.

Jaime took her kiss greedily, tangling his fingers in Leila's hair, holding her in place, savoring the feel of her lips on his; still unsure if this was the last kiss from her he would ever receive and if it was he was going to make it count and make sure it was forever imprinted in his memory, that not even time itself would never be able to take it from him.

Eventually the need to breathe consumed them both, forcing them apart, their eyes never leaving the other as their breaths came out in short pants before finally evening out and Leila finally spoke. "I don't what to say, my lion." Leila commented honestly, her thoughts a jumbled mess as Jaime's eyes became filled with despair.

"But I do know…that you are a good man." Leila stated, the sincerity in her voice slowly breaking Jaime's heart, knowing just how much that statement was untrue. "I'm not a good man." Jaime argued, his eyes leaving hers, to stop her from seeing the guilt that lay within, which would undoubtedly lead to more questions he couldn't answer.

"Even good men, do bad things." Leila retorted softly, turning his head back towards her, causing his eyes to met her once more. "I don't deserve you." Jaime stated sorrowfully, his voice filled with emotion as he stared at her with glistening eyes. "That maybe…but _I want_ you." Leila countered softly and with no more words between them, she placed her lips back on his, stopping his objections with little difficulty.

But this kiss wasn't like its predecessor, it still contained the love and the passion that existed between the two, but this kiss was soft, gentle; the last kiss before they spent the rest of the night, lying contently in each other's arms, no words said being said as not before long they fell asleep, both unaware of the storm that was about it to hit.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Leila woke on her stomach to see Jaime gone from her side but a red spiceflower in his place. Smiling, feeling Black Snow's soft fur against the surface of her skin, the refreshing smell blend of cypress, vetiver and yuzu invading her senses as a loud knock sounded at her door. "Come in." Leila called, rolling unto her back as her chamber door opened and Jon came in with Ghost following faithfully behind him as his master wore an angry and annoyed look on his face.<p>

"What is it?" Leila asked in concern sitting up, Black Snow leaving her side and going to Ghost as Jon closed the door behind him, before coming to Leila's side. "Catelyn fucking Tulley." Jon hissed angrily, Leila's eyebrows creasing in confusion. "What did she do?" Leila asked, placing a comforting hand on his back to calm him as he sat by her side.

"She took Tyrion Lannister captive." Jon growled, Leila's eyes widening in surprise as her dark eyes became alight with a cold fire. "That stupid bitch!" Leila snarled, Ghost and Black Snow looking at her in what could only be described as concern, their heads slanted to the side, watching the siblings as they converse.

"Why?" Leila cried, looking like she wanted to slaughter something and she did, Catelyn to be exact. "I don't know...A raven arrived this morning, informing Uncle that _Lady Stark_ took Tyrion prisoner on her way back to Winterfell." Jon replied, Leila immediately jumping to her feet, and with Black Snow following, she stormed from the room, still dressed in her nightgown as Jon and Ghost remained in her chambers, knowing she was going to see Lord Stark, not doubt about his lady wife's stupidity.

"It's beginning." Jon expressed to Ghost softly, the direwolf placing his paw on Jon's knee, almost in a comforting manner. Jon knew Catelyn's actions had unknowingly forced their hand. The Starks, their mother's family, their family was vital part of their plan, if it was to succeed and they need to be unified front, now more than ever, and Catelyn's actions would undoubtedly have massive repercussions on anyone involved or associated to the Starks and that included himself and Leila.

Leila was absolutely livid as she stormed into Ned's office, the chamber door banging loudly against the wall, causing Ned and a stunned Jory to look at Leila in disbelief. Ned immediately recognizing the blazing anger within her eyes, and easily figuring out the source, he commanded Jory to leave them alone.

With a concern look to the Lord and Lady, Jory bowed to them both before walking out, closing the door behind him, although something told him, the door wouldn't be enough to stop the anger he heard in Leila's voice as she spoke. "Lady Stark has taken Tyrion Lannister prisoner, why?" She growled, walking closer to him, only his desk separating them as she stopped, her eyes never leaving her Uncle's.

"The dagger the assassin used to try and kill Bran belonged to Tyrion Lannister." Ned replied calmly as the anger in Leila's eyes doused slightly as understanding took over. "From whom did she get this information from?" Leila asked, her voice at a normal level and calm as Catelyn's actions became more understandable, but that didn't mean they were any less stupid.

"Baelish." Ned said simply, before the look of pure, unaltered anger came back at full force. "I told you not to trust _that _man." Leila hissed as she began to pace in front of Ned, Black Snow's head going in a back and forth motion, watching as his mistress paced in anger, shooting Ned a look of sympathy, that Ned wasn't sure if he had really seen or imagined, before he began to try and defend Catelyn.

"He said…" He began, but Leila didn't allow him to finish as she came to a stop in front him, the anger still present in her eyes as she spoke. "Even if that snake spoke the truth…give Tyrion some credit. He may not be the favored child of all of Tywin Lannister's children, but a fool he is not…and only a fool would arm an assassin with his own dagger." Leila argued and Ned could not dispute the truth in her words, but Leila wasn't done yet.

"And even if Tyrion was the one to try and have Bran killed, we need more proof before acting the way Catelyn did. His father may not favor Tyrion, but Tywin Lannister would see this as an insult against his house. He will not respond kindly." Leila vented, knowing Tyrion had nothing to do with the attempt on Bran's life, he would have been smarter than that, someone was trying to set him up, but who? And why?

"There is truth in your words." Ned agreed, unable to see a flaw in her explanation, but that still left him with the same question as well, if not Tyrion, who? And why? "Good, then write to Catelyn and demand his immediate release." Leila said calmly, glad her uncle was being sensible and not acting on impulse like Catelyn.

"I cannot." But then again, she could be wrong. "Why?" Leila asked exasperatedly. "Because I don't know where she is." Ned explained, Leila eyebrows creasing in confusion, unsure of what he meant, Catelyn was on her way back to Winterfell, wasn't she? "She was supposed to be retuning to Winterfell; but neither she or Ser Roddick have been spotted on any of the roads heading in that direction."

"Where else would she go? The Vale? The Riverlands?" Leila protested, wanting to send out her fastest riders to hunt Catelyn down and slit her throat, discreetly of course, she couldn't have her uncle mad with her. "I've sent ravens to both; but we have yet to receive any reply." Ned replied remorsefully as Leila closed her eyes, almost as if she was pain, and in a sense she was.

Two of the most powerful houses within the seven kingdoms warring while the realm was in embroiled in a civil war, wouldn't that be a sight; ceasing power was never going to be easy, Leila knew that, but she didn't think she would have enemies in her own family…and in this moment that's exactly what Catelyn was.

"Control your wife, uncle. Or you'll have more problems that just trying to find Jon Arryn's killer." Leila commanded softly, almost despairingly before departing, no more words being exchanged between the two, their fears the same; the pride does not take kindly to being attacked and they would respond, and soon and they would respond ferociously…and that's exactly what they did.

Normally Leila loved being right, but in this instance she wished she was wrong as hours later, Leila returned to her room after watching Arya at her sword lesson when she found a blue winter rose and a letter from Jaime on her bed. His written words confusing her and causing fear within her, but it all became clear when Sam rushed into her room, sweating and out of breath to tell her Lord Eddard Stark had been attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will Leila's reaction to Jaime's betrayal? Will Ned be alright? Do Jaime and Leila have future? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: It's Begun

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers, my sincerest apologies. I am terribly sorry for the long delay, I just been really busy with school and it was extremely difficult to find time to manage my schoolwork and still find the time to write, so please forgive me; but thankfully my exams are fin and exams are finally over; so I finally have time to update before my internship in June. Thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Winter's Dragon, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXVIII – Its Begun**

Leila,

It seems all I am capable of causing you pain…and for that I am sorry. I was right. I don't deserve you. And although I know I am no longer welcomed to the comfort of your arms, I hope one day you can forgive me.

Forever yours,

Jaime.

Those were Jaime's parting words before he fled the city…and with good reason, whether he was running from Leila or Ned himself was unclear; but whatever the case, there was one thing that everyone in the seven kingdoms knew: and that is that the North remembers…and like the pride, the pack does not take kindly to being attacked and they will reply in kind with blood and death.

It's simple, to every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction; its almost another way of saying, there is no action without consequence. The particular consequence of Jaime's actions was that this was undoubtedly the genesis of the great war of lions and wolves that was going spread throughout the realm.

"Under no circumstances are Sansa and Arya to leave the tower; do you understand?" Leila instructed to Tiberius, the acting commander of her guard while Draco remained in Nightfall; and the new commander of her uncle's guard since Jory was no longer among the living. They stood just outside her uncle's chambers as the maester tended to her uncle with Sam and Jon watching vigilantly over him.

"Yes, my lady." Tiberius replied dutifully, a muffled scream coming from the Lord of Winterfell as the maester poured boiling wine unto Ned's leg wound. "I don't care if the queen herself summons them; they are not allowed to set foot out of this tower until I say so." Leila commanded, her voice hardening hearing the pain her uncle was in.

"Yes, my lady." Tiberius replied dutifully with a bow of his head. With no more words needing to be said, Leila gave him a small nod of her head and with that Tiberius departed, undoubtedly to carry out Leila's orders; and with a deep breath, steeling her nerves, Leila entered her uncle's chambers, immediately going to Jon's side as the maester finished dressing his wound.

Instinctually Jon wrapped his arm around Leila's shoulders, silently offering her comfort as well to himself as they looked down at the figure of strength and honor; a man they considered a father, lying their helpless and in pain as the maester gave him some milk of poppy to sleep and like Tiberius, departed shortly after, leaving them alone.

"Catelyn fucking Tully." Jon growled once the maester was gone, his grip on Leila tightening slightly as his eyes filled with a cold fire that Sam had seen more often in Leila's eyes than in his best friend's, reminding him that the wolf wasn't the only beast that reside within him just like his sister. "Has she been located?" Leila asked softly, having to be the calm one in the room, although both Jon and Sam could hear the edge in her voice.

"No." Sam replied regretfully, not wanting to anger the twins anymore, although he doubted that was possible, but still refused to take any chances as Jon opened his mouth to say something when a knock sounded at the door. "Come." Leila commanded as the three turned their attention to the door as Arya came in.

"How is father?" She asked, moving closer to her father's side, as he lied unconscious. "He's healing." Jon replied simply, telling the truth, but leaving out the fact that he was in pain, knowing it would only sadden the girl further, but they could all see that something was troubling her as she gazed at her father's still form with clouded eyes.

"What is it, Arya?" Leila asked her voice filled with concern as she moved to her side. "It might be nothing." She mumbled in reply as Jon and Sam drew closer, the concern etched on their faces, hearing the fear in her voice. "Tell us." Jon urged, placing a comforting hand on the girl's tense shoulder, promoting her to talk.

"The other day I was chasing cats in the dungeons…" Arya began before Sam cut in. "Cats?" Sam questioned, unsure if he heard her right. "Its to teach her agility and stealth." Leila explained. "Go on, Arya." Jon urged with an annoyed glance to his twin and friend, letting the young girl continue and tell them what was on her mind.

"Anyhow, while I was down there I heard two men talking. I told father what I heard, but by the time I got back to the Keep I couldn't remember clearly all that they said and I don't know who they were…but I'm scared, what they said is coming true." She revealed drawing concern glances from her elders.

"What do you remember, Arya?" Leila enquired cautiously. "I remember them saying – the lions and wolves will fight each other." She reiterated, Leila and Jon's eyes meeting, the concern and determination in their matching eyes, automatically seeing the symbolism and knowing who would want such a thing, Varys.

It was true that Varys was a loyal and supporter of the Targaryens and their return to power…and like Leila, he would do anything to ensure that they do. A war between two of the most powerful houses in Westeros would undoubtedly make the reclamation of their throne increasingly less difficult. However it was by their blood ties to the Starks that influenced Jon and Leila not to include them directly in their plans; but it would seem Varys did not share that same sentiment.

"Are we fighting with the Lannisters?" Arya asked, breaking the twins out of their similar thinking. "No." Leila replied softly, her voice hardening with a chilling determination that send a shiver down Sam and Jon's spine in anticipation as they could already hear the plan undoubtedly already in place in her head ready to be bought to fruition.

"There is nothing to worry about, Arya. Everything will be alright..." Leila said, looking into Arya's Stark grey eyes as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now…return to your lessons. We'll take care of everything." Arya smiled at her words, now feeling at ease as she hugged Leila, then Jon and Sam before leaving the room to find Syrio.

"What are you thinking?" Jon asked the moment Arya was gone. "I think its time to act…Things may not have started the way we wanted; but we have to get things back under our control." Leila said, gazing at the still and unconsciousness form of her uncle before looking back to her brother and her friend.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, meeting Leila's eyes as he did so as Jon moved closer to her side. "First our family must be united…Sam, take two of my men and go to Nightfall have five our fastest ships prepared." Leila declared, Sam nodding in understanding but also in confusion. "Why not send Jon? He will probably be received better than I." Sam questioned timidly as Leila smiled at him comfortingly, knowing he was just being his usual shy self.

"I need Jon here…and if Jon were to leave the city now, it will certainly draw unwanted attention." Leila replied, Jon and Sam both nodding in understanding. Jon may be a bastard in the eyes of the realm, but he was noble bastard, of Ned Stark no less, his actions were being watched as were Leila's.

"Very well." Sam said, nodding with reluctant acceptance and with a hug to both twins, and a kiss to Leila's cheek, he departed. "Think he'll be alright?" Jon asked once their friend was gone. "He'll be alright…" Leila said with a smile. "…I hope." She continued, causing the Targaryen twins to laugh as they continued their watch over their uncle.

* * *

><p>However, unfortunately there were still matters that need to be addressed, so reluctantly Leila and Jon eventually had to leave their uncle's side with Tiberius taking their place. Leila was in her chambers perparing letters to her allies, when she received an unexpected visitor, who held information that would help shift the ties back in her favor. Meanwhile, Jon on the other hand went to see Varys in his chambers; to receive any explanation of the eunuch's actions.<p>

"I was wondering when you would seek me out, young dragon." Varys said in usually calm voice as Jon entered his chambers, quickly closing the door behind him, to ensure they weren't overheard. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised; Leila said you were well informed." Jon replied stiffly, his demeanor reminding the master of whispers more of Ned Stark than Rhaegar Targaryen; perhaps the youngest of Rhaegar's children was more wolf than dragon.

"Well I do try." Varys said modestly, but Jon knew he was anything but; you don't have the type of influence that Varys has and be modest about it, especially with the amount of time and patience that has to be applied to achieve it. "Why do you want a war between the Starks and Lannisters?" Jon asked, getting directly to the point.

"I don't want a war." Varys protested softly. "Than why…?" Jon began to ask before Varys cut him off. "I don't want a war; but if you, your sister and your brother are to be successful, there must be one." Varys explained, but his words did nothing but cause Jon's confusion to increase tenfold.

"What do you mean?" Jon questioned, his eyebrow furrowing over his eyes as he did so. "It's a distraction. No battles have to be fought, but the tension between the two of the most powerful houses in Westeros is enough for everyone to be too distracted to notice the forces of our allies coming into the capital and placing the Iron Throne where it rightfully belongs." Varys explained as a look of shock and understanding appeared on Jon's face.

"Does that answer your question, young prince?" Varys asked, the amusement clear in his voice. "Yes, it does…I'll be sure to tell Leila." Jon said, turning on his heel to leave when Varys spoke once more. "The time is coming, young prince. Its almost time." Varys said with a smile, that Jon returned before opening Varys' chamber door and returning to the Tower of the Hand.

* * *

><p>When Jon returned to the tower, it didn't take him long for him to find his sister as she was still within her chambers, pacing back and forth trying find the best way to utilize the information she had just received from her visitor that would best favor their cause, before her brother arrived to tell her all that Varys had told him.<p>

"He's not wrong, you know." Leila commented as she stood in front of Jon, who was seated on the foot of her bed, looking at his sister in shock as he sighed in frustration. "I don't like it; but he's right." Leila amended, noticing the expression on her brother's face as she held her hand out for him to take.

Rolling his eyes, Jon took his sister's hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet as she began to lead him to her chamber door. "We need to bring Dany and Aegon home…" Leila explained, opening her chamber door and leading him out as they made their way towards the dining hall.

"…Without anyone noticing; we'll need a distraction…a big distraction." Leila said as Jon shook his head in frustration, but understanding shone in his eyes as he spoke. "People will die." Jon whispered, his voice filled remorse as Leila nodded sadly in agreement. "But hopefully the right people." Leila whispered in reply, looking at her brother as she did so.

Jon said nothing as he met her eyes and smiled encouragingly; to which Leila immediately returned as they entered the dining hall to find, Arya, Sansa and Septa Mordane arguing with Ghost, Black Snow and Nymeria watching quietly at their feet with what could possibly be described as a bored expression on their faces.

"What is now?" Leila called, her voice filled with annoyance as she and Jon came to stand in front of the trio, Ghost and Black Snow immediately moving to their respective master's side. "I merely told Sansa that I hope the king kills the Kingslayer!" Arya all but growled, glaring at her sister, who avoided Leila's gaze as she had been avoiding her presence since their confrontation when she had first arrived in the capital.

"Arya!" Sansa and Septa Mordane cried out in horror, causing Jon to roll his eyes in annoyance, unlike Leila who remained unresponsive at her lover's name and his betrayal. "Jaime Lannister will be dealt with accordingly…and we will speak on this matter no more. You father is alive and healing and that is all that matters." Leila said coldly, leaving no room for argument as she kept her real emotions from surfacing, knowing it would only raise questions that she was certainly not ready to answer.

"Very well…what's this business about the guards not allowing us to leave the tower?" Speta Mordane demanded; a glare fixed towards Leila, who simply looked at the woman plainly. "They are following my orders." Leila replied emotionlessly. "But I'm supposed to go see Joffrey." Sansa whined.

"All the more reason for you to be confided to this tower." Jon snapped as Arya smiled triumphantly. "This is preposterous." Mordane protested. "This is my will…and if you're not willing to abide by it; I will find someone who will." Leila said coldly, taking a step towards the elder woman before Jon wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back against his chest, refraining her from hurting the irritating woman.

"But the queen…" Sansa argued, before Jon cut her off. "The same queen, who is the sister of the man who almost killed your father." Jon barked, causing Sansa to at least look down in shame. "I could care less what the queen wants…neither of you are allowed to leave the tower until I or your father says otherwise and that is final!" Leila snapped, turning away from them and going to Arya's side; who surprisingly remained silent during the exchange.

Saying nothing more, except for the glare that she sent Leila's way, Speta Mordane lead Sansa away as Tiberius appeared in the doorway, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing, suggesting that he had ran to find them. "What is it?" Leila asked, the first take notice of his presence. "The King and Queen are on their way here, my lady..." Tiberius replied, his tone urgent as Lelia and Jon exchanged a look of concerned. "…They've come to see the hand."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Was does Leila have planned? Who was her visitor? What did he tell her?So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	29. Chapter XXIX: The Stag's Hunt

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Winter's Dragon, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXIX – The Stag's Hunt**

Eddard 'Ned' Stark, Lord of Winterfell, former Hand of the King awoke to a searing pain in his leg; moaning in pain, he opened his eyes only to be greeted to the blurring vision of Cersei Lannister and his friend and King, Robert Baratheon at his bedside. It took a moment for his eyesight clear; but as he finally could see without distortion, his chamber door suddenly flew open to reveal his niece and nephew.

"Forgive us, your grace…we were not told of your visit." Leila said, bowing her head respectively, Jon doing the same; both expertly pretending to be surprised by the presence of the usurper and his lion bitch. "Its alright, my lady." Robert replied besotted, immediately earning a scowl from Cersei as she heard the tone in his voice, one that she had never received.

Pretending not to notice Cersei's obvious disapproval, Leila gave Robert a grateful smile as she immediately moved to her uncle's side, Jon closing the door behind her as he remained positioned at the door, choosing to keep his distance and remain silent, as to go unnoticed and let his sister handle this situation as she expertly could.

"Forgive me, your grace. I would stand…" Eddard began addressing Robert pushing himself into an upright position; before Cersei cut him off. "Do you know what you're wife has done?" She demanded, Jon and Leila's eyes immediately filling with contempt at the reminder of their aunt's, thankfully by marriage alone, foolish actions.

"She did nothing I did not command." Eddard replied calmly as it took all of Leila restraint not to start cursing Catelyn Tully's name to the seven hells as her uncle so nobly and honorably protected his wife by taking responsibility for her actions. "Who would have thought she had it in her." Robert mused, almost sounding proud, much to the displeasure of his wife.

"By what right to do you lay hands on my blood?" Cersei demanded, Leila and Jon's eyes meeting, the amusement clearly being reflected back at the other, both knowing fully well that Cersei couldn't give a damn what happened to Tyrion…and him being taken was more about the pride of House Lannister than Tyrion's life.

"I am the King's Hand." Ned defended. "You were the King's Hand." Cersei quickly rebuffed, before the two voices began to overlap as they argued, before Robert finally had enough, calling their argument to an end. "Will both of you shut your mouths!" He bellowed, silence effectively falling on the room as they waited for the 'king' to speak.

"Catelyn will release Tyrion…and you'll make your peace with Jaime." Robert commanded. "He butchered my men." Ned defended as Jon's eyes hardened in anger at the mention of the massacre of loyal Stark men, which included Jory, a man who had been a mentor and friend over the years.

"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jaime." Cersei argued as Leila's anger finally reached its boiling point, her usual impeccable control slipping as she knew her uncle could not defend his presence at Little Finger's brothel, without tipping the Lannisters off about his investigation into Jon Arryn's death, if Baelish had not already done so.

"I think you have Lord Stark confused with your brother…" Leila remarked, finally speaking up; Cersei immediately glaring at her in response, which Leila met head on without fear as she spoke once more. "…Your grace." She added mockingly, her eyes filled with a cold fire, that scared even the great Cersei Lannister, but not one to be disrespected, Cersei opened her mouth to speak before Robert suddenly cut her off.

"Quiet woman." He said, silencing her as Jon and Leila made no effort to stop hide joyous smirks adorning their faces, spotting the put out look on Cersei's face, both reveling the lion bitch's discontent. "Jaime has fled the city…give me leave to bring him to justice." Ned asked, looking to Robert, hoping; pleading with his friend to understand.

"I took you for a king." Cersei ridiculed, clearly seeing Robert's desire to help his friend and grant his request. "Hold your tongue." Robert ordered, anger in his voice already audible, but Cersei Lannister just didn't know when to speak and when to stay silent, too bad…for her.

"He's attacked one of my brothers and abducted the other…I should wear the armor…and you the gown." And with that, Robert Baratheon reached out and struck her with loud resounding clap as Leila and Jon both had to bite the inside of their cheeks to stops the smiles that were threatening to erupt.

"I shall wear this like a badge of honor." Cersei quipped, holding her already reddening check in her hand as she glared at her husband. "Wear it in silence or I shall honor you again." Robert retorted, the threat and promise both hanging heavily in the air as Cersei's eyes met Ned's for a moment before sweeping hurriedly from the room.

"Leave us." Robert commanded to Leila and Jon, once Cersei was gone, undoubtedly wanting to speak to Ned alone. The Targaryen twins said nothing as they nodded in understanding, Leila kissing her uncle's sweaty cheek before she and her brother exited the room into the connecting hallway with the chamber door closing securely behind them.

* * *

><p>Once the door was closed, Jon and Leila couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from their throats as the image of Cersei's reddening face came to the forefront of their minds. Normally Jon and Leila despised men that would mistreat their wives or women in general, but it was exceedingly difficult to feel sorry for a woman like Cersei Lannister.<p>

"The look on that lion bitch's face." Jon quipped smiling as he and his sister leaned against the stonewall behind them, keeping their voice low enough, both careful not to be overheard by any Lannister spies lurking around the tower as they conversed. "I only wish I had done it myself." Leila teased, but Jon could see the seriousness in her eyes as he chuckled in amusement.

"Do you think Robert will allow uncle to bring Jaime to justice?" Jon asked, his voice turning serious as the twins faced each other. "I doubt it…" Leila replied. "…The crown owes millions to Lannisters; and can you imagine that Tywin will allow his most beloved son and heir to be brought to a justice for the death of a few men, that undoubtedly in the eyes of the great Tywin Lannister are expendable." Leila explained, Jon nodding in understanding.

"So what must we do?" Jon asked, looking at his sister for guidance, afterall she had been playing this game of thrones far longer than he, and she would know the best course of action. "For now, Jaime Lannister is the least of our concerns…another's ambitions threatens our return to power." Leila replied, Jon's eyes narrowing in confusion and concern at his sister's words.

"Who's?" Jon questioned, the concern evident in his voice as a thoughtful expression came over Leila, before she spoke. "There isn't much time to explain, but we must act quickly." Leila answered, the confusion and the concern still present in her brother eyes, but nonetheless he nodded in compliance with his sister's council.

"Robert will undoubtedly order Ned to become hand once more…" Leila mused out loud. "…And knowing our uncle, he will not refuse his king." Jon finished, Leila nodding in agreement. "That makes him safe once more; but he's still at risk…and if he's at risk than so are we." Leila commented, Jon remaining silent, his entire being filled with anticipation, knowing fully well a plan had formed its way into Leila's mind and from the look in her eye, it involved him.

"After Robert completes his business here, he's leaving on a hunt…and you will go with him." Leila instructed, Jon's eyes widening in confusion, not fully understanding why it was important for him to accompany the usurper on his blasted hunt, but knowing his sister undoubtedly had a reason, he didn't question her.

"Wait…I'm a 'bastard', it wouldn't be proper for me to be in the company of a 'king'." Jon argued, knowing fully well of social protocol. "When has Robert cared for propriety…beside he'll let you come, because it will make me happy." Leila retorted with a proud smile, which Jon eagerly returned with a smirk of his own.

"I'll deal with Robert, while you go on a prepare…oh and take Ghost and Black Snow with you." Leila instructed. "Both of them? I don't think it's a good idea leaving you here…alone and unprotected." Jon rebuffed, his concern for his sister's safety unmistakably clear.

"Tiberius and my men are here…I'll be fine." Leila softly replied, hoping to quell her brother's fears. "I'm not leaving anything to chance…take both with you." Leila instructed softly once more, her eyes pleading with him to trust her on this, to trust that his older sister knew what she was doing.

Saying nothing more, knowing fully well there was no swaying from her decision, Jon nodded once again in compliance and with a soft kiss to his sister's sun kissed cheek, Jon departed to his chambers to prepare, his sister's eyes watching in gratification and determination as he disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Remaining in the hallway after Jon's departure, Leila waited patiently for Robert to emerge from Ned's chambers, her thoughts racing like a stampede in the recess of her mind, knowing that this hunt was so much more important than anyone even Jon realized, it would determine on exactly how much blood would be spilt in her family's return to power.<p>

Moving away from the wall, Leila bowed her head respectively as her uncle's chamber door opened and not a moment later, the stag king exited his newly re-appointed hand's chambers, immediately spotting Leila waiting for him. Saying nothing, he held out his arm for her to take. Leila smiled as she wrapped her arm delicately and gracefully in his as she fell into step with him as they began to walk back to the keep.

"What can I do for you?" Robert asked in his usual gruff voice. "Well your grace…do you remember Jon Snow?" Leila asked softly, her grip tightening at the end, as she was forced to call her own brother a bastard to the usurper, when he is of legitimate and royal blood.

"Ned's bastard?" Robert asked, recalling a young man in Winterfell that looked more Stark than his other children. "Yes, your grace…" She confirmed. "You see your grace, during my time in Winterfell, Jon and I grew exceedingly close and I love him like a brother…" Leila said, a faint smile upon her lips as she spoke.

"…And it was for me that he came south…but I fear he's beginning to regret that decision…he feels caged." Leila said, her tone turning sad and filled with concern as they came to halt, Leila's eyes meeting his, her eyes pleading with him to help her. "What can I do?" Robert asked, eager to help Leila anyway he could.

"Take him with you on your hunt…I think being out the open and away from the city will do good." Leila replied, her eyes never wavering from his as she kept the smirk threatening to surface at bay as Robert's nodded in acceptance. "Very well." He said, his eyes lighting up as Leila smiled happily and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was.

"Thank you, your grace." Leila joyfully replied, a smile still present on her lips as she leaned forward and kiss the stag upon his cheek and before Robert could respond, she bowed her head and walked away with a triumphant smirk upon her face, knowing fully well that Robert's desire to please would be his downfall and her family's rise.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What does Leila know? What does she have planned? Will it work? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	30. Chapter XXX: Lions In Stag's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Winter's Dragon, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXX – Lions In Stag's Clothing**

It wasn't long before Jon had to depart the keep with Robert, much to Arya's displeasure but the youngest Stark girl did not argue once Jon promised fervently that he would be back soon. Sansa, however unlike her sister was somewhere around the tower with their septa sulking, as they were still being confined to the tower by Leila's men.

Meanwhile, Leila herself watched over their father as he moved in and out of consciousness, before finally coming into full awareness as night had fallen over the city of King's Landing; Lord Stark giving a loud moan in displeasure as she pressed too hard onto his wound as she redressed the bandages on his leg.

"Sorry." Leila apologized softly, a timid smile upon her face as she tied the last knot of his bandages before taking his leg gently from her lap and placing it back onto the bed once more. "Where's Jon?" Ned asked, finding it strange that the two were apart from each other, especially ever since both sides were now fully aware their relation; the two were practically inseparable.

"Hunting with Robert." Leila replied, smiling as her uncle's eyebrows arched in response, the silent question clear, but choose not to dwell on it as he nodded in acceptance. "Hungry?" Leila asked, getting to her feet before moving to the table in the corner of his bedchambers and retrieving a tray filled with fruits, chesses and bread; before returning to her uncle's side.

"Any word of Catelyn?" Ned asked, taking some grapes from Leila as she handed him some. "No…your idiotic wife has not been found." Leila replied, popping a grape into her mouth, feeling its rich flavor literally burst open as she ignored the slight glare her uncle sent her way.

"What Catelyn did wasn't the wisest choice, but…" Ned began, immediately defending his wife, but Leila was having none of it as she instantaneously cut him off. "But nothing; her actions could have gotten you killed…and has already started a war." Leila retorted, feeling no remorse or any measure of sympathy for the Tully.

Leila understood why she did what she did, but at the same time Leila knows, as does the rest of the seven kingdoms, who like having their heads attached to their bodies; that you just can't take a member of the Lannister family…the son of Tywin Lannister no less, favored or not, without dire consequences.

"Lannister forces have already gathered and are attaching the Riverlands." The Targaryen dragon informed the Stark wolf, wanting her uncle to realize the full repercussions of Catelyn's actions, that the lives of thousands upon thousands were already paying the price.

"I have ordered Catelyn to release Tyrion." Ned said in resignation as Leila handed him some bread, before rising to her feet once more. "Your order will do nothing if we can't find her." Leila commented moving back to the table and placing the tray upon its surface once more before pouring a cup of water into a chalice and returning to her uncle's side once more.

"We'll find her." Ned promised as Leila handed him the chalice, before sitting back down; and although Leila hardly believed him, she nodded her head in agreement anyway as she spoke once more. "We better."

* * *

><p>Once Ned was fed and his bandage rewrapped, Leila left his chambers to retrieve a cane to help him walk around without assistance as Ned got changed into some clean clothes, before returning to him and the pair made their way to Ned's study.<p>

"Where are the girls?" Ned asked, taking his seat behind his desk. "Well considering that my men are confining them to the tower, I'm sure they're somewhere." Leila replied offhandedly as Ned chuckled in amusement, not even bothering to question her actions, knowing she had her reasons.

"Would you like to see them?" Leila inquired, Ned soundlessly nodding his head in reply as Leila sent a guard to fetch the girls. "What are you going doing?" His niece questioned, sitting down. "I'm going to send them home." He answered. "Wise choice." Leila remarked with a comforting nod as the study door suddenly swung open, with Arya rushing in and Sansa following quietly behind her.

"Leila! " Arya exclaimed, immediately spotting the Targaryen in the room, and running to her side. "Is Jon back yet?" Arya asked as Leila pulled the younger girl onto her lap, smiling sadly at the young wolf. "I'm afraid not." Leila replied, giving a small smile to the crestfallen Stark.

"What is this about?" Sansa asked as she sat down beside Leila; she, her sister and her cousin, all looking to her father as he came to stand in front of them, his stride slower due to his injury as he supported his full weight away from his injured leg with his cane before he finally spoke. "I'm sending you both back to Winterfell."

"What?" Sansa demanded, Leila unable to resist the urge to roll her eyes, already detecting the tone of her voice, just knowing Sansa was about to become an ungrateful brat…again. "Listen…" Ned began to explain before Sansa cut him off. "What about Joffrey?" Sansa asked, another urge filling the Targaryen to slap Sansa…again, but knowing her uncle wouldn't like it…she would have to wait until he wasn't around.

"Are you dying because of your leg? Is that why you're sending us home?" Arya demanded; a small smile gracing Leila's lips, silently thankful at least one of her uncle's daughters was actually concerned about his willing being, instead of some sniveling, pathetic excuse of a boy.

"What? No." Ned hastily replied, astonished that Arya would think such a thing. "Please father, please don't." Sansa begged. "You can't…I've got my dancing lessons with Syrio, I'm finally getting good. " Arya pleaded as Leila's eyes filled with understanding…but nevertheless chose to remain silent and let her uncle parent his own children without her interference, knowing fully well it was not her place to interfere…Sansa and Arya weren't her children.

"This isn't a punishment. I want you back in Winterfell for your safety." Ned explained, trying to get his children to understand that his decision was in their best interest. "Can we take Syrio back with us?" Arya asked, a hopeful look in her eye, as although she desired to return to the North where she belonged, she still wanted to continue her sword lessons.

"Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher? I can't go…I'm supposed to marry Prince Joffrey; I love him and I'm meant to be his queen and have his babies." Sansa argued. "Seven hells." Leila and Arya said in unison, the disgust clear in their voices. "When you're old enough. I'll make you a match with someone who is worthy of you…someone who's brave, gentle and strong." Ned replied calmly, trying to ease his oldest daughter's displeasure.

"I don't want someone who's brave, gentle and strong; I want him…" The red-haired Stark protested, Arya and Leila laughing quietly, Ned himself trying to hide his amusement, as all of them were pretty sure that Sansa probably wasn't fully aware of what she said and how true it was.

"…He'll be the greatest king that ever was…a golden lion and I'll give him sons with beautiful blonde hair." Sansa continued when a look understanding suddenly appeared on Ned's face that only Leila noticed as her mind began to race, trying to figure out what her uncle suddenly grasped.

"The lion isn't his sigil idiot; he's a stag like his father." Arya corrected. "He's not; he's nothing like that old drunk king." Sansa protested. "Go on girls…get your speta and start packing your things." Ned commanded, ending the discussion as he returned to his desk.

"Wait!" Sansa whined. "C'mon." Arya ordered, jumping off her cousin's lap, before grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her from the room as she complained the entire way; Leila rolling her eyes in annoyance as she rose to her feet and moved to her uncle's side.

"What is it?" Leila questioned, once his study door was closed, encasing them once more in privacy. Ned said nothing as he opened a book resting on his desk, Leila's eyebrows creasing in confusion as she read the title over her uncle's shoulder.

_THE LINEAGE AND HISTORIES OF THE GREAT HOUSES OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS_

Unsure why her uncle would be looking at this, Leila remained silent as her uncle flipped through segments of the book, first at House Targaryen, then House Umber before finally stopping at House Baratheon and reading out loud.

"Lord Oris Bartheaon, black of hair. Axel Baratheon, black of hair. Lionel Baratheon, black of hair. Steffon Baratheon, black of hair." He read, before turning the page as he continued to read. "Robert Baratheon, black of hair. Joffrey Baratheon, golden head."

…

Closing the book, the room became dead silent as the truth of what Jon Arryn was looking for finally came to light. Tracking all of Robert's bastards down, seeing the strong resemblance to their father in every one, except for the ones claiming to be his trueborn.

"Seven hells." Leila whispered, breaking the silence as the pieces began to suddenly fall into place. "None of Cersei's children are Robert's." Leila said, her voice still barely above a whisper as she tried to figure out, how in fifteen years no one else had figured this out until almost two decades of marriage and three children later.

Dark hair is Baratheon trait, as is their steel blue eye; but all of Cersei children have golden hair and emerald eyes, all traits of a Lannister. Leila supposed it could be said that the children favored their mother's coloring…but how would all of her children possess Lannister traits and none of their father's…unless…

_"Wait! Were you in the tower when Bran fell?"  
>"No. I hadn't arrived at the tower yet. I was being detained by my sister."<em>

As the words ran through her head, Leila suddenly found it difficult to breathe as she felt as if she had been drenched in water from the Bay of Ice, the freezing substance filling her veins and making her breathing ragged as her eyes fill with tears as she fully realized the truth.

"They're Jaime's children." Leila whispered, her voice broken and heavy with emotion, that even she, who was always in control of herself, everything from her emotions, to the things she said, and even the way she moved…but even she could not find the strength control herself as her knees felt weak and they buckled under her weight.

"Leila!" Ned urgently called, his voice filled with concern, turning in his seat as he watched in confusion and concern as his niece broke down and cried. Maneuvering his way out of his seat, keeping his injured leg out of the way, Ned lowered himself down to the floor beside Leila as her body racked quietly with sobs.

"Leila?" Ned called, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest as her head rested within the crook of his neck and her fingers gripped desperately at his tunic. "Cersei's children are Jaime's." Leila whispered, the words leaving an awful taste in her mouth.

"We don't know that. We need proof." Ned argued, although he could see the logic in that claim, but hoped that even Cersei Lannister wouldn't stoop to incest…but then again, who would Cersei trust enough to have an affair with, and father three children that she had successfully pass off as the children of her husband's for the last fifteen years.

"No, you don't understand…when Jaime came to Winterfell; he and I…" Leila began to explain, but couldn't finish as she held her head in shame; but nevertheless the meaning was clear.

"The day of Bran's fall…I was supposed to met Jaime at the tower. When I got there I found Bran lying at the foot of the tower, unconscious…" Leila quietly explained, her breathing beginning to even out as she spoke. "…Later I asked Jaime where he was when it happened and he said he was being detained by his sister…He was in the tower fucking his sister and Bran caught them…they pushed him from that tower to silence him…and they did same to Jon Arryn."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen now that Leila knows the truth? Where does that leave she and Jaime? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	31. Chapter XXXI: Why Silenced

**Author's Note:**

Hello to my valuable readers, before I say anything, I must sincerely apologize for this long hiatus. I know it's been nine months since my last update, and I honestly did not intended to take so long to update, let alone finish this story; but unfortunately school and life has been all consuming of my time; especially as I'm looking to graduate this year, which is an exciting and scary experience all together; but thank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Winter's Dragon. Enjoy!

**Chapter XXXI – Why Silenced**

Leila's usual calm demeanor was gone, as she literally felt sick to her stomach as the pieces fell into place. Jaime was in the tower when Bran fell; he was fucking Cersei…his own sister and Bran caught them, and he was pushed from that tower to be silenced; and although Leila knew that rage was one of the many things she was feeling, she could find no words to describe the other emotions raging within her…even to herself.

"What will you do?" Leila questioned, her voice still low and tainted with heavy emotion, that Eddard could not completely comprehend as he spoke. "I shall tell Robert." He replied honestly as Leila felt the extreme urge to cry out in protest as Jaime would be executed as a result; but the part of her that felt betrayed, hurt and disgusted, scolded herself for being weak as she kept silent.

Nodding in understanding, Leila quietly got to her feet with her uncle observing her every move, watching as Leila's eyes became cold and distant, and with her kiss to his cheek, and although she had the strong desire to flee the room as if it was breaking down around her, she calmly walked out.

Returning to her chambers, Leila immediately felt a bile rise in her throat as she closed her chamber door loudly behind her. Moving quickly over to her chamber pot, Leila emptied the contents of her stomach; ignoring the foul after taste that it left in her mouth as a fire spread through her entire being.

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve once she was done, Leila could not contain herself any longer as she flew into a tear filled rage, a roar leaving her throat that would rival her own direwolf as her eyes filled with a cold flame of anger, but also with the tears of grief as she broke down; falling to her knees under the weight of her emotions as she cried.

How long she stayed there on her chamber floor she did not know. How long she berated herself for being so foolish and allowing herself to care for him…and even more that she still cared, made her angrier beyond belief; and when she finally gathered her strength, her resolve fortified, and her mind once again in front of her heart, Leila picked herself up from the stone floor and to the soft comfort of her bed before she passed out from the emotional exhaustion, as this moment of weakness, was exactly that; a moment.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eddard Stark sat, keeping his weight of his injured leg as he awaited Cersei Lannister within the gardens of the Red Keep in one of its more secluded spot, which was necessary for delicacy and privacy of the conversation he was about to have.<p>

"You're in pain." Was the first thing Cersei Lannister said as she arrived, her visage obstructing the warm southern sun, casting a shadow upon Ned's face as her words almost sounded caring as she looked to the Lord of Winterfell, and the current Hand of the King as he rose to his feet with help of his cane.

"I've had worst, my lady." Ned calmly replied, juggling his weight momentarily, making sure to keep the majority of his weight await his injury. "Perhaps its time to go home. The South obviously doesn't seem to agree with you." Cersei commented, her voice still carrying it soft and faux caring demeanor. "I know the truth Jon Arryn died for." Ned stated, ignoring her words to his person, although he hardly disagreed with her.

"Do you Lord Stark? Is that why called me here? To pose me riddles?" Cersei questioned softly, but the hint of disbelief in her voice was clear. Ned hesitated for a moment, his eyes focusing on the formed bruise upon her cheek. "Has he done this before?" He asked, his curiosity momentarily, causing him to stray from the true topic at hand as he pointed to his own face, making clear as to what he was asking.

"Jaime would have killed him. My brother's worth a thousand of your friend." Cersei denied, Ned noting the excessive fondness Cersei possessed at the mention of her brother, a small smile gracing her lips as she inadvertently steered the conversation back to the real reason Ned called her here.

"Your brother? Or lover?" Eddard challenged, looking her square in the eye to see her reaction, to which he wasn't disappointed as a small smile once again graced her lips, saying nothing for a moment as a brief silence passed between them, before the Lannister lioness finally broke it.

"Targaryens wed brothers and sisters for three hundred years to keep the bloodlines pure. Jaime and I are more than brother and sister; we shared a womb, we came into this world together, we belong together." She defended as if that justified her actions, her adultery, as Ned couldn't help but think about his own Targaryen niece and nephew at her words, and their close relationship, but that thanked the old gods and new that their relationship remained that of brother and sister.

"My son saw you with him." Were Ned's next words, it wasn't a question, it was a statement and from the unapologetic look upon Cersei's face, Ned knew that Leila was right; Bran had been pushed to be silenced.

Saying nothing once more, Cersei and Ned stared at each other, both faces unreadable, before once again Cersei broke the silence. "Do you love your children?" She questioned, her curiosity evident in her voice. "With all my heart." Eddard answered without hesitation and filled with conviction.

"No more than I love mine." Cersei countered, her conviction _almost_ matching his own. "And they're all Jaime's?" Ned questioned, wanting to hear her say it, to officially confirm his suspicions, to cement his decision on his actions to come, and once again she did not disappoint as she gave a joyful scoff, before speaking. "Thank the gods…in the rare event when Rob leaves his whores and stumbles drunk into my bed, I finish him off in other ways, in the morning he doesn't remember."

"You've always hated him." Ned stated, her explanation confirming how she was able to continue her deception for so long. "Hated him?" Cersei questioned, her tone of voice claiming otherwise as she continued. "I worshiped him. Every girl in the seven kingdoms dreamed of him, but he was mine by oath…" She explained, her voice sounding almost proud for the first time of being Robert's wife.

"…And when I saw him on our wedding day in the Sept of Baelor; lean and fierce, black bearded, it was the happiest day of my life…and that night he crawled on top of me, stinking of wine, and did what he did, and did what little he could do…and whispered in my ear, Lyanna." She continued, caressing his sister's name with her words. Eddard closed his eyes for a brief moment in pain at the reminder of his loss of his dear sister and a slight understanding of Cersei's painful marriage.

"Your sister was a corpse, and I was a living girl and he loved her more than me." Cersei concluded, her voice now turning angry and filled with resentment, not just at Robert, but at Lyanna as well; and while Ned acknowledge the fact, that one of his oldest friends was a terrible husband and Cersei's anger was justified, unfortunately as a woman and a queen, her adultery and treason was not.

"When the king returns from his hunt, I'll tell him the truth. You must be gone by then. You and your children, I will not have their blood on my hands. Go as far as you can, with as many man as you can, because where you go, Robert's wrath will follow you." Ned warned, but his merciful words seemed to have fallen o n deaf ears as a mocking smile graced Cersei's face.

"And what of my wrath Lord Stark?" Cersei questioned. "You should have taken the realm for yourself. Jaime told me about the day Kings Landing fell; he was sitting in the Iron Throne and you made him give it up, all you needed to do was climb the steps yourself. What a sad mistake." Cersei continued, her contemptuous voice matching her smile.

"I've made many mistakes inn my life; but that wasn't one of them." The Lord of Winterfell refuted, his conviction as clear as the morning sun. "Oh but it was; when you play the game of thrones you either win or you die." Cersei countered and without another word she departed as she came; and at Cersei's parting words, Eddard could not help but think on his niece's words upon their arrival in the capital. _"Honor is a foreign concept here. You may not want to play the game, but you must realize you are alone in that regard...so don't play the game, but be aware that everyone else is and you're in the middle of it."_

* * *

><p>Leila's eyes snapped open as her chamber door opened and her main entered carrying her breakfast. "Draw me a bath; make sure the water is boiling." Leila commanded, getting to her feet, once again feeling her stomach turn as a bile rose in her throat as she made her way over to her chamber pot and once again emptied the contents of her stomach.<p>

"The bath's ready, my lady." The maid declared as Leila used her sleeve to wipe her mouth once more as she made her way to her bath, removing her dress in the process; the maid, taking it away before leaving Leila to her own devices. Revealing in the warmth that only such a high heat could provide as she bathed, cleaning herself thoroughly, before covering her naked form with dark blue robe as a knock sounded at her door.

"Entered." She called as she released her hair from her confinements, allowing her hair to fall down her shoulders in long dark brown almost black tresses as Lancel's visage appeared in her doorway. "Lancel." She greeted softly, her voice filled with surprise, not expecting him back so soon.

"Leila." Lancel acknowledge locking her chamber door behind him, his green eyes filled with the same fear that he had the last time he came to see her before he departed with Robert for his hunt. "What is it?" Leila questioned as he steeped further into the road, he steps rushed as he came closer to her.

"I did as you asked and did what Cersei told me to do." Lancel confessed, his fear only increasing at his cousin's name. "And?" The Targaryen pressed, her anticipation only growing with each breath. "The fortified wine slowed Robert down…and there was a wild boar." Lancel explained making Leila's breath catch in her throat moment as she spoke once more. "Is Robert dead?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! <strong>**Is Robert dead? And what does his death or survival mean for Leila's plans? **

**REVIEW! ****Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	32. Chapter XXXII: A Measure of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Winter's Dragon, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXXII – A Measure of Comfort**

"Is Robert dead?" Leila demanded, her dark eyes unyielding. "No. Robert's alive. One of the direwolves killed the boar before it could do any harm." Replied Lancel; and as his words registered in her mind, Leila was not surprised at the wave of relief she felt at the news; the Usurper was alive.

When Lancel had come to see her before the hunt, his green eyes filled with fear and doubt, and admitted Cersei's command for him to give Robert an exceptionally potent wine while on his hunt; for the first time in her life, Leila was filled with an immense sense of gratitude towards the Lannister lioness.

Robert would die. He would pay for the murder of her father and the destruction of her house, but Leila would be damned if Robert met his end at the thing he loved to do more than his whoring; after all, hunting and drinking don't mix. Nevertheless Leila was not blind to the true problem, the Lannisters.

Convincing Lancel to concede to Cersei's wishes was the perfect opportunity to shake up the Lannister's hold over the crown; making their gold and deeds that secured Robert's reign count for nothing; after all when someone tries to kill the king; queen or not, is an act of treason.

To ensure Robert didn't die, Leila had Jon and the direwolves accompany him as insurance; for upon his return from his hunt, she had intended to tell Robert of Cersei's actions that would undoubtedly lead to her arrest, and hopefully her execution, which would undoubtedly have had the realm in uproar, making them far too distracted to notice the storm that Leila had brewing in the east.

"Cersei will kill me." Came Lancel's terrified declaration, breaking Leila out of her thoughts as she focused her attention back on him. "Don't worry about Cersei. You're the least of her worries now." Leila reassured, placing her hand on the back of his neck, making sure his eyes met hers to see their sincerity.

"I won't let her hurt you, I promise." Leila vowed, her voice soothing as Lancel couldn't help but believe her as the fear receded from his eyes, unconsciously taking a step closer to her, her scent invading his senses causing his emerald eyes to grow dark when Leila suddenly felt his lips on hers in a fierce kiss.

Completely unprepared for the fierce kiss that he gave her, Leila hesitated momentarily before she met his kiss with equal ferocity as Lancel slid his arm around her back, pulling her closer, her robe covered core feeling his growing erection as she herself became wet with desire…a desire that she wanted Jaime…

"Lancel…" Leila breathed, her voice filled with remorse as she broke away, the regret shining in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Leila. I know there is another." Was the apology the young lion gave; his green eyes watching regretfully as she turned her back on him, completely unaware of the pure self-loathing Leila felt within herself.

For even with the knowledge of Jaime's betrayal, Leila knew in her heart that she still desired him, she still loved him, and Leila hated herself for that. "No..." She rebuked softly, turning slightly to face him as her eyes met his, unaware they shined with unshed tears. "…There is no other…not anymore."

Turning her back on him once more, she walked over to her bed, her stride showing fatigue, she sat down on the end, her head bowed sadly in shame. "What happened?" Lancel questioned; more concerned for Leila's wellbeing, regardless of the happiness he felt knowing that she was once again available; but sensed that whatever the reason it had certainly caused her a great deal of pain and he hated that.

"My love…wasn't enough." She whispered brokenly, refusing to met his gaze. "Then he's fool." Lancel snarled, his voice laced with anger as he marched in front of her, taking her chin in between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her eyes to meet his anger filled gaze.

"He doesn't deserve you." Lancel said firmly, sliding down to knees in front of her, never letting her eyes falter from his. "There is no other like you…and he's a fool to want another." Lancel proclaimed, releasing her chin as his hand slid down her throat to her shoulders and then to her sides; his other hand joining the other as he dragged her closer to him, parting her knees so he was effectively kneeling in between them.

Staring into her eyes, Lancel moved his hands from her knees to the laces of her robe. "There is no one like you." He reiterated unlacing her robe. "No one." He promised, pushing the robe from her shoulders, letting the top off fall behind her in a flutter of blue material, exposing her naked form to him, as she made no move to stop him.

"No one." He echoed, leaning in and flicked his tongue around one of her nipples before sucking the entire pink peak into her mouth, causing a low moan of pleasure to expel from her as Leila watched his movements as his tongue left a trail of moisture down from her breasts to her abdomen.

"No one." He promised for the final time as he pushed her unto her back and bent his head; sliding her hands into his hair as Lancel pressed his tongue against her core. Moaning as she allowed to Lancel to service her, Leila tightened her fingers around his golden strands as his mouth sealed her sex.

As he remembered, Leila was so silky and warm against his lips, the wetness of her honey coating his mouth as he strove to make her wetter and warmer, sliding his tongue into her core as Leila rocked her sex against his mouth, desperate for the coming release.

Extending his tongue even more, Lancel speared her with it; letting her ride it as she wanted to, using his flesh to pleasure herself. It was when she whimpered and moaned for her release did Lancel reached up with both hands and pinched both of her nipples that caused her to burst against his mouth; and although it did not compare to release she had experienced at Jaime's hands, or tongue for that matter, Leila did come with an intensity that had her moaning out his name.

As the effects of her orgasm faded away, Leila's bare chest heaved as her breathing and heartbeat returned to a steady pace, her skin tingling as Lancel's fingers caressed her hips as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

Sighing in content, Leila pushed herself in an upright position, sliding her arms through the sleeves of her robe and pulled her it back unto her shoulders. "I cannot give you my love, Lancel." Breathed Leila, her voice filled with regret as Lancel met her sadden gaze.

"I know…" Lancel sighed in disappointment, but surprising filled with understanding. "…But as I told you once before; should you ever need me I will always be there for you…" He stated as he stopped caressing the skin of her hips and re-laced her robe, once more hiding her bare body from view.

"…Whatever, whenever you need me." He promised as a small rueful smile made its way unto Leila's lips. "Thank you, Lancel." Leila whispered standing, Lancel rising himself before Leila planted a soft chastise kiss unto his cheek. Exchanging one last smile with the young lion, Lancel kissed her cheek and departed her chambers; Leila silently thanking for that measure of comfort, no matter how small; regardless of what transpired her pain was unbearable.

* * *

><p>Storming from his chambers, the Usurper marched across the Red Keep to the queen's chambers; his fury noticeable to all those he passed as his brother and his guards trailed behind him. Behind them at a slower pace, due to his injury, the Hand of the King followed with his nephew matching his stride, not straying far his side regardless of the excitement he felt for the events to come.<p>

"Robert!" Cersei exclaimed, her surprise and fear evident in her tone as her chamber door was thrown open and a very much live and uninjured Robert stormed in. Uncaring that his, no Jaime's children were present, an enraged Robert marched over to Cersei and honored her again with a slap to her face; the force behind the blow forcing her to the floor.

"Your grace!" Eddard exclaimed, understanding Robert's anger, but not condoning his abuse of a woman, even a cruel woman like Cersei Lannister; especially in front of her own children. Looking to his old friend, the Usurper sighed as his anger dissipated some at seeing the disappointment in Ned's eyes.

"Take this Lannister bitch and her cubs to the maiden's vault..." Robert ordered his voice laced with anger as Baratheon guards arrested Cersei and her children. "Father…" Joffrey began to protest, but he was ignored. "…And keep them there!" Robert yelled.

"You cannot do this to me! I am Lannister!" Cersei argued furiously as a guard pulled her up off the floor, and began to drag her from the room as she struggled against him. "I don't care that you shit gold, I'll have your head." Robert roared, glaring at Cersei as she was pulled from the room, locking eyes with Eddard as she went, seeing the sympathy and harden resolve that shone with them, and not seeing the satisfied look on Jon's face.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen it!" Jon exclaimed happily, reclining on Leila's bed with Ghost and Black Snow beside him, watching as Leila finished the last touches unto her hair; her small tryst with Lancel all but hidden away by the time Jon and their direwolves returned to the Tower of the Hand.<p>

"I wish I had." Leila mused happily, turning to face her brother and made her way over to them. "Robert has had Cersei and her children confined to the maiden's vault." Her brother informed her as she lied down beside him, Black Snow resting its head near hers, licking her ear like a greeting kiss.

"Fitting place for imprisoned 'royalty'." Leila commented, unable to keep the smile from her face as she ran her fingers through Black Snow's fur. "What now?" Jon questioned, turning on his side to face her, their eyes meeting. "The mighty Tywin Lannister will try to squash the evidence against the queen; and once again place the crown under his thumb, which will cause the whole realm to be in uproar; and…" Leila explained, when a hawk's cry suddenly pierced through the sky.

At the sound, the Targaryen twins rose, looking up just in time to see a messenger hawk fly into the room, perching itself on the back on the chair that sat behind Leila's desk. Getting to her feet, Leila made her way over, stroking the hawk's feathers momentarily before removing the message within the small pouch strapped between its legs.

Reading the parchment, Leila could feel a gleeful smile appearing on her face as she rushed towards her window and looked out to the harbor. Rising and going to his sister's side, Jon smiled a smile that matched his sister's, as they looked at each other briefly, the joy shining in their eyes, before looking back to the sea and focusing on the ship with the Catus sigil upon its sails.

"It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! <strong>**What will Leila and Jon do now? What will become of Cersei and her children?**

**REVIEW! ****Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


End file.
